Captivated
by WolfieHeart
Summary: Chelsea. A rancher, a good person, and lonely. Will? Perfect? Maybe not. Chelsea? Desperate much? What awkward moments and romantic scenes will these two cause next! WillXChelsea
1. The Prince Arrives

_Hello again! Guess what? My Harvest Moon: Sunshine Islands story! Insert exited squeal I'm sorry if you were disappointed with my One Last Kiss story, but hey--One more step to a good story! Enjoy "Captivated!"_

**Captivated**

**Harvest Moon: Sunshine Islands**

**Prologue  
**

I chugged down a glass of water as I stood in the middle of my field. "Ah!" I sighed and licked my lips.

It's been three months since Vaughn and Sabrina's wedding. Surprisingly enough, I was Sabrina's bridesmaid. Julia was confused of why I was happy for Vaughn, but now everyone knows what I did, due to Julia's mouth. It was great wedding. I enjoyed I enjoyed it like it was my own.

The down side is, we don't hang out as much anymore. Though, I still have other friends.

Nothing left to do, I decided to buy more seeds at Chen's shop. I walked down the brick road, waving to everyone nearby. This island is extremely popular, and lots of people live here. I stared up at the blue sky as leave flew in the breeze.

Suddenly, someone bumped into me. I fell backwards and shut my eyes, waiting for myself to fall. I didn't feel anything except a firm, but gentle hand on my wrist. I opened my eyes.

It took me a minute to recognize him. He was blocking the sun, and with a light voice, he asked:

"Are you alright, Miss?"

I could see his features now. He had blonde hair that flipped out at the sides, with beautiful blue eyes. He was wearing a black shirt, white jeans and a white and yellow jacket.

But his voice was the thing that surprised me. It was light and graceful, and sounded like bells chiming.

"Um…" I blushed.

He pulled me up and I heard his light voice again. "Are you alright?"

"Y-Yes!" I forced myself to answer.

He rubbed the back of his head. "I'm sorry, I was daydreaming. It happens from time to time."

I couldn't help but giggle. "It's okay, I do it too sometimes."

He smiled a friendly smile. "Ah, introductions. My name is Will." He bowed like a prince does to a princess.

I blushed. "C-Chelsea! Nice to meet you!"

I realized he has a white horse with him.

"Just like a prince…" I whispered.

"Hm? I'm sorry, I couldn't hear you."

"O-Oh! Nothing!" I laughed sheepishly. He smiled again, the afternoon sun making his hair golden. "Aren't you a cute one."

My cheeks turned pink, but I smiled back.

Maybe I have another shot at love.

**Chapter 1:**

"Julia, you haven't talked to me in days! I miss you." I whined.

She sat next to me, resting her head on her palm. "Sorry, Chelsea. But you've gotten kind of boring, I can't hear the usual stories of you and Vaughn anymore." I frowned.

"That's horrible. I gotta stop talking to you." I turned away and crossed my arms. She chuckled.

"Where's Mark, anyway?"

She hesitated. "I don't know."

"Oh, well."

It was quiet for a while.

"Your right, I am boring."

I remembered the Will incident. Should I ask her about him? No, I don't want to sound desperate. Maybe I could convince her I'm just curious?

"Hey Julia..."

"Hm?"

"Do you know who the new guy is?"

She thought for a second. "I've heard of him. I've never seen him, though. Why? Do you have an interest in him?" She grinned.

Dang.

"N-No! Of course not! just happened to bump into him today, that's all!" I soon realized what mistake I made.

"What!? What happened? Why didn't you tell me earlier?"

It happened like, 2 hours ago! I have a farm, of course your gonna have to wait!"

"Is he cute? What's he like? His name--"

The door suddenly opened. "Mark! finally, what took you so--" I was interrupted by someone else walking in.

Julia and I stared in awe of what came before us.

Will, the guy I saw not 2 hours ago, was standing without a shirt in swimming trunks with a towel over his shoulder. "Hello, girls. Was I interrupting anything?"

We both shook our heads vigorously.

He walked up to us, glancing for me to Julia. "I believe we haven't met." He said to Julia. He flashed her a smile. "My name is Will. I'll be living here for a while with my cousin. Nice to meet you."

"Y-You too, Prince--I mean, Romeo--I mean, Will!"

He laughed. "That's not the first time I've been called that. Yes, I come from a wealthy family, envied by most--" He began doing poses only princes could do without looking ridiculous.

While he was talking, I whispered to Julia. "This is the guy."

"Really? He's kind of weird."

"He wasn't like this 2 hours ago, I swear!"

"Didn't he say something about staying with a cousin?"

"I don't know. I was to busy trying to avoid his body." I sneered.

"Hey! It's not my fault."

"Don't mind my shirtless self being here, I was taking a walk down the beach, it's beautiful, I might like it here." He finished.

"The beach? It's Autumn!"

"Yes, but the weather doesn't matter when you can catch the beauty of the ocean."

Julia and I just stared at him.

Suddenly, the door swung open. "Sorry I'm late guys, the owner of the Hotel was all like--" Mark stopped dead when he realized a shirtless man he's never seen before was making conversation with us.

"Hello there. My name is Will." He flashed another perfect smile.

He narrowed his eyes. "Oh, I see how it is. Well two can play at this game!" Mark suddenly pulled his shirt off. The girl's eyes nearly popped out of their heads. Will looked confused. "Excuse me?"

Mark walked past him and sat across from Julia and I, ignoring Will. He flipped his golden hair and turned back to us. "May I take a seat?"

"S-Sure." Julia stuttered. He sat next to me, and I was still blushing madly from the scene. "S-So, Will, who is your cousin?"

"You may not believe me, but Sabrina is my cousin and Regis is my uncle."

The whole room went quiet.

"Oh man, I'm sorry." Mark said.

He laughed. "It's alright. He's not as bad when you've known him all your life."

Mark narrowed his eyes. "So, your not like, half vampire, are you?"

"M-Mark!" I scolded.

"No, no. I'm quite human." He chuckled.

"You DAD was a brother to REGIS?" Julia asked.

He nodded.

The room was quiet again. Will looked at the clock hanging over the kitchen. "Well, I must depart, fair maidens, and Mark. It was a pleasure talking to you." He smiled and made his way out gracefully, making Maribelle gasp in his presence.

Again, it was silent.

I looked at Julia. "Did you see his--?"

"Uh-huh."

"And his--?"

"Yep."

"What about that--?"

"Oh yeah."

Mark rolled his eyes and snorted. "He's not all that great. Him being related to the island's vampire says so."

"Come on, he's not all that bad. I think he's sweet."

"And crazy."

"You know, it wouldn't bad for you to be romantic once it a while, Mark." I said playfully.

Something flashed in his green eyes that I couldn't recognize. Then he grinned. "Good luck getting me to be like that."

* * *

_Well? Does this prove the story is gonna be great or what? I'll try to hurry with the other chapters A.S.A.P! Also, when I looked at my One Last Kiss story, I realized there were countless mistakes of it! I'll try to do a rewrite of that._

_Reveiws, please!_

_xXWolfHeartXx  
_


	2. Raise the Islands!

_Hello again! Sorry for the extremely long wait. I'm actually having a bit of writers block! How unfortunate! Anyway, here's the second chapter!_

* * *

_**Chapter 2:**_

I softly ran the brush over Bessie, and she lazily munched on fodder. _What do I want to do today? Hm..._

_Say hi to Will?_

My face heated up, and I hit myself mentally. That's a horrible idea...I can't even think about him without my face taking the color of a tomato. Imagine what he'll think when I blurt out some nonsense and run out, probably tripping and landing on my face on the way.

_Why do I think of him like that? I've known him for two days! I'm acting like such a kid..._

Depression loomed over me.

I shook my head, making my brown hair whack my face. _Get ahold of yourself! It's just some little, tiny, microscopic crush--No! Not even a crush! An...Acquaintance. Yeah! That's right!_

Still...

Bessie mooed irritably, as if saying; "Why did you stop? Keep brushing!"

"Alright, alright." I sighed. "Your lucky, you don't have to worry about stupid hormones, a bull just has the hots for you and--"

"Chelsea?"

Elliot stood at the entrance of the barn, slightly disturbed by my conversation with my oldest cow.

"Er, Elliot. What do you...want?"

"I just wanted to tell you that I brought some seeds for you..." He said quietly, backing away a bit.

"I'm not crazy, Elliot! I just...You don't understand!" I sighed.

"Thanks, I'll get back to work."

_*** * ***_

I woke up to the sound of somone beating on my door.

"Chelsea! CHELSEA! WAKE UP!"

I lazily rolled out of bed, forgetting a floor was beneath me.

"Ouch." I mumbled, my face on the floor.

Reluctanly, I opened the door, rubbing my eye from sleep. "What do you want you old..."

"A voice is coming from the meadow! Let's hurry!"

I just stood, staring at him. Was this guy serious?

"You woke me up because your skitzofrenic?"

Without warning, he grabbed my wrist and dragged me in my night clothes (A tank-top and pants.) to the Meadow.

Mummers filled the island, most everyone in night clothes.

"Chelsea!" Julia ran up to me. "Something really creepy is going on with the Shrine! I can hear voices!"

I narrowed my eyes. Julia too? I didn't hear anything.

Mark was talking to Denny, both in boxers and t-shirts. "Nice duck shorts, Mark." I laughed.

He looked at me and grinned. "Hey! Did you hear that voice? It's coming from the Shrine. It's kind of creepy."

"I don't hear anything. I'm gonna go check it out."

I walked up to the stone Shrine, feeling an eerie aura radiating off the ainchent rock.

"Restore...restore the islands..." The rock whispered.

"HOLY--"

"Chelsea!" Taro waddled up to me. "What's wrong? You heard it too?"

"Yeah..."

"Chelsea." A tiny voice said.

"Huh? You say something, Taro?"

He shook his head.

"Chelsea! Down here!"

I looked down, and a little red Harvest Sprite looked up at me.

"Oh, aren't you cute!" I said a little too loud. People stared.

Taro studied me. "What?"

"Urk! I mean--! The flowers here are so cute! So many colors!" I laughed sheepishly.

Everyone resumed their conversation.

"Anyway..." The little Sprite continued. "You have to raise the islands, Chelsea! Gather Sun Stones and use their power!"

"Huh? Sun Stones?"

"Sun Stones are rocks that have the power of the sun within them. You can use them to raise islands that sunk in an earlier earthquake."

"Mother Nature sucks sometimes, huh?"

Taro poked me in my ribs with his walking...staff thing. "Chelsea, who are you talking too?"

"Oh! Taro can't see us, so you have to explain everything."

_How is Taro going to believe me? 'Hey! An invisible Harvest Sprite wants me to restore islands! Can you help me out with gathering rocks that have the power of the sun?' Get real._

Still, I explained it all and, surprisingly, he believed me. "You mean this?"

In his hand, a bright red rock shaped like the sun gleamed.

The Sprite gawked. "T-That's it! That's a Sun Stone!"

"Oh."

"Here, Chelsea, take it. I found it the other day and in order to restore islands you need them."

"Thanks, Taro!"

* * *

_This story is rarely going to be about the original game, so don't worry your pretty little head about it if this chapter was boring. I only wanted to make things less difficult as the story goes on._

_Review's would be nice!_

_xXWolfHeartXx_


	3. Beautiful Treasure

_Ugh...How difficult! Try writing with a serious case on Writer's block! I hope you enjoy!_

_Seriously. I hope so._

* * *

_**Chapter 3:**_

I, despite myself, gathered a few stones. You wouldn't believe the unpredictable places I find them. Under a windmill, in a fence, etc.

I was eager to get them to the Shrine, to see the selections on islands I could raise. Pizza island? Cracker island? CANDY ISLAND?? I must be hungry or something.

I took a boat to the Meadow, a nice middle-aged man named Kirk worked the motor. I walked up to the Shrine, but stopped dead. Some girl was talking to herself in a strange costume. A japanese dress or something.

"Ah! What treasure this is! My tresure hunting never reaches a limit!"

I coughed noisily.

She jumped and turned around. "Who's there?"

"I-I'm Chelsea! Nice to meet you!"

She was very beautiful, I was jealous already. Her very long black hair had acssesories I didn't recognize. Her dress looked tight on her curvy body and she had dark-colored eyes that gave some sort of a gentle glare...or something. I'm not good with details.

"Oh, a resident?"

"Yes...may I ask what your doing?"

"I'm taking this treasure as a part of my collection, of course!"

My eyes widened. "You can't! This Shrine is sacred to the islands!"

"Is that so?"

I nodded vigorously.

"Well, in that case, I'll leave it be. My name is Lily, by the way."

"W-Welcome! Are you going to be staying here, on Vendure island, I mean?"

"Yes. I hear there is a Hotel where I can rest."

I nodded. "Across from Vendure island's east bridge is Sprout island. You'll see it as soon as you cross the bridge." She flashed a charming smile that reminded me of Will. "Thank you. I trust we can become acquaintances in the future."

Acquaintance. That's what Will is to me.

An acquaintance.

Maybe this is kind of like punishing me for pracically _giving _Vaughn to Sabrina. Why would I be punished? They _are _married. She said yes, and they must've truly loved each other from the start. Everyone's happy.

No...

I'm not happy.

Why is that?

* * *

_I hope that was more amusing that the last chapter! Stay tuned!_

_You know I love reviews!_

_xXWolfHeartXx_


	4. Umbrella Sharing

_I, Wolfie, will try to make this chapter a great one. I vow to knock your socks off with this amazing story. I vow it!_

_How was that? Heh heh._

* * *

_**Chapter 4:**_

"JULIA~!"

I tackled her from behind while she squeaked in surprise.

"Good morning, Chelsea!" She giggled.

"How's life?"

"More importantly, how's Will?"

My face went deep red. "W-What's that supposed to mean?"

"Don't tell me--you haven't talked to him since a few days ago?"

"W-well..."

"We should visit him!"

"What?!"

"Yeah! Let's go!"

"B-but we don't even know where he lives!"

"Well, let's go to Sabrina's then!"

"N-no! Juliaaaa!" She dragged me out of Maribelle's shop and to Sabrina's mansion.

_*** * ***_

Sabrina gingerly opened the door. "Julia? C-Chelsea?"

How is it she stutters at my name? It's not that hard to say.

"Hello, Sabrina!" Julia greeted cheerfully.

"Come in."

She led us upstairs, pictures lining the walls of herself when she was little. "Sabrina, is this you? You're so cute!" I giggled. Her cheeks turned pink. "P-Please refrain from touching anything. My father is strict about his belongings."

As soon as we made it upstairs, we were greeted by Regis and...Will?!

"Sabrina, you didn't tell me guests were expected." Regis said, almost irritably. Probably didn't want phesant germs on his floor.

"I'm sorry father, but they came suddenly."

"Ah, Chelsea! Julia! How nice to see you beautiful maiden's again." Will smiled warmly, and my heart skipped a beat.

I looked past Will and Vaughn was leaning against a wall, his arms crossed. I wanted to run up and hug him, but I stopped myself. I have to be cool...

I took one step forward and tripped over a wrinkle in the rug, landing flat on my face with arms outstretched in front of me.

"C-Chelsea?!" Will and Julia said at the same time. He ran over and they both helped me up. My eyes were watering from the pain of the bridge of my nose. I blushed, embaressed.

"I-I'm alright." I said, blinking away tears.

"Oh, no...Does your nose hurt?" Will asked, concerned. I waved my arms around, trying to get some space. "N-No! I'm fine! Really!" I laughed sheepishly.

He laughed. "Your clumsy, aren't you? Forgive me for laughing, your just too adorable."

I blushed even more, shifting my eyes to the floor. "Uh..."

I looked up from from the ground. My gaze went past Will, and I stared at Vaughn and Sabrina.

Vaughn's face came closer to Sabrina's, their lips making contact.

I flinched, then hit myself mentally. So what if they kissed? I don't care!

I don't...

They pulled away, and Vaughn said something I couldn't hear. Sabrina's cheeks turned pink and she smiled. He smiled back.

...care.

"Chelsea?"

Will's voice pulled me into my senses.

"I'm sorry, I just..." my eyes lowered. I didn't know what to say. He looked at me, confused and concerned.

"Julia, do you mind if I take Chelsea from you?"

My head snapped up. "Huh?"

"Uh? Sure..." She replied, sceptical.

He took my hand. "Uncle, I'm going. Thank you for having me. Goodbye, Julia. Nice to meet you, Vaughn." He grunted in reply.

"Goodbye, Will."

He pulled me downstairs. "Where are we going?"

"My home."

My face pretty much exploded. "Y-Your house?! Why there?" I flustered.

"I want to show you something."

I waved my arm around. "N-no! I promised Julia--!"

He kept pulling me, ignoring my excuses.

_*** * ***_

As soon as we got to the docks, he let go of my hand. I looked up. "Wow..." A huge, wooden ship loomed over me, the sails wavering in the breeze.

"Are you coming?" Will called.

"Y-yes!" I followed him on board, and he opened a door under the sail, letting me in first.

"You live on this big ship?"

"Indeed. I feel living on a ship and waking up to the smell of the ocean is better than living in a Hotel." He strolled to a shiny, expensive looking cabinet.

"Don't you get lonely sometimes?" I frowned. I can't imagine living on a big, empty ship with no one to talk to. At least I talk to my animals.

"Not usually."

"If your really rich, why would you come here? Curious?"

"My parents sent me here to 'gain experience,' unfortunetly."

_Unfortunetly? _"I guess you don't like it here..."

"I love it here! It's peacful and charming. I'm just used to being spoiled by money. I guess you could say I miss them. I just think they threw me out, that's all." He smiled sheepishly.

"Oh...I see."

"Ah! Here it is."

He pulled out something shiny, and oberved it in his palm, closing the box with the other. "Huh?"

He walked back to me, showing me a beautiful necklace, a diamond heart design.

"How beautiful...!"

"I'm glad you like it! It's for you, then."

"W-what?! I can't take this!"

"Of course you can. I'm giving it to you." He smiled and, again, my heart fluttered.

He held both ends of the chain, and stood behind me. Realizing what he was doing, I pulled my hair up. He stood in front of me when he was finished putting the necklace on. "You look beautiful." He said. I blushed.

"I-I have to go!" I said, realizing how late it was.

"Oh! I'll walk you."

"Okay." There's no point in arguing with him, he'll just say it's nothing.

We walked outside, the clouds gray and crowded.

I held my hand out. "Uh-oh. Looks like it's going to rain." I frowned. I wanted our walk together to be perfect...

A cold drop of water hit just below my right eye. "Oh!"

In a matter on minutes, it was pouring down.

"Oh, no..." I said.

"It's fine. We just have to share an umbrella."

I blushed and my voice caught in my throat. Share an umbrella? Will and I? Huddled together, trying not to get wet...

I shook the thought away. He's just being nice! Plus, all of that romantic, over-dramatic stuff happens in movies! This is reality.

He took an umbrella leaning on the wall by the door and put the handle in my hand, and put his over mine, opening the door and unfolding the umbrella to sheild us from the rain. Our arms touched, I could feel the warmth radiating off his body. I wanted to huddle closer to him, but I couldn't do anything that embarassing!

His gentle hand was over mine. Not technically holding hands, but this was close enough to make me blush every step of the way.

My heart melted.

He had his free hand in his pocket. He was smiling, staring at the road, only glancing at me sometimes. I shifted my eyes up to look at him. The only person I knew who smiled all the time was Denny.

He caught me staring. "Your eyes are amazing. I've never noticed it before."

"H-huh? Oh, thank you."

He casually came closer to me and held my hand tighter. I stared down at the brick path.

_Oh my gosh...!_

Good thing my ranch is far from his ship. I wanted this _perfect_ walk to last.

_*** * ***_

_**Julia**_

I hope Chelsea's having a great time.

She was with one of the most handsome guys on the island, and I'm stuck with The Vampire, The Vampire's Daughter, and her husband, Mr. Anti-Social Cowboy.

I chatted with Sabrina, the whole time wondering what Chelsea was doing. Did he take her to the beach? The meadow? HIS HOUSE?

Chelsea you naughty, naughty girl.

My gaze was on Vaughn now. I saw staring at him without knowing. "Is there something you want?" He snapped.

I narrowed my eyes. I heard the story from Chelsea--she gave this JERK up, then he took Sabrina like some...some...Mutt!

I marched right up to him past Sabrina and looked square in his striking violet eyes. "What?" He said irritably.

"Do you just like to ruin people's lives, or do you have a thing for cute, adorable girls?"

He widened his eyes in surprise. "Huh?"

Without another word, I stormed out of the house and stomped to my house. That guy!

It started sprinkling suddenly, and I look up at the clouds. They were dusky and crowded. I hurried my way to my mom's shop.

* * *

_I actually thought this chapter was adorable! I tried my best! And, hey, I vowed to be better!_

_Reviews are appriciated!_

_xXWolfHeartXx_


	5. Dinner at a Vampire Mansion

_Can you imagine what Chelsea is feeling? PURE BLISS!_

* * *

_**Chapter 5:**_

I sat up in bed and stretched my arms, smiling. I traced my fingers over the diamond heart design on my necklace.

_I can't believe I slept with this on! I'm acting like a little kid again. I can't overreact about this!_

I blushed and held tightly onto my blanket. Still, that was the sweetest thing a guy ever did for me. I smiled. "I know! I'm going to see him today, too!" I said to myself.

I gently hit myself in the cheek. _No, no! He'll think I'm desperate! I can't see him every day!_

But still...

I shook my head. Why do I want to see him so badly?

_Admit it! You like him!_

I blushed madly.

_*** * * **_

_"Chelsea."_

_I turned around to see Will stepping toward me._

_"Will? What's wrong?" I looked up at his troubled, perfect face._

_"You see, darling..." He took my hands in his, looking into my eyes. "I just can't stop thinking about you lately." He put his other hand on my back to pull me closer. My face heated up._

_"B-but Will, why would you fall for me? I'm just a rancher--" He inturupted me._

_"Stop, Chelsea. Your perfect for me. I love you, darling. Please, take me now. I can't live with you!" I felt happy tears coming on. "Oh, Will..."_

_His face came closer to mine, and I closed my eyes, waiting for his lips to press against mine..._

"Chelsea!"

I snapped back into reality. "Huh?"

"You were dead for about a minute, I think. I've been talking but you've been staring off into space!" Julia sighed, putting her hands on her hips.

"I'm sorry, Julia. What were you saying?"

"What happened yesterday with you and Will? I was worried!" She raised her fists up to her chest and leaned forward. For some reason, that's what she does when she's frustrated or persistent.

"N-nothing!"

"Chelsea!"

"Fine!" Even I was kind of exited to tell someone about that.

I showed her the necklace he put on himself and how he walked me home in the rain.

"Wahh! Your so lucky, Chelsey!" Julia whined.

"D-don'y worry, Julia! You have features to get men, too!" I stuttered.

She glared daggers at me. "What do you mean by that?"

"Eh? Well, your very pretty..."

"Do you think--nevermind! forget I asked!"

"What is it?!"

"Do you think Mark...likes me?"

"Well I don't really know...there's a possibility!"

"Yeah..." I tried to think of a way to cheer her up.

"Julia, look at yourself! Your beautiful! You have wavy blond hair and blue eyes, not to mention a perfect body! I bet every time Mark looks at you, his heart swells and he doesn't know what to say and he ends up making a fool of himself..." I realized I was talking about myself. Julia looked at me and smiled. "Is that what happens when your with Will?"

I smiled. "Y-yeah...but that's not the point! I mean..." I grinned evily.

"When i say you have a perfect body--" I grabbed her over-developed chest. "I mean your brests are huge! Geez, what's your bra size? D?? When did you get a rack like that, huh?!" her cheeks got pink in embaressment. "D-don't touch! It's my genetics, okay!"

We looked at each other for a short moment. She smiled, and we both burst into laughter.

When our laughter died out, she hugged me. "Thank you, Chelsea. I'm so happy your my friend." I smiled. "Don't mention it."

"Why are you still hanging around me? Go see your Prince Charming!"

"Eh?"

"Chelsea, I'm sorry to say this, but I'm kicking you out of my house! Go say hi to Will! I think he likes you."

"I'm being kicked out?!"

"This is for your own good!" She laughed.

So, I found my way walking down to Will's ship.

"Why am I doing this again?" I mumbled to myself. Oh yeah. Julia.

I stood in front on Will's door, hesitating. Do I really have to?

Yet, secretly, I really wanted too.

Gathering my courage, I sent my knuckle down to knock on the door, but the door opened before I felt the wood. Suddenly, Will walked out and slammed his forehead against mine. I squeaked in pain and surprise.

"Oh!" He exclaimed, holding his forhead. "Chelsea?"

I laughed sheepishly. "Hello, Will."

He placed his hand at the back of my neck to pull me closer to him, then with his other hand felt my forehead. My face heated up.

"I'm sorry, I injured a maiden! Are you alright?"

"I'm f-fine!" _So are you..._

He gave me some space, though I didn't want him to. "How unfortunate, I was just leaving. Was there something you need?"

"N-no, I just came to say hi, but if your busy..."

"Well I was going to my uncle's house to have dinner. Why don't you come with me? I'm sure he can't refuse a maiden with me to socialize."

_Have dinner at a Vampire Mansion? _

"I can't! I mean, he's not expecting me, and I'm not dressed right!" I looked down at my dirty work clothes.

"Chelsea, your more beautiful in the light of the day."

I avoided his gaze and held the bottom of my shirt, blushing. "I can't--"

Suddenly, Will grabbed my hands and intwined his fingers with mine, jerking his hand back to pull me, my face inches from his. I stared into his crystal clear eyes that made my heart swell every time. He grazed his cheek against mine, his warm breath tickling my ear. "Pretty please?"

Shocked, my mouth moved on it's own. "Okay."

_*** * ***_

"Hello, uncle!"

Will greeted Regis happily, and my face was still burning from Will's persuasive way of convincing me to have dinner at a Vampire Mansion. I should've kept a cross or holy water in my pocket or something.

Goddess, how long will I be here?

"Ah, greetings, William!" Regis boomed.

_William? That's his full name? Of course. He came from a rich family, William sounds more sophisticated._

He ran his fingers through his golden hair. "Uncle, please. I'd prefer it if you would adress me as Will."

"My apologies. Come, come! Sabrina is getting the plates ready. Dinner is almost done."

Will took my hand and led me into the huge, shiny kitchen. Again, I blushed. "Hello Will, Chelsea." Sabrina said happily. "Hi, Sabrina." I smiled.

Vaughn stood behind her.

I tried my best to avoid him, though I don't know why.

"Do you need assistance, uncle?" Will asked politely as Regis prepared dinner. "Thank you, Will. Could you give me that..." I wasn't paying attention to the rest. Vaughn walked up to me. "Chelsea."

Reluctantly, I looked up at him. "Yes?"

"Why have you been avoiding me?"

"Chelsea, could you help me fry this, please?" Will asked. "Sure." I mumbled, leaving Vaughn.

I stared blanky at the smoking pan. I can't ignore Vaughn forever. Sooner of later, he'll ask me the same question and he's going to expect a satisfiying answer. What am I going to say? 'Sorry, but I'm still madly in love with you and I can't bear to look at you knowing I gave you to Sabrina! Does that offend you? My bad!' Puh-lease.

"C-Chelsea!" Will said frantically, pulling me from my train of thought.

"Huh?"

"Your going to--"

A loud BOOM sound came from right in front of me, and an explosion of smoke burst from the pan. My face, clothes, the stove and the ceilling coated with black matter.

Silence.

"I..." I flustered, embaressment heated my blood, making my skin red under black stains. My eyes watered. "I'm so..."

Everyone just glanced from me to Regis, waiting to see what happened.

I heard a noise coming from Will. He covered his mouth, trying to hold in laughter, but unsuccsesful. He exploded with joyous laughter. My blood was close to 100 degrees by now.

Will walked up to he, holding his stomatch in pain. "F-forgive me, maiden. Your so clumsy." He wiped some black stuff from under my eye to reveal my red cheeks. "Your too cute!" He smiled. "Urk..."

"William! Take her to the bathroom and help her clean up, while I clean this mess!" Regis fumed. "No, please! Let me help--"

"You've helped enough!" He snapped. I flinched back in fear. This vampire's gonna kill me...

Will took my hand and led me to the bathroom, I wiped tears away, leaving black smudges on my hands.

"Don't cry, dear maiden. It's alright."

"I-I'm not c-crying!" I snapped feebly.

He smiled and rubbed a wet towel on my cheeks to get the black off my skin. "I can d-do it myself." I wanted to keep the little dignity I had left. Which was maybe 5%.

"Don't worry about my uncle, he's a little testy when it comes to his mansion."

"W-what about dinner? I ruined everything."

"Not everything! We still have the main dish, don't worry, Chelsea."

I continued to rub my face with the wet cloth, when I felt his slender finger trace all the way up my jawline to look into my eyes. "My adorable, cute Chelsea." He smiled. I blinked. "Will..." This was like a dream. Everything that goes horribly wrong for me, when I'm with him it all turns alright. I smiled back at him. My heart felt whole with happiness. Even if you pick up the peices to a broken heart, it won't become whole until somone is there to slowly heal it. It takes two to do that, you have to work together. I'm not sure if he loves me the way I love him, but even being in his presence, to look into his captivating eyes, it makes me feel happier than I've been in a long time. I blush, trip, explode food...but, amazingly, being myself gathers his attention.

I didn't notice until later that Vaughn stood in the doorway.

"V-Vaughn?" I flustered.

Will stood straight and twisted around to look at him. But something was...

Different.

The way he looked at him. What was it? Stern? Jealousy? I did not know. Though it was the first time I saw Will look like that, with that expression.

"You took so long I was just coming up to check on you." He scowled. "Save that for later, will you? Chelsea, you've got to help clean up."

I flinched. "Yes, of course." Vaughn left, swiftly turning on his heels to walk back to the kitchen. I started to walk out of the bathroom, but Will grabbed my arm. I looked at him. "Will?"

He recoiled, then let go. "Excuse me." he smiled. "My apoligies. Come, let's finish dinner." he silently led me to the kitchen, where the mess was already clean in a short amount of time. "Alright, now that that's done, let's begin dinner, shall we?"

Dinner was awkward. Vaughn and Will were glancing at each other strangely, Regis glared at me the entire meal yet eating at the same time, Sabrina looked at everyone nervously.

I stared at my plate of chopped eggplant. I know, disgusting.

Regis rubbed his temple irritably. "Chelsea, eggplants are my specialty. Why aren't you eating?"

"Well, I don't really like eggplants." Everyone stared at me.

Sabrina was shaking her head, as if saying; "Chelsea, don't say another word!"

It was then I realized what I did wrong. This was a rich, sophisticated family, and it's considered rude to refuse to eat your meal, even if you don't like it. I sat, stiff. shaking from embaressment. "I-I mean, I'm full!"

Everyone still stared.

Let me correct myself; It's rude to not eat your meal PERIOD.

Will suddenly picked up his fork and ate the eggplants off my plate himself, his eyes closed. "Uh?!"

"William!" Regis scolded.

"Uncle, please, don't blame Chelsea for this. She's not used to living like us. She's kind enough to come to dinner, so does not need to live like us. Your cooking is divine, uncle. She's just not a fan."

I looked at him and blushed.

_He's sticking up for me._

"William, I do not approve of your behavior. I'm afraid this dinner is ruined." He stood up and walked briskly downstairs.

"Father..." Sabrina sighed. "I'm sorry Will, Chelsea. I know it's not your fault, but it's getting late..."

"I understand, Sabrina. Thank you for having us. Chelsea?" He held out his hand. "Oh." I gently placed my hand in his, blushing. Vaughn scowled and rolled his eyes.

Will and I walked out together, and, again, he walked me home.

* * *

_Aww! I felt this chapter was kind of deep when it comes to romance. Man, you guys are going to be dissapointed later in the story. But don't worry! This is going to have a happy ending, unlike One Last Kiss. (Heh. Sorry.) I hope you liked this long chapter!_

_Re-viewza!_

_xXWolfHeartXx_


	6. Just Like Her Mother

_Things are going a little quick in my story. Maybe I should slow down..._

* * *

_**Chapter 6:**_

I sprinkled some water on my carrots, green leaves emerging from the earth. That's why I like carrots--they're good, healthy, and grow quicker than other crops.

I heard some kind of whinney coming from the entrance of my farm. I turned around, expecting some kind of animal attack, but it was only Maribelle, gently pulling a white horse to her left, and a brown horse to her right. Curious, I strolled up to Julia's mother. "Maribelle?"

"Good morning, Chelsea. How's the ranch?" She smiled.

"Great, thanks. What's with the horses?" I glanced from the brown one to the white.

"Well, you've been working so hard, and my friend had some horses she wanted to give away! I decided to reward you."

I beamed. "Really? Thank you, Maribelle!"

"No problem! Which one would you like? They're both girls."

I shifted my eyes from the brown horse to the white horse. They both had thick, beautiful manes and soft brown eyes. Though the white one was very beautiful, I always liked brown horses. "The brown one!" I giggled like a child.

"Great! Good choice. I'll find another taker for this one." She patted the white horse's back. "Oh! By the way...how's Will?"

I gawked. "H-huh? How do you know about--?" I flustered. "Julia's been talking to me about him! I remember when I was about your age, I had men like that lined up to get a date with me!" She laughed. Somehow, I had the slightest feeling of doubt in the back of my mind. Maribelle was pretty, for her age. I couldn't imagine what she looked like when she was mine or Julia's age.

"Well, I'll be going now. Be sure to buy some more feed for your new animal!"

"A-alright!"

Maribelle waved, and I stood there for a second, patting the chocolate brown horse. I led her to the stable. "Hm. What should I call you? Something cute, like--"

Suddenly, the horse took off full speed in the other direction, toward the village. "Huh?!"

I chased after it. _No way I'm losing a horse that was a gift from Maribelle!_

"Come back here you inasane horse!" I yelled. I think it actually sped up. "Wha--?! Are you trying to annoy me? Geez!" The horse went around Lanna's house to the beach.

_*** * * **_

A person stood a few feet away from me. It seemed like the air sparkled around him, I didn't know who it was.

"My my my. What a beautiful..."

Suddenly, he turned around. It seemed like everything was going in slow motion.

"...horse you are."

_*** * ***_

I screeched to a stop, almost falling backwards. I looked around to see where she went, huffing.

HUH?

My new horse had her muzzle on Will's cheek lovingly. I gawked. "Chelsea...is this your horse?" Will pointed to her.

"Y-yes..."

I pulled her away from him. "Sorry about that." I apoligized, my face heating up from embarrassment. "I just got her as a gift from Maribelle, and she just took off."

He chuckled. "Well, I always loved horses. I don't mind."

I laughed sheepishly. "W-well I should be going."

"Very well. Farewell, fair maiden."

"Goodbye." I waved, and walked to my farm. _How embarrassing..._

"Alright, Rose." That's the name I decided to give her. "No more running away, got it?" I waved a finger at her, as if she could understand. She blinked, and I patted her back. "Good girl. I'll be right back with your food. If your gone before I get back, you won't get any dinner!" I was kidding, of course. I would never starve my animals as punishment.

I strolled down the brick road, whistling a tune. I swung open the door, the cowbell over it ringing in my ears. Maribelle was chatting with Julia, Mark behind her. "No, way, mom!" Julia laughed. Maribelle looked a little irritated. "It's true! I used to be a skinny little thing like you, Julia. Boys begged to go on dates with me! Here's a picture." Maribelle plucked a picture frame off the shelf in the back of the room and gave Julia the picture.

Mark and I stood by both sides of Julia, trying to get a look at her when she was younger. She looked just like Julia, but with a darker hair color and only half of her hair tied up. She was wearing a pretty blue dress and a man I guessed was Julia's father had his arm wrapped around her. Mark whistled. "Whoa! You look just like Julia, Maribelle!" I said.

"As I got older, I let loose. I didn't focus on my figure as much anymore. It runs in the family." Maribelle put the picture frame back on the shelf.

"So...I'm going to look like my mom when I get older?" She wondered aloud, troubled. I chuckled and Mark patted her head. "It's okay, Julia. I'll always like you." He grinned playfully. Julia's cheeks turned pink.

Maribelle smirked and went back behind the counter. I followed. "I would like 20 pounds of Pet food, please."

"Alright, honey. That'll be 200G."

* * *

_I didn't really put a lot of thought into this. I should give some more charecters a time to shine, so I just went ahead a typed this. (Thanks for the ideas, reviewers! ;D)_

_Click the button that says review if you love the chapter!_

_xXWolfHeartXx_


	7. Confusion With A Heavy Heart

_Will's PV! El Gasp! I can't wait for you guys to read this one~! Sorry for the delay. Stupid Semester Exams. Anyway, enjoy this chapter! This is what Will feels, and you may think he's a jerk. More than Vaughn. (Is that possible? Whatever.)_

* * *

_**Chapter 7:**_

I first met Chelsea when I was enjoying the scenery of the island. I loved the way the breeze felt, the sun shined, and you could always smell the ocean and hear seagulls. I guess I was enjoying it too much that I didn't quite realize I was still walking.

"Are you alright, miss?" I asked.

I was immediately surprised of how she looked. Her clothes were basic unlike were I'm from, and she was covered in dirt. What surprised me was her features. She had chestnut brown hair that hung over her shoulders, covered with a red bandanna. Her large blue eyes stared into mine, which seemed to have the power to make your heart skip. She had a small body, and smelled like strawberries.

She didn't answer me at first, so I asked again. She snapped back into reality. "Y-Yes!"

"I'm sorry, I was daydreaming. It happens from time to time."

She giggled girlishly. I smiled. "It's okay, I do it too sometimes."

I adressed myself as Will, though my full name is much longer than that. I despise the name William, as some people such as my uncle have a habit of calling me that. I bowed down, my hand over my ribs and my arm outstretched beside me. That is, of course, the proper way to introduce yourself to a maiden as beautiful as she is.

She flustered. "C-Chelsea! Nice to meet you!" It was then I remembered I was going to visit this girl in the first place.

_*** * ***_

I saw her again the very same day after I went to the beach. I seemed to have forgotten to meet a woman named Julia. She lives in Maribelle's shop, an animal supply store, I believe.

The moment I walked into the barn, two maidens seemed to be talking in the kitchen. I recognized Chelsea, the rancher I met earlier. "Mark! finally, what took you so--" She stopped. The two women stared at me, realizing I wasn't wearing clothing over my torso.

"Hello, girls. Was I inturrupting anything?" I asked polietly.

They shook their heads.

I strolled up to the maiden I've never seen before. She had wavy strawberry blond hair, with blue eyes and a beautiful figure. Her smile was gentle and motherly. I could already tell she must be popular on the island.

"My name is Will." I smiled with my usual charm towards beautiful maidens. "I'll be living here for a while with my cousin. Nice to meet you."

"Y-you too, Prince--I mean, Romeo--I mean, Will!" She flustered.

I laughed. It's been a while since I've heard those nicknames. It seems as though I've gotten carried away with my bad habit of gloating, I just poured out words that came from confidence I've had my entire life.

The door swung open, making the cowbell upon the door ring. "Sorry I'm late guys, the owner of the Hotel was all like--" The blond boy stopped. He had a blue baseball cap over his golden hair and round green eyes that seemed to sparkle with humor. His clothes looked down-to-earth, like everyone else. (Besides the girl Lanna I've met a while ago.)

I smiled at the boy. "Hello there. my name is Will." He narrowed his eyes.

"Oh, I see how it is. Well, two people can play at this game!" He suddenly pulled off his shirt. The girl's eyes bulged. Confusion came to me. "Excuse me?" Was this young man challenging me? I doubt it. This has happened before, and I hated it when people think I'm higher than everyone else because I'm handsome and rich.

He said nothing, only walked by me and sat beside the two maidens. I figured this boy, Mark, was one of the girl's lovers. I decided to forget about it.

_*** * ***_

I sat on the shoreline, enjoying the relaxing breeze this happy island always seemed to have.

"Hey, Will, right?" A voice asked.

I looked up to see a tan young man smiling down at me, a fishing pole over his shoulder and a little black bird perching on the other.

"Ah, yes. Denny, I believe?"

"Awesome! You remembered my name. What are you doing here?"

"Just enjoying the scene." I smiled. "You're here to fish?" I asked, glancing at the rod.

"Yep! I live for fishing! And Minah birds. I'll never stop reeling in some good fish until I catch the motherload--the King fish!"

I realized he was more brash than I imagined.

"I hope you catch 'motherload,' as you said."

"Thanks! Oh! Did you hear about the new girl staying at the hotel?" He grinned.

"Hm? New girl?" I repeated.

"Yeah! I heard she's really pretty. She's from another land, too. I think her name's Lily."

"I see. I'll introduce myself to her. It was nice talking with you, Denny."

"You, too. Good luck!" He winked at me. I didn't know what he ment by that, but I strolled over the bridge to sprout island to meet Lily.

"Hm...maybe I should've told him she's kind of fierce. Oh, well." Denny threw his line out and waited paitently for a bite on the hook.

As soon as I crossed the bridge, a woman wearing a Chinese dress and acssesories in her long black hair. "Ah! Hello, Lily."

She looked at me with sharp, dark eyes. "Hm? I've seen you before. How do you know my name?"

I ran my hand through my hair. "I heard there was a beautiful maiden staying at the Hotel."

She grazed her chin with her fingers in thought. "Well, the Innkeeper is gorgeous. But, that does not answer my question."

I laughed sheepishly, and continued in trying to charm her. "You're the most beautiful maiden on the island, Lily."

Her eyes glinted, unphased. "Oh? You vex me."

I smiled. "Really? I'm only saying what's on my mind."

She smiled and put her hand on her chest. "You vex me, but I like you!"

I blinked, surprised. "Ah, I'm sorry, my name is Will."

"It's very nice to meet you, Will. I'll remember your name."

"It's like a dream for someone as beautiful as you to remember my name." I can't remember how many times I've said that to women in my lifetime.

The same lines, to different maidens.

_*** * ***_

"Good Afternoon, Uncle." I greeted as I walked upstairs. "William! Nice to see my nephew again!" Regis boomed in his usual pride.

"H-hello, Will. It's nice to see you." My shy cousin said almost in a whisper. I noticed a man in a cowboy suit. Sabrina saw me looking. "Oh! Will, this is Vaughn. My husband."

I beamed. "Sabrina, my soft-spoken cousin, got married! How wonderful! How long have you too been married?"

"A few months." She held her cheeks and blushed.

Vaughn chuckled. "Nice to meet 'ya, Will."

"Same to you, Vaughn." I smiled. "I hope you two are happy together."

Vaughn half-smiled and wrapped his arm around Sabrina's shoulders. "Yeah."

Suddenly, my heart felt as heavy as led. I flinched. Then, it felt normal again. I ignored the urge to clutch my chest in pain.

_What was that?_

I heard a knock coming from downstairs. "I'll get that." Sabrina said and walked quickly downstairs. Soon after she went, I heard voices that sounded like two women.

Sabrina reached the top onto the rug, then two maidens followed her, looking around the mansion.

Chelsea and Julia.

"Sabrina, you didn't tell me guests were expected." Regis said irritably, although trying to hide it. He despises it when things come unexpectedly.

"Ah! Chelsea! Julia! How nice to see you beautiful maidens again." I smiled, forgetting about the pain from earlier.

Chelsea looked past me without saying anything. She suddenly squared her shoulders and held her breath, taking a step forward. I didn't notice the wrinkle in the rug until she tripped over it.

"C-Chelsea!" Julia and I said at the same time. I helped her up and her eyes were watering as she gently rubbed the bridge of her nose. "I-I'm alright." She squeaked.

"Oh, no...does your nose hurt?" I asked, concered.

She struggled for space. "N-no! I'm fine! Really!" She laughed sheepishly. I couldn't help but laugh. "You're clumsy, aren't you? Forgive me for laughing, you're just too adorable."

She blushed and looked at the floor, then looked past me again. Sadness clouded her face. "Chelsea?" I asked.

"I'm sorry, I just..."

I had an idea. Something was obviously wrong, and I remembered the necklace I bought a while back. Maybe I could give that to her?

I asked Julia if I could take Chelsea, and I walked with her to my yacht, determined to make her feel better.

We chatted while I looked for the necklace, and when I gave it to her and put it on her neck myself, she was delighted, as I hoped.

"I-I have to go!" She exclaimed, realizing how late it was getting.

"Oh! I'll walk you."

"Okay."

She stretched her arm out. "Uh-oh. Looks like it's going to rain." she frowned.

Soon, it was pouring down raining.

"Oh, no..." She mumbled. I smiled. "It's fine. We just have to share an umbrella."

And so we did. My hand over hers, I walked beside her to the ranch.

_*** * ***_

The next day, Chelsea came to visit me.

Though instead of knocking and saying, 'hello!' I opened the door before then and bumped into her. I didn't want her visit to be wasted, so I invited her to dinner I was attending at my Uncle's mansion.

She said she wasn't dressed right, but I honestly think she looked adorable.

"Chelsea, you're more beautiful in the light of the day." I said.

She clutched the bottom of her shirt. "I can't--"

I pulled her toward me, hopefully making her rethink her choice. "Pretty please?" I whispered.

"Okay." She breathed.

I helped Uncle prepare dinner. I didn't know what we were cooking, Regis is secretive about his recipe's. I couldn't help but hear as Chelsea talked with Vaughn.

"Chelsea." He started.

"Yes?"

"Why have you been avoiding me?"

_Avoiding him?_

It seemed she was thinking of an answer. I pulled her out of the awkward moment. "Chelsea, could you help me fry this, please?" I asked politely.

She agreed and I watched her blankly stare at the pan. Worried, I glanced from her to the steaming pan. Is she even paying attention?

The pan sizzled and flames whipped from under it.

"C-Chelsea!" I warned frantically. "Huh?"

"You're going to--" BOOM.

Black matter blanketed her face, clothes, counter and ceiling.

After a long, strange silence, I couldn't help but laugh.

She was too cute.

Regis told me to help clean her up in the bathroom, and I took her hand and led her down the hall.

"Don't cry, dear maiden. It's alright." I comforted.

"I-I'm not c-crying!" She defended.

I smiled and rubbed her cheeks with a wet cloth. She insisted she'd do it herself. She thought she ruined dinner, but I assured her it was alright.

Without thinking, I traced my finger up her jawline to look into her large blue eyes. "My adorable, cute Chelsea." I mumered. She blinked. "Will..."

She looked over my shoulder. "V-Vaughn?"

I turned around. A twinge of irritation splitting through me, which I haven't felt in a long time.

"You took so long I was just coming up to check on you." He scowled. "Save that for later, will you? Chelsea, you've got a mess to clean up." With that, he stalked away.

She stepped around me to get to the kitchen, but suddenly, I grabbed her arm.

She looked at me, confused. "Will?"

I recoiled, then apoligized. She left, and I rested my hand on my forehead and leaned against the wall.

_Goddess, what's happening to me?_

* * *

_KYAAAA~! How cute! I outdid myself! (Heh!) I can't believe Will said motherload XD that raven Lily better back off! Boy, you guys are in for a surprise. Just wait... (laughs maniacally.)_

_You guys are gonna review, right? Of course you are!_

_xXWolfHeartXx_


	8. Apprehension Is a Funny Feeling

_The moment some of you have been waiting for...Vaughn and Chelsea time! XD_

* * *

_**Chapter 8:**_

"Bessie, you're so pretty!" I hugged my cow's neck while she munched on the green grass. The sun shined in the blue sky and the birds sang. I was extremely happy. The scene with Will in the Vampire's bathroom embedded into my memories.

I giggled like a child.

"What's up, Chelsea?" I turned around.

"Elliot! Oh, it's nothing." I laughed sheepishly. "Thanks for helping today."

"Don't thank me. I know you've been out of it for a while."

"Out of it? How?"

"Well, you've been laughing and blushing to yourself."

I gawked. "Is it that obvious?"

He laughed. "Kind of."

_*** * * **_

"JULI--" I stopped in mid-greeting. I stood on one foot with my arms outstretched, the breeze coming from the open door before it closed.

I was in Maribelle's shop, about to tackle Julia as usual, but Vaughn stood beside her, his hand in his pocket. He looked at me with his striking violet eyes.

I turned on my heels and made my way for the door, but Vaughn walked to me in long strides and grabbed my arm before I could escape. "No, way. You're not getting away from me this time."

I turned around. "I wasn't trying to escape or anything! I suddenly realized I forgot something--"

He rolled his eyes. "Right. Anyway..." He hesitated then glanced toward Julia, who was listening intently.

He leaned forward, his cheek grazing mine. I blushed. "H-huh?"

"Meet me at the Cafe at 3:00, alright?" He whispered.

"O-okay."

With that, he left. I stood, frozen. Julia grabbed my shoulders and shook me.

"Chelsea what did he say? Tell me tell me tell me!"

"Uh...did I tell you what happened a few days ago with Will?" I asked sheepishly.

Her eyes widened. "What? What happened?"

I told her about dinner at Regis's house, how Will convinced me to agree in the first place, the food exploding, and...well...etc.

"My Chelsea is going to get a boyfriend before me! How sad." Julia pretended to be deeply hurt.

"He's not my boyfriend! Don't worry, Julia! In fact, why don't you go see Mark now?"

She flustered. "When did Mark pop up in this conversation?"

"Just go, Julia!" I pulled her outside and walked with her over the bridge to Sprout island. I put my hands on my hips. "Well, go inside!" I encouraged.

"I can't!"

"Why not?! It's not like you to be bashful!"

She sighed. "Fine, fine." she mumbled.

I slapped her on the back gently. "Good luck!" I smiled.

_*** * ***_

I sat in the chair waiting for Vaughn. I wanted to get there early, so I came around 2:45.

Okay, 2:30.

He came 15 minutes after I did. I saw him walk into the Cafe and look around. I waved my hand around to get his attention. He took a deep breath and sat beside me.

"We have to talk."

I froze. "About what?" I squeaked.

"Will."

"I'm sorry, okay? I didn't--" I blinked. "What?"

"The new guy. Will."

Relief washed over me like a waterfall over rocks. "Oh, I see."

_Wait! This is probably about what he saw in the bathroom!_

My face went deep red. "It wasn't what you thought! Seriously--"

"He's a womanizer, Chelse."

"Womanizer?" I repeated.

"Yeah. He get's the girls to fall in love with him then breaks their heart. I know he does. He's...that type of guy."

"Whoa back up." I raised my hands. "'That type?' How do you know this is true?"

"Have you seen the way he acts towards women? 'Nice you see you beautiful maiden's again.' It's pretty obvious." He scowled.

"So, you're warning me?" I glared at him, suddenly feeling irritated.

"I just don't want you to get hurt." He defended.

"This isn't any of your buissness!" I snapped, my face leaning in.

"He's a cousin to my wife and my friend is a victim! Of course it's my buissness!" He leaned in as well.

"WHO ARE YOU CALLING A VICTIM?"

"YOU, IDIOT! WEREN'T YOU LISTENING?"

People were beginning to stare.

We both realized at once our faces were closer than they should be. We both blushed and leaned away. "S-sorry." He mumbled, moving his hat over his eyes.

"No, it's my fault." I mumbled. "I know how you seem to think that, but maybe he's not a bad person. Maybe..." Doubt creeped into my heart.

He sighed and looked at me. I stared at the ground, my knuckle touching my chin in nervousness.

"I have an idea. Why don't we go see what he's doing now?"

I looked at him. "Sure..."

_*** * ***_

We looked around the island together, and still no sign of him. I admit, I enjoyed walked with Vaughn. It was when we were walking down the road to the beach when I had the chance to look at him. His silver hair went with the breeze and his violet eyes stared straight ahead with determination and his usual frown I absolutly loved. My cheeks heated up and I stared at the white road, watching my red boots beat against the brick with every step.

I smiled sadly. _How pathetic am I? _

"There he is!" He said suddenly. My head snapped up.

He was sitting on the beach beside Denny, who was grinning and laughing.

"You've got to try this!"

"Hm...I've never had the time were I'm from."

Vaughn and I hid in a nearby bush. "What are they talking about?" He mumbled.

"Well here you go!"

Will took something Denny handed over. "Look!"

I heard Vaughn's voice get caught in his throat. "Oh my goddess...are they looking at...?"

"What?! What are they looking at?" I asked, curious.

"Chelsea, stay away from him!"

"Wha--? What did you see?!"

"Oh! I caught one!" Will suddenly said happily.

Vaughn and I watched as Will reeled in a fish with Denny's fishing rod.

"Awesome! If you practice and be paitent, you could catch really big ones!" Denny grinned.

I looked at Vaughn. "What's wrong with fishing?"

He blushed madly and shifted his eyes to the ground. "N-nothing. Nevermind."

I rolled my eyes. "See? He's not a womanizer. Stop worrying about me, will you! I'm a big girl!" I joked and smiled at him. He scoffed.

"What are you boys doing?"

Vaughn and I looked over to see Lily stand over the two of them, watching curiously.

_*** * ***_

I stood at the door of the Hotel, my heart thumping in my chest.

_Be strong, Julia. He's never going to show any intrest unless you talk to him!_

Gathering my courage and puffing out my chest, I swung open the door.

"Oh! Hey, Julia!"

The color drained from my face. Mark stood beside the fountain in the lobby, grinning.

"Hello, M-Mark." I managed to choke out.

"Where's Chelsea? Isn't she with you?"

My heart sank. "No, she had something to do."

"Oh. Alright then." He brushed his golden hair from his face. "I'm sorry I haven't been talking to you, Julia. I've been really busy."

"It's fine."

We stood, staring at each other. It was then I really had a chance to look at Mark, and he was looking back. His round green eyes and warm smile made me want to giggle. You could feel the happiness and humor in his eyes. My heart swelled in my chest.

_I want him. I want him! But I can't..._

_I can't have him._

My mother always said I wanted things I couldn't have. And, being stobborn, I never believed her. Now I know she was right. I could reach out and touch him, I could tell him everything.

But I couldn't because I was afraid.

Afraid of being rejected.

"Julia." He snapped me back into reality.

"S-sorry. What is it?"

"Do you want to go to the Cafe and hang out?"

I looked at him. "Hang out?" I repeated.

"Yeah. I feel bad because I haven't been talking to you. I know you sometimes get lonely because Chelsea's been...busy and everything, and I want to make it up to you."

I knew my cheeks were pink. _He's just being nice...but I could just pretend it's a date, right? there's no harm in that. _

We strolled together toward the Cafe, the only sound was the gulls overhead. I watched the grass flow like the ocean, unable to make eye contact with Mark.

"Ah! That breeze feels nice. Hey, I just noticed something." He looked up at the sky, his cheeks pink. "This would be kind of a date."

My face exploded in heat. "Y-yeah!" I laughed sheepishly.

We finally made it to the Cafe and sat at the nearest table. "What do you want?" He asked.

"Um...a salad with water I guess."

He chuckled. "Watching your figure, huh? Don't worry about it, you'll always be beautiful." He grinned.

I blushed.

"Oh! I just remembered about your 'runs in the family' thing. (See chapter 6.) Guess that sucks for you!" He laughed, not realizing he insulted her.

"Thanks, Mark. You're smooth with the girls." I mumbled.

I looked up at him as he stared at his choices. His eyes scanned the menu as he made "Hmm..." noises, deep in thought. I smiled.

When we were done eating and talking, he opened the door for me only to see it raining.

"Man, that sucks." He ran his fingers through his hair under his blue baseball cap.

"Yeah." I mumbled. He fixed his cap over his head. "Oh, well! Were just gonna have to run for it!" He grinned and took my hand. Before I could say anything, he ran to the Hotel, looking back to make sure I didn't slip on the wet road.

He slammed open the door to the Hotel and we both ran inside, panting and soaked. When we could catch our breath, he looked at me. "Geez, you're soaked! Come on, I'll give you some clothes to borrow."

"No! You don't have to do that!"

"Your my best friend! Of course I'm helping you." He grinned.

I sighed and walked with him to his room. He gave me a white T-shirt and sweat pants. "The bathroom's over there." He pointed in the right direction.

"Thanks."

I shut the door behind me and held tightly onto his clothes. "D-don't look, okay?" I flustered.

"I won't, I promise."

I changed into his clothes and walked out of the bathroom.

He frowned. "There kind of big, aren't they?"

"It's alright."

"Do you want to stay here until the rain let's up?" He asked.

My heart thumped and I smiled. "Sure."

_*** * ***_

"Good afternoon, Lily." Will smiled. "Denny is teaching me the ways of fishing."

"Oh, is that so? Do you mind if I watch? I've never seen anyone fish before."

"Of course. Is that alright, Denny?" Will asked politely.

But Denny already sneaked back into his shack.

Lily sat next to Will, her knees tucked under her.

"What's the point of this?" She asked, getting bored.

"Denny said it was a hobby of his, it's relaxing and sometimes fun and exiting."

"I see."

A fish found the hook. "Oh!" Will and Lily exclaimed.

Will reeled in the line, and a medium-sized fish flew into the air. "EEEEK!" Lily screeched and held onto Will's arm.

I gawked.

Will took the fish off the hook and let it go. He looked at Lily and laughed, his cheeks turning pink. I guessed it was from her BOOBS against his ARM. "Don't worry, maiden, it's only a fish."

She let go. "I-I know that! It just took me by surprise!" She defended.

He laughed again. "Forgive me for laughing. You're just too adorable." He smiled at her.

Her cheeks turned pink.

My teeth grinded together. I almost walked over there and confront them, but Vaughn took my wrist and led me away.

He turned around suddenly. I bumped into his chest, then took a step back. "W-what?"

"I told you."

I said nothing, only stared at the ground. "Chelsea." He said softly. "Why have you been acting so strange lately?"

"I've been acting the same as ever." I mumbled.

He grew irritated. "No, you're not. I'm trying to help, but you're not letting me! You're not letting anyone near you at all anymore! You may act like it, but I know you well enough to say you're not okay."

I shut my eyes. "I have a farm to take care of. It looks like it's going to rain soon, anyway. You'd better get home." I said, looking at the dusky gray sky.

I tried my best to ignore the fact that Will used that same line that makes you fall even deeper for him against me.

_*** * ***_

We both layed on his bed staring at the ceilling talking about old times. Mark didn't mention Chelsea once, and I was happy because we could have a conversation together about_ us._

Eventually, he closed his eyes and did not open them. Soon after that he snored softly. I smiled and closed my eyes, resting my forehead on his. I want this moment to last. I opened my eyes. I was sure he was deep asleep now.

I parted my lips slowly, staring at his. I was lost in my own swirling emotions. Soon I found myself leaning towards him. I couldn't stop myself.

And, well...you know what happened next.

* * *

_AWWW! Good for you, Julia! I'm so proud of her! She finally found her courage! But wow...that sucks for Chelsea. By the way, none of this was the major surprise that I was hinting you about in the earlier chapters. Oh yes. This will get dramatic._

_Review please!_

_xXWolfHeartXx_


	9. Where Love Will Lead You

_Chelsea and Doubts, Julia and Guilt, Mark and Longing. Oh, the drama. XD_

* * *

_**Chapter 9:**_

I traced my thumb over the diamond heart design in my palm. _Was everything he said really a lie? Was he just trying to get me to fall in love with him, then dump me like an old tissue? _

_Was he just trying to hurt me?_

I tossed the necklace on the table blankly then stood up from my couch and walked outside to tend my animals and crops.

_*** * ***_

"Julia, honestly. Spending the night with some boy--"

"Mother, it was an accident! I fell asleep next to him and he gave me extra clothes because I was soaked from the rain! I'm not a kid anymore. You may be my mom but I'm 22 now."

She sighed. "I know. But I still worry about you."

"Well don't. I can take care of myself." With that I walked into the kitchen.

I scrubbed the dishes watching bubbles ooze from the sponge. I sighed, thinking of last night. _Why did I have to do that? _I blushed. _It's not really my fault, is it? I couldn't stop myself._

I slept at the Hotel that night. The rain let up, but I wanted to stay with him. So, I fell asleep next to him and woke up before he did, walking home. I washed his clothes quickly so I could return them next time I see Mark.

"Good morning, Julia!" I heard a familliar voice say. I turned my head around. "Oh! Good morning Mark." I smiled.

He sat down at the table. "Oh! I almost forgot." I walked to my room and grabbed his clothes from the top of my dresser and handed them to him. "I washed them for you. Thanks for letting me wear them." He blinked, surprised. "Oh. Thanks, Julia." he smiled his usual boyish smile. I blushed.

I looked at his lips.

I gasped and looked away suddenly. "What? What's wrong?" He asked, worried. "N-nothing!"

_Geez, I knew I would feel guilty but I can't even look at him without acting like this! Maybe it would be better if he knew I kissed him? How would he react if I did?_

I smiled to myself. _No. Feeling this guilt is better than it being awkward. At least I can still talk to him._

We talked away for a long time, but the guilt still burrowed into my heart. Suddenly, the cowbell over the door jingled as Chelsea walked inside. "Good morning." She mumbled half-heartedly, sitting across from Mark. "Uh...good morning, Chelsea. Are you alright?" He asked.

"I'm fine! Geez, I say 'good morning' and everyone acts like I have cancer or something!" She snapped. Mark frowned.

"M-Mark, I'll talk to you later, okay? I have to talk to Chelsea." I said.

"Yeah." He said, troubled.

_*** * ***_

Mark walked out of Maribelle's shop and only when the bell over the door jingled from the door closing, Julia sat next to me. "Chelsea," Julia said almost in a whisper. "I...can I ask you something?"

I looked up at her. "What is it?"

"Can I...stay at your house tonight?" She asked, staring at her lap. Her eyes were watering. I flinched, worried. I've never seen Julia cry, or even come close to crying before. "Of course you can! You're my best friend." I smiled as warmly as I could.

"Thanks," She mumbled, blinking away tears. She laughed. "Thanks, Chelsea."

We talked for a little while, then I left her alone for a while. I walked down the brick road to the beach. As usual, the gulls flew overhead and the breeze slithered through my hair. I sighed.

"Good afternoon, Chelsea." A voice greeted behind me.

Will stood a few feet away, smiling. My voice caught in my throat. "G-good morning." I choked. "How have you been?" He asked.

"Fine." I mumbled. Like you care.

"I see. I'm glad." He smiled warmly.

"Ugh, drop the act." I mumbled irritably.

"Excuse me?"

"Nothing. Anyway, I have to go take care of my farm." I raised my hand lamely. "Good-bye."

"Ah, wait." I felt his hand take mine. I felt my cheeks get hot. "W-what?"

"Are you alright? You seem irritated. Did I do something wrong to this beautiful maiden?" He asked softly.

I jerked my hand away from his. "I'm fine! Stop calling me that! My name's Chelsea--or have you forgotten my name already?" I snapped feebly.

He winced. "No, I--"

"S-save it!" I walked away from him. I wanted to turn back and apoligize with all my heart, but I couldn't.

_*** * ***_

I stepped out of the steaming bathroom rubbing the white towel over my head. _I wonder...what was wrong with Chelsea today? It seems to be my fault. But, what could I have done to make her act that way?_

I sighed. "There are so many things I have yet to understand about maidens." I said to myself.

Maybe I should see her? No, no. She would want to be alone. But I'm sure she would be lonely as well. I stood for a moment.

Without thinking, I grabbed my jacket and pulled it on while running out the door into the Fall chill. I ran down the dock and across to Vendure island to her ranch.

_*** * ***_

I flopped down onto my bed after taking a shower and pulling on my tank top and shorts. I can't believe I said that to Will! I'm just...just...

Jealous.

That's right. I'm jealous of Lily. I hugged my pillow against my chest. She has a nice body, she's beautiful, and she's a treasure hunter!

I shook my head violently. No! This is no time to feel sorry for myself. Julia is coming over, and I have to focus on making her feel happy again. I heard a knock on the door.

"Coming!" I sang. As soon as I opened the door, I stepped forward to hug her. But the person came forward too, and I stumbled backwards, falling. "Ah!"

I shut my eyes. "Ouch..." I mumbled. I opened my eyes and looked up.

Will was on top of me. His hands were supporting himself on each side of my head, and his knees were on each side of my waist. He wasn't wearing a shirt, only his jacket and white pants. I blushed madly. He was staring at me, surprised as if he didn't know what to do.

"W...Will?" I whispered.

He blushed, and it was the cutest thing I've ever seen. "I-I'm sorry, Chelsea I didn't mean too knock you down, I just--"

"Chelsea, you know your door is open--" Julia walked inside. She dropped her bag that was slung over her shoulder. "W-what are you two d-doing in here?" She flustered.

"N-no! Julia it's not what you seem to think!" Will said frantically, on his knees now. Julia smiled, twitching. "Will, did you...knock her down? You...PERVERT..."

Will flinched. Julia was about to lunge at him like a killer lion, but I slid from under Will and pushed her back by her shoulders. "No! It was an accident! Promise!"

Julia stopped. "Really?"

I nodded.

"Fine, fine. You got lucky, Will." She huffed and picked up her bag, dumping it on the table.

Will stood up and sighed. His cheeks were still pink. "I apoligize, Chelsea."

"It's alright, it was an accident."

He smiled. "No, I'm not talking about that. I meant this morning. I don't know what I did wrong to hurt you, but I'm very sorry."

I almost burst into tears. I stared at the ground, not knowing how to say what I was feeling. Suddenly, Will wrapped his arms around me. I felt his warm, bare chest under my cheek and hands, and his breath on my hair. I blushed. He didn't say anything, but I knew he was meaning to. I heard Julia squeal in delight, but cut herself off. He let go and left, shutting the door behind him. My heart thumped, not only because of the picture of him over me, (Which was now stuck in my mind,) but because of the comforting hug. It sounds ridiculous, but somehow I had a feeling Will wasn't like what Vaughn described him as from the way he embraced me.

A few seconds ticked by. "Um..." I started. "How have you been, Julia?" I asked.

She intwined her fingers together in her lap. "I have something...I want to tell you." She whispered. I sat across the table from her. "What's wrong?"

"I...I kissed Mark!" She said, blushing madly.

I nearly fell out of the chair. "What?!"

"I kissed him! I kissed Mark!" She exclaimed.

"What he do?! How was it? Where was it?"

"It was so wonderful. And, well, see..." She looked away. "He doesn't really _know_ I kissed him." She said.

"Huh? Then how did...?"

She told the story of how Mark felt guilty and the 'date,' he lent her clothes, and how he fell asleep, taking her chance. I rested my elbows on the table and my head in my hands, taking in every word.

"So you went on a date, borrowed clothes, kissed him in his sleep, and spent the night?" I summarized.

She nodded. "I feel so guilty about him having no clue that I kissed him though. I don't think he likes me so...I don't..." She trailed off. "I just needed to stay with a friend."

"I see. Well, I don't think we can do anything about it. So, let's see where your love for Mark leads you!" I said, grinning.

"And let's see where your love for Will takes you." She smiled.

* * *

_Heh! It looks like Chelsea and Julia are learning the ways of truly loving someone. Sorry for the chapter being a little dramatic and sad. By the way, there are going to be more weird moments between Will and Chelsea XD_

_I love the reviews!_

_xXWolfHeartXx_


	10. Normal, Friendly Lunch?

_The...7, 8, 9...tenth chapter! This isn't going to be as sad or dramatic as the other chapters. I'll try to make it humorous! Special character! Get ready for someone you haven't seen in a while!_

* * *

_**Chapter 10**_

I wiped my brow as my diamond necklace shined under the blazing sun. Summer was coming fast, my least favorite season. I enjoy working on the ranch, but sweating under the sun for hours--I sigh just thinking about it.

I suddenly decided to buy seeds early. I strolled down the road to Chen's shop. I was about to slide open the door, but then I saw someone walking down the road.

The goofy purple hat and outfit with golden hair that bounced with every step. Pierre, the full-of-himself gourmet, walked proudly down the white road. My eyes widened. "Pierre!" I yelled and threw my arms around one of my best friends.

"Good morning, Chelsea!" He said cheerfully and hugged me back. I giggled and stepped back. "It feels like it's been months since I've seen you," I smiled. "How's Natalie?"

He ran his hand through his hair and smiled, his cheeks pink. "She's great, Chelsea. I love her more than anything. And that Will person?" He asked, grinning.

"Y-you heard?! Nothing is going on!" I said frantically. "Let's not talk about that." I mumbled, then beamed. "Hey! Why don't you, Natalie and I go to the Cafe together? Please?"

Pierre frowned. "I'm sorry, but Natalie is busy today. She wanted to help Taro and the others."

"Well then, it's her loss. Let's go!" I grabbed his wrist and we dashed to the Cafe.

_*** * ***_

As soon as I walked in the doors, I stared grudgingly at the table a few feet away from me.

Will and Lily sat together, laughing and staring into each others eyes like a ditzy couple.

I glared at Lily, then regretted it. Will doesn't _belong _to me. (As much as I want him to.) She has the right to go on a date with him as much as any other woman.

No! Not a date! Dinner together as very close friends. Yeah, that's right. Like Pierre and I.

I blushed then shook my head violently. _No! Not a date!_

We got a table a few feet away from them. I stared intently at what they were doing. Will flashing her a charming smile and Lily--was a little TOO close.

"Chelsea?" Pierre asked.

I jolted up and looked at him. "Y-yes?"

"Do you want to go somewhere else? I could cook for you!" He asked proudly.

"No! This lunch is for you. You can't cook." I waved a finger at him.

"Aw but Chelsea~!" He whined.

I shut my eyes and shook my head. Opening one eye, I looked over at Will and Lily's table.

Pierre followed my gaze.

"Oh! I get it! You're spying!" He exclaimed loudly.

"Shh!" I said frantically, my cheeks pink. "I admit," I mumbled. "I'm a little jealous." I looked away.

Pierre smiled at me sympathetically. "Well, let's go!" He said, then grabbed my hand and pulled me...

...To their table.

"Huh?! N-no! I'm fine! Please, Pierre!" I flustered. He ignored me.

"Good morning." Pierre greeted. Will and Lily looked up at the same time. Will smiled. "Good morning. Pierre, is it?"

"That's right!" He nodded and pulled me out from behind him. My face heated up.

Will smiled again, this time a little more gentle. "Hello, Chelsea."

"Hello." I mummered.

"Mind if we sit down? Thanks!" Pierre flopped down in the chair next to Lily. I sat next to Pierre, and Will was on the other side of Lily.

"So, what have you been talking about?" Pierre intwined his fingers together and rested his chin on his knuckles, staring at Will as if he was being interviewed by a police officer.

"Gems and ores." He answered simply.

Lily giggled. "Will is a charming man. He was just saying how beautiful I am. 'As beautiful as a gem.' Ah, you vex me, Will." She grinned and glanced at me. I grinded my teeth togther.

Almost as soon as I was about to say a snide comment, Julia walked over with Lanna behind her. "Chelsea! What are you doing here with Pierre?" Julia asked, glancing from me to Will.

"It's just a date--I MEAN, A FRIENDLY LUNCH!" I yelled frantically, louder than I meant to. "Date?" Will repeated blankly.

"No! I haven't seen him in a while so I wanted to--"

"Enough talk! Will, what are you doing with her?!" Pierre stood from his chair and pointed at Lily.

Lanna had already walked away, Julia sat next to Will watching the scene in exitement, Will's eyes widened, surprised and confused, Pierre looked determined, I held my cheeks in my hands in embarrassment, and the few people in the Cafe watched, curious.

Lily gasped and put her hand on her chest, flashing her dark eyes at Pierre. "What are you saying?! If you haven't noticed, I'm sitting right next to you! And, I have a right to be here, with anyone I please!" She snapped.

I fumed. "No! Will doesn't belong to you!" I snapped. "He's mi--I mean, he's very busy! Don't waste his time!"

Lily shifted her eyes to me, glaring. I almost flinched. Almost.

"You're the farmer girl I always hear about. Well, rancher, he asked me to join. Plus, you don't have a chance with any males, with that flat chest." She pointed. Everyone at the table looked where she was pointing. I covered my chest with my arms. "W-what's that got to do with anything?"

Julia stood up and slapped her palms on the table and glared at Lily. "Wait a second! Chelsea is way more adorable than you! And from the gossip I've heard, Will seems to like that a lot!"

I blushed madly. Will was looking at whoever was talking in surprise, confusion, and frustration.

"Besides," Julia continued, smirking. "You'll never get THESE big breasts." She put her hands behind her back and leaned forward charmingly. Lily gawked, and Julia was beside Will so he had a front row seat. He looked away, his cheeks pink. Pierre's face was red. I held my cheeks again.

Lily stood. Julia and Pierre glared at her, and she glared back. Lightning crackled under their sinister looks.

"Everyone, please!" Will said, waving his hands around. All three of them sat down at once. "Let us all have a normal, friendly lunch."

We all ordered, then sat in silence. Soon after we got the food, Will smiled and picked at his food. "Lily, try mine. It's quite delicious." He held her jaw and moved the fork to her red lips. "Ahh." He said. I gawked and Julia fumed. The fork came closer to her mouth, then suddenly Pierre leaned forward. He took a big bite on the fork. "Normal, friendly lunch!" He mumbled, a forkful of food Will was feeding to Lily in Pierre's mouth. I sighed in relief and Julia calmed down.

A few minutes after that, Lily gasped. "What's wrong?" I asked. She ignored me. "You have food on your cheek." She giggled and took a napkin, moving in on Will's face. I held my breath.

Julia's face shrouded, her eyes glinting. I only saw a blur of silver and the fork made contact with the napkin and nailed it into the wall. Lily and Will quickly resumed to their food and Julia stared intently at both of them.

The rest of lunch, nothing else happened that was strange or...too romantic. It was just silent and awkward.

_*** * ***_

I walked outside with Julia and Pierre. "I'm sorry it couldn't be just the two of us. And it was so strange." I said to Pierre. He laughed. "Don't apoligize! The food wasn't quite as delicious as mine, but it was fun. I've never had lunch like that before. We should do it again sometime!" He grinned playfully.

I smiled and said goodbye as he walked back to his house. I turned to Julia. I was going to scold her for being so embarrassing, and she knew it, but I laughed. She blinked in surprise. "What?"

"You're so silly, Julia. I was kind of mad, but you really showed Lily. Being embarrassed is a small sacrifice." I said.

Julia hugged me. "I'm glad I could help! My breasts came in handy, huh?" She beamed. I laughed. She had to leave, and I waved goodbye. I turned on my heel in the direction of my farm, but Will stood in my way.

I gulped.

He sighed and put a knuckle of his waist. "What was that about?" He mumbled.

"I 'dunno!" I laughed sheepishly. "That was some strange lunch, huh?"

"Lily isn't a bad person. You can't ruin my lunch because I'm with someone else." He scolded. I traced my collar bone nervously.

"I...ruined your lunch? So, if I wasn't there, it would be perfect?" I asked, looking up at him, my eyes half-closed and watering. He winced and blushed, looking down at me.

"Of course not. I meant stomping over and bickering." He looked away and sighed, running his hand that was resting at his side through his hair. I stared at the ground. "I'm sorry."

"Chelsea, may I ask you something?" He asked suddenly.

"Sure."

"Were you jealous?" He smiled. "Of course not!" I fumed. "I was just worried, that's all!" I puffed my cheeks out angrily.

He chuckled. "Well, in that case, you don't need to worry," He looked at me and smiled warmly. "And thank you for forgiving me."

"How do you know that I've forgiven you?" I asked, almost in a whisper.

He bent down until his face was level with mine and put his index finger on the diamond heart design on my necklace. "You're wearing the necklace." He whispered in my ear. With that, he gave one more look at me and walked away, leaving me, blushing.

* * *

_Aren't Chelsea's friends awesome? I love Pierre. He's so fun to write about! And Julia's like, half ninja. xD Will scolding her is only a sign that he likes her even more. Heh heh. Tune in for the next chapter!_

_By the way; In case any of you are wondering, my DeviantArt name is: xX__ColoredApprehension_Xx 

_Now you can send me cute pictures about my story. ;D Just kidding! You don't have to. _

_Reveiw typing it was funny, even if it wasn't! :D_

_xXWolfHeartXx_


	11. Memories Last Forever

_Mark. Impulsive, sweet, funny...and clueless. I'm sorry for the delay you guys, my computer was being suckish D:_ _But, guess what today is?! A certain someone's birthday!_ _The drama starts again!_

* * *

_**Chapter 11**_

I slowly opened my eyes blinking a few times to clear my vision. My eyes snapped open and I jolted up. My head whipped to the side, scanning the small clock on my dresser next to my bed. "Eleven-o-clock!" I exclaimed.

I flung the blue blankets from over my body and dressed as quickly as I could. I ran to the door, but turned on my heels and plucked my diamond heart necklace off the dresser first.

_*** * ***_

"What's wrong Chelsea? You look horrible." Julia commented. I rolled my eyes. "Thanks Julia. Anyway, I woke up late so I had to hurry with farm chores, since my cows get mad when I don't let them outside." I sighed and slumped over the table.

"Well, you'd better give Will a present before it's too late."

"What do you mean? Why do I have to give him a present?" I asked, my eyelids drooping.

"Don't tell me! You know it's Fall 13th today, right?" She exclaimed.

"Yeah. Is that some special day for him?"

"What else could it be?! It's his _birthday_ today!"

That got me awake.

"What?! How come you didn't tell me earlier?"

"He's your boyfriend! I thought you knew."

"He's not my boyfriend. Anyway, what am I going to get him? I have no idea what he likes besides girls!"

"Well I heard he likes pretty things." Typical Julia. Somehow she hears everything about gossip and the latest news.

_What should I give him, Lily?!_

I sighed and paced around the room as Julia sat facing me. "Something that will last a long time. Something pretty." I scrubbed my fingers through my hair. "Aughhh! I hate picking presents!"

I suddenly had an idea. Before I moved here, I had an old Polaroid camera my mother had given me to take pictures of the island and show her someday. I never used it, but I think I still remember where I put it. "I got it!" I said. Before Julia could say anything, I dashed out of Maribelle's shop and headed straight for my farm.

_*** * ***_

"Where is it? Where is it?!" I mumbled to myself while searching in a luggage, throwing things that didn't look like a camera behind me. I took a quick glance at something black, and threw it behind me. Suddenly, I reached back and grabbed it before it hit the floor.

My eyes sparkled. "Here it is!" I examined the Polaroid in my hands carefully. _How do I work this thing? _I thought bitterly, then the flash went off in my eyes, making me blind. "Ah!" I squeaked in surprise. I shut my eyes tightly then opened them, returning my vision. A small black picture swayed like a peice of paper onto the floor.

I picked the picture up and waved it around to help it fully develop.

I giggled at my surprised face on the peice of paper.

I stood up and ran out of my house to Maribelle's shop. "J-Julia." I said, out of breath. "D-do you think he'll like it?" I asked, holding the camera in front of her face. "A camera?" She raised an eyebrow. "He's rich, isn't he? He probably has five of those things." Hurt welled inside of me. She looked down at me with sympathy. "B-but I think he'll like it. At least you remembered his birthday."

I smiled, delighted. "Thank you! Now, I have one more favor." I looked away, grinning.

I squeezed the icing onto the small, disfigured cake. "L-like this?"

"Uh-huh!" Julia nodded. When I was done, we both stared down at the cake. It looked like someone one gobbled it down then threw it back up on a plate.

"Well, maybe it will taste good," She laughed sheepishly.

The cowbell over the door rang. I spun around on my heels. "Hey, guys." Mark mumbled, surprised. "Why are you covered in flour and icing?"

"Were making a cake for Will, and Chelsea has a habit of making things explode." Julia said.

Something flashed in his eyes I couldn't recognize. "Oh. Chelsea, can I talk to you for a second in private?" I blinked. "Okay."

He grabbed my wrist and pulled me away from Julia. "What's wrong?" I asked when we were out of earshot.

He looked away. "Meet me at my hotel room around 7:00, alright?" He whispered.

"Okay. I'll be there." He nodded and walked outside. I looked at the clock over the kitchen. It was 3:00 now. I had plently of time.

"I'm gonna give Will his present!" I exclaimed. "Wait! Chelsea you have to--" I snatched the cake and camera I left on the table and dashed outside, exited to find Will.

"--clean yourself up." Julia sighed and smiled after Chelsea left.

I checked the beach on Vendure and Sprout island. It was getting cold, and I was afraid I would fall and the cake would be ruined. I ran to the boat that take us to the different islands. I set the deformed cake behind me to protect it from the wind. "The Meadow, please!" I said to the man steering the motor-boat.

I panted as I looked around the meadow. _Will, where are you?!_

Suddenly I saw him, staring off into space. The sky was getting orange from the sun sinking into the horizon, and the wind slowed. I ran toward him, my legs throbbing. "Will!"

He looked toward me. "Chelsea? What happened to you?"

I panted and shoved the cake in front of him, blushing. "H-Happy Birthday!" I said.

He took the cake from my hands, surprised. "This is...for me?"

"I'm sorry I couldn't give it to you earlier! I look like this because I'm not good at baking, and I make food explode--I-If you don't want it, I understand." I said glumly.

"Of course I want it. This is very kind of you, Chelsea. But why didn't you wait for me at my yacht?"

I just stared at him blankly, then looked away in embaressment. _Idiot! _I cursed at myself.

He chuckled. "I guess I should try it." He took the spoon I left on the plate and took a bite of the cake. His eyes went blank. I watched his expression carefully.

I gasped and he swallowed reluctantly. "I-It's delicious." He choked out. I beamed. "Really? I'm so happy!" I said, relieved.

"Oh! I have something else for you." I said. Out of nowhere, he covered his mouth with one hand. "What's wrong?" I asked, tipping my head to one side.

"N-nothing." He said, muffled.

I blinked and handed him the camera. "It's pretty old, but I wanted to give you something that will last." I looked away, blushing.

He took his hand off his mouth and held the camera. "Excuse me, but what is this?"

"It's a Polaroid camera, silly! It takes pictures and developes it from here." I pointed at the thin slot.

He stared at me, surprised. "You can take pictures with this? You don't hire someone to paint your picture?"

I blinked, puzzled. "Of course not."

He examined the camera. The flash went off in his face. "Oh!" He exclaimed. The black paper fluttered into my hand. I waved it around, and Will's surprised face was printed onto it. I giggled. "See?"

He laughed. "I see!" He glanced from me to the camera. "How about we make some memories here?"

"H-huh?"

He handed me the cake and held the picture up so the lens faced us. His free hand stretched across my back and onto my shoulder. "Smile." He said. I grinned and the flash went off. He took the paper that rolled out of the slot. We both looked at it.

Both of my hands were at the bottom of the plate, holding the cake. I was grinning happily and he had a hand over my shoulder and was smiling with his arm that was holding the camera up at the side of the picture. I was still covered in flour and icing. The orange sky made the background beautiful.

"I should have cleaned up a little." I laughed sheepishly. He stared into my eyes. "You look beautiful, as always." He said softly as he wiped icing from under my eye. "This will be a wonderful memory."

I smiled and felt my cheeks heat up. "Yeah. It will."

_*** * ***_

Will had offered to walk me home, but I told him I had somewhere to go before I went back to my ranch. He walked back to his yacht, cake and camera in his hands. I myself was strolling down to the Hotel to meet Mark.

I knocked on his door. "Mark? It's me, Chelsea."

"Come in." He said.

I opened the door, walked inside and shut it behind me. "What did you want to talk about?" I asked. Mark was sitting on his bed, his chin in his palm.

He looked away. His face was red, and he look troubled.

I took a step toward him. "What's wrong?"

He stood up and walked closer to me until he was looking directly down at me.

"Chelsea." He breathed. "I can't hold my feelings in anymore."

I blinked. "Huh?"

He stepped forward, and I stepped back until I felt the wall on my back. He placed his hand on the wall by my neck. "Mark?" I whispered.

His face came closer to mine. My eyes widened, realizing what he was trying to do.

"W-wait! I'm not ready for this!" I said frantically. He ignored me and leaned closer, closing his eyes.

I tried to push him away, but he was too strong. He was so close I could almost feel his lips on mine. "P-please Mark! Stop!" I cried.

I could feel sparks coming off his lips now. My lips tingled.

I shut my eyes, just waiting for it to happen. There was no way out, he blocked any escapes. He was so close it was hard to breathe. _This can't be happening. There's no way out! _

I waited, and I didn't feel his lips. I opened my eyes. He was a few inches away from me now, staring at the door. I followed his gaze.

Julia, staring at us with wide eyes in disbelief, stood in the doorway.

* * *

_LOL! Cliffhanger! I love plot twists! Just wait until the next chapter. I'm already done with it, but I'm going to wait on purpose so you can suffer in your own impaitence. XD Muhahahaha._

_DEVIANTART NAME; ColoredXApprehension _

_I'm expecting some reviews saying how much I suck ;3_

_xXWolfHeartXx_


	12. Choked Confession

_Oh. My. God. Poor Julia! When things were finally looking up, her love life went like...CRASH, BOOM. "AHH! FIRE!" Anyway, this is going to be about Mark and Julia. Don't you hate it when people misunderstand? So do I. Enjoy the drama!_

* * *

_**Chapter 12**_

Mark and I stared at the doorway. Her eyes were pools of disbelief, sadness, and betrayal.

Mark shifted his eyes to the ground, frowning. "I..." Julia choked out, her eyes watering. "I'm sorry to bother you!" She yelled her voice cracking She ran out of the room. "J-Julia! Wait!" I called, moving to the door. She did not stop.

I twisted my head around to look at Mark. "What are you standing there for?" I seethed. "Go after her!"

He snapped his head up and ran out of the room. I stared after him. _Please, Julia. _I begged silently. _Give him a chance to explain._

_*** Mark ***_

"What are you standing there for?" Chelsea seethed. "Go after her!" I snapped my head up. Without thinking, I dashed out of the room onto the road. I searched frantically for Julia. Then I saw her, just crossing the bridge to Vendure island. "Wait! Julia!" I called, running after her. She runs FAST!

Pain pulsed through my legs, but I managed to catch up and stretch my arm out to grab her elbow. "Julia, I told you to wait!"

"Leave me alone!" She snapped.

"Just listen!"

She made a sad attempt to jerk her arm away. I held my grip. "I don't want to hear it!"

"What's you're problem? Why do you barge in my room, then make me chase after you? Chelsea's worried--"

"I never asked you to chase me! You should have let me leave and then you could be alone with her! That's what you've always wanted, right?" She wasn't looking at me, but I knew she was crying.

She wiped her eyes with her free hand. "You're and idiot. I hate you! I hate you! I love you..." She whispered.

My eyes widened. "W-what?"

She turned around and looked up at me. Tears were streaming down her red cheeks. "I...love you...Mark." She whispered. I let go of her arm, and it fell to her side.

"I-I'm sure. I f-felt it." She smiled.

_Felt it? _"What do you mean?"

She stared at the ground. "Remember when y-you let me stay in your r-room because it was raining a while back?"

I nodded slowly.

"I...I k-kissed you w-when you fell asleep. It made me feel wonderful, even though you d-didn't react. I felt it, Mark." She stuttered, looking up at me.

I touched my lips. They didn't feel any different. I looked at her lips, and mine tingled.

_This is all too much for me...When did Julia have the slightest feeling of love for me? She knew I liked Chelsea._

"I know it's pointless, though," She continued. "You love Chelsea. I'm sorry for..."

"F-for..." She didn't say anything after that. Only wiped her eyes again and again, softly making "Wahh!" sounds. Her knees were buckled together and shaking as if they would give out from under her. "Julia..." I had no idea what to do in this situation.

It suddenly came to me. I think about Julia rarely, but now, I realize that she's a wonderful person. Chelsea helped me realize that--from all the times Julia helped her when she was in trouble, I know she's supportive, kind, and fun.

The reason I was falling for Chelsea was because I was learning more about Julia.

I wrapped my arms around her and stroked her head. "I'm sorry, Julia. I've hurt you for so long. I realized something..."

Her crying was getting softer now.

"...The times I spent with you were the best. I know you want me to say something more romantic..."

"No." I heard her mumble. She pulled away and looked up at me. "That's one thing I love about you."

She smiled. "I shouldn't have kissed you without telling you, though."

"It's alright. We can always try again." I grinned. "Don't worry about it, Julia. Smile!"

Her blue eyes were filled to the brim with lovely delight. "Thank you, Mark." She grinned, too.

"By the way, I didn't kiss Chelsea."

"Oh. That's a relief." She giggled.

_*** Chelsea ***_

I tapped on the telephone impaitently. _Should I call Julia? No, she'd want to be alone. But I'm worried! I'm gonna kill Mark! _I scrubbed my fingers through my hair agrily. "Auugh! What should I do?"

Suddenly the phone rang. I picked it up instantly. "Hello?"

Julia was on the other line. She was talking so fast and her voice was muffled from crying. I could hardly understand her--all I could make out was;

"Confessed...surprised...told me...times spent...love...kissed...try again...smile."

"So you cried and told Mark you loved and kissed him, he was surprised but then told you the times he spent with you were the best and you wished you didn't kiss him but he said you could try again and smile?" I calculated from those few words I could understand.

"Yep! I'm so happy, Chelsea!" She almost squealed in exitement. "I can't wait to see him again! Oh, gosh I sound like a teenager!"

"I'm happy for you, Julia. Looks like your love for Mark lead you to some future ALONE TIME~!" I teased.

"C-Chelsea it's too soon!" She squeaked.

I snickered.

Silence.

"So how was it? Did Will like the gifts?"

I slumped down on my bed. "I don't know. He didn't even know what the camera was at first, and he acted all weird when he tasted the cake."

"Oh."

Silence.

"Julia?" I asked.

"Yeah?" She said.

"Looks like you got a boyfriend before me." I chuckled.

_*** * ***_

I yawned and snuggled into my pillow, closing my eyes. _What a day._

I opened my eyes. _I wonder how Will and I will turn out? I can't help but think about him every day. Maybe he thinks about me, too? I'm happy for Julia, I really am..._

_But where will my love for Will lead me?_

I took a small, square peice of paper from under my lamp on my bedside table. I looked at Will's picture I saved and smiled.

While Chelsea was asleep, Will had his hands behind his head, staring at the ceiling. _It was nice of Chelsea to make a cake for me, but what did she put in it? I can't sleep. My stomach is not __cooperating_. He sighed reached up and took a small picture taped onto his headboard. He smiled at Chelsea's happy face.

* * *

_Aww. I put a lot of thought into this chapter. This was, maybe, 2/4 of the surprise I was telling you about. Oh yes. Things 'Will' happen. *laughs at my bad pun* Anywayy, there you have it. Julia and Mark are together. Done. No more. It's Chelsea/Will/Lily from now on! Did I say Lily? Oopsie~! *winks* Heh well maybe I'll put some Denny/Lanna in the story, too. Do you think I should? Answer with a review!_

_DeviantArt name; ColoredXApprehension (Did I tell you something different earlier? I think I did. Oh well! This is my REAL pen name!)_

_Review to stroke my ego! ;D_

_xXWolfHeartXx_


	13. I'll Nurse You!

_Okay, so Mark and Julia are done. Now I have to continue with adorable Will and Chelsea chapters! Things will slow down and get funnier before all of the drama starts up again. Enjoy!_

* * *

_**Chapter 13:**_

I sprinkled water on my turnips, watching the soil suck in the water hungrily. "Grow big and healthy!" I said cheerfully. I danced and twirled around my ranch from one chore to another. Things were looking up. It's been a few days since Will's birthday, and sometimes I see Mark and Julia cuddling. Though I haven't seen Will at all. I guessed he was busy, so I strolled to Maribelle's shop instead of invading his space.

"Good morning, Julia!" I greeted as soon as I swung open the door. "Hi, Chelsea." She smiled. I walked into the kitchen, waving at Mark. I glanced at his arm wrapped around her shoulders and grinned childishly.

"What?" He grinned back.

I slumped into a chair across from them and put my chin in my hands. "You guys are so cute!"

Julia giggled and Mark looked away, scratching his cheek.

"Hey Chelsea," Julia looked at me. "Have you talked to Will lately?"

"No," I said simply. "I figured he's just been busy, and I want to give him some space." I shrugged.

"Really? I heard he was sick."

"Huh?"

"Yeah," Mark nodded. "He's been in his yacht for like, 2 days. Something about his stomach."

"Oh, no!" I said, louder than I meant to. "Maybe I should see him, to help if he needs anything--" I wondered aloud, staring at the ceiling.

"That's a wonderful idea!" Julia exclaimed, clapping her hands together. "I have the perfect plan!"

"N-no! I mean, there doesn't need to be a plan! I'm just going to check up on him!" I raised my hands.

"Chelsea! This is something very important for your situation!"

"S-situation?"

"This is your chance to go on a high level of flirting ability!" She held her index finger up. "I call it Motherly Love Maneuver, or MLM."

"That's so stupid."

"It's not stupid if it works!"

"Okay, so how does MnM work?"

"MLM. You know, like in all of the cheesy magazines! Make him lunches, wear an apron, be ultra-cute. That should be no problem for you, though." She smirked.

"I don't know if that's going to work. I suck at cooking! Everyone that attends the cooking festivals know that." I sighed.

"This is Will we're talking about! He'll love it!"

Now that I thought of it, it just might work.

"I-I guess I could try..."

"That's the spirit! Go get 'em!" She pumped her fist. I did the same, only without as much energy.

_*** * ***_

I shuffled my feet, which was a little difficult because I was wearing high-heels. I took a gulp of air and knocked on the door.

"Come in," A weak voice said.

I opened the door slowly. "W-Will?" I looked around the room.

Will was in his bed staring at the ceiling. His face was red, and he had bags under his eyes. His blanket only revealed his nose and up. "Ah, Chelsea. How nice to see you." He smiled.

"I came to check on you!" I said cheerfully. I strolled up to him and put my hands on my knees as cute as I could manage. "I-I guess I could be you're nurse today!" Even if I tried to smile I was still frowning awkwardly and I knew I was blushing from this outfit. A pink skirt just above my knees, a white frilly apron, and a green blouse. To top it off, instead of my red bandanna, I wore a white one that tied at the back of my neck and showed my bangs.

"That's sweet of you Chelsea, but you might become sick too--"

"N-no! It's fine! I've been worried and I haven't seen you so I'll help you whenever you need it it's fine really!" The words poured out like a river.

He sighed. "Thank you, Chelsea."

I smiled a little. "Let's see." I put my index finger on my chin thoughtfully. "Oh! That's right! When people are sick they eat porridge, right?"

He froze. "You don't have to cook for me..."

"But I'm your nurse! I'll do anything for you!" I smiled and ran into the kitchen. I found a recipe book on a shelf above some spices. I flipped to a page that looked like porridge. "All right, I'll make the best porridge ever!"

I nibbled on the very tip of my finger. "First, I need rice. Simple enough." I found some leftover rice in his fridge. I dropped it onto the counter. "Ah! It's cold! I should heat it up."

I shoved the rice into a microwave. "The hotter it is the more effective, right?" I mumbled to myself. So, I put it on 4 minutes. I had to reach up to the microwave since it was above the stove and I was kind of short. I felt a chilling breeze come from a window adove my head.

I stretched my arm out and shut it. I looked at the recipe. "Huh? Jalapenos in porridge?" I pondered about that for a little while. Maybe it was some kind of medicine-like recipe for refined, rich people? Perfect!

I chopped some red jalapenos and poured them into a bowl. I looked at the book. "Chili powder? This is some weird porridge."

"Only a dash," I glanced from the book to the bowl. Well, if I put more it will add flavor, right? I smiled confidently. I shook the powder jar until it was coated with the stuff.

I heard something that sounded like an explosion, and snapped my head up at the microwave. Black smoke-like matter seeped from the openings of the microwave door. I gawked. I could almost feel Will stiffen. I freaked out and quickly opened the door and waved smoke from the rice. It looked a little dull, but nonetheless, it was still edible. I gently took the rice and squeaked in pain.

"Is eveything alright?" Will asked worriedly.

"Yes! Don't worry!" I called.

I quickly took the rice and dropped it on the counter, blowing my fingers repeatedly. "Okay. Now add water--No, isn't milk better? It's all creamy. Yeah! That makes sense."

I poured a cup of milk into the bowl. Then dumped half of the rice in, too. "Mix." I said simply, glancing at the book.

I found a wisk in a droor and mixed until my arm hurt. I looked down at it, grinning.

It seriously looked like something died in there.

"Hm...maybe it's supposed to look like that." I shrugged. Maybe I glanced nervously at my deadly creation. "I should have a taste..." I sipped the porridge with a spoon. "Oh! It's done."

I put a new spoon in the bowl and took both ends with oven mits. "The porridge is done!" I said cheerfully.

Will looked even more dead than earlier. "T-Thank you very much."

_*** Will ***_

I didn't expect Chelsea to come check on me. Honestly, I was surprised when she showed up. Especially in that outfit. Instead of her usual work clothes, she wore and adorable frilled apron that tied at the back, a pink skirt that revealed most of her legs, and a light green blouse. To make things even cuter, she had a white bandanna that showed her bangs--also a rare sight.

I felt my face get even hotter. She was even cuter than the last time I saw her.

When she told me she could be my 'nurse,' I was happy how sweet she was, but also afraid. For some strange reason.

I was even more terrified when she decided to cook for me. Her cooking was the sole reason I was sick.

But, having her company was enchanting.

She ran cheerfully to the kitchen. I sat up in my bed, watching. Thankfully, she found an old recipe book instead of trying to make the porridge by heart.

I heard her mumble a few times to herself. She took the leftover rice from the fridge and reached up to put it in the microwave. She stood on her tip-toes, her blouse moving up her waist, revealing her skin...

I looked away. _Get ahold of yourself... _

Suddenly, a breeze came from the window above her. She reached up and shut it.

I looked past her and the book's page flipped from the breeze while she was reaching up to shut it. Thinking she would notice, I said nothing of it.

She continued following the recipe.

I felt sick. (Well, sicker...oh nevermind.) What did the page flip to? What dreadful things will she put in it, thinking it will be right?

I could have sworn she put some kind of powder in the bowl. My mood sank. So did every organ in my torso.

Suddenly, my microwave exploded. I flinched, my eyes growing in size from fear. She panicked and took the rice out.

She mixed the contents so quickly that some of it splattered onto the counter. I chocked on my breath. I didn't want to say anything to offend her.

Dread creeped upon me every step she took towards me with the bowl. She set a table beside my bed and set the porridge carefully on the wood, while pulling a chair for herself. "I hope you like it."

I shifted my eyes to the bowl, a little terrified.

I could've sworn I saw something move.

I almost spilled the contents of my stomach, or what's left, onto the floor.

I didn't move.

"What's wrong? Do you not like porridge? It tastes better than it looks!"

"N-no." I choked out. "I will accept it, because you made it for me." I managed to smile.

She smiled happily. "Great!"

Silence. I didn't move.

"Is something wrong? Do you need me to feed it to you?"

I nodded slowly.

"Oh...all right, then," She gently picked up the spoon and held her hand below it to keep from spilling. She blew on the spoon to cool it off.

I blinked and looked at her, my eyes growing again. She looked so cute feeding me like that.

But as soon as the smell got to me, I decided to refuse. I turned my head away, but she didn't stop.

The spoon collided into my cheek. And that was HOT.

I grunted in pain and held my burning cheek. "Oh my goddess! I'm so sorry!"

"I-It's alright--"

"I'll go cool it off!" She exclaimed. She shoved the spoon into the bowl but missed, and it fell off the table. I gasped but she caught it, leaning off to the side, falling out of her chair. One leg lifted into the air, and the other stayed on the ground.

I blushed deeply and hugged the covers close to me.

Oh, dear.

"Owie..." She didn't seem to realize I had witnessed...her private clothing. "I hate my clumsiness," She laughed nervously. She looked at the mess on the floor. "I couldn't save the porridge, though." She said sadly.

"It's alright," I said, relieved. "I'm sure you can make me a delicious meal some other day."

"You're right," She brightened. "Plus, I still have more to do since I'm a nurse!"

_There's more?_

"I-I'm sorry for making you go through all of this trouble,"

"Don't apoligize. I decided to do this on my own." She grinned.

I smiled and chuckled inwardly. Suddenly, she leaned in, only inches away from me and reached out her hand.

I blinked and she gently placed her hand on my forhead. I shut my eyes. Her hand was comfortingly cold.

"I don't think you're getting better," she sighed and thought for a moment. "You need something to cool you down. Here, lay down while I get some ice." She gently held my back and chest to settle me into the mattress and pulled the blankets over my body.

Again, she dashed to the kitchen. I sighed. At least this is something safe.

"I should get a lot! Your fever will go down quicker if I use a lot." I heard her say. I stiffened. _Calm down. Surely she is only getting a few blocks..._

But no. Oh, no. She got a whole sank and dumped all of the ice in the freezer into the bag. She staggered to my bed. "H-heavy..."

She suddenly squeaked in surprise as I felt a huge sack of freezed water onto my face. I winced and sank into the mattress.

"Oh no! I'm sorry!" She grabbed the end of the sack and pulled. The half-melted ice again fell from the opening of the bag, soaking my face and hair. Not to mention the mattress and bed. I sneezed.

"E-extra...clothes...bottom...dresser..."

She ran to my dresser and took some clothes--white and yellow night clothes.

"T-these?" She asked. I nodded.

No one moved.

"Can you dress yourself?"

I shook my head slowly.

She blushed a deep red. "Oh. N-no problem!"

_*** Chelsea ***_

I gulped and leaned towards him, slowly unbuttoning his shirt. His breathing was heavy.

I was halfway through and his collar was hanging over his shoulders now and his bare chest was inches from my face.

My cheeks were blazing. I've never undressed a man before...

_No! This is for a special cause!_

I heard a knock at the door. "E-excuse me?" Sabrina slowly opened the door and looked around. "Will?" Her eyes gazed blankly at us.

"W-wait, Sabrina! Before you misunderstand, I was just helping Will--"

Then Vaughn walked in. He recoiled the moment he laid eyes on us. "C-Chelsea? What do you think you're doing?" He said hotly.

I thought I could explain and things would be straightened out, but that's when this happened;

Will's head suddenly rested on my shoulder. He firmly grabbed my shoulder and whispered in my ear, loud enough for his cousin and Mr. Hothead to hear,

"I'm getting hot. Please hurry so I can..."

I gawked. Vaughn gave Will a sadistic glare. "So you can WHAT?" Sabrina had her hand over her mouth in shock. "W-William, how could you? My own cousin..."

He blinked. It took a minute for him to realize other people were here. "W-Will!" I said frantically.

"I-It's not what..." He slumped back into his bed.

"Will?" I asked, concerned.

He was sleeping.

_*** * ***_

In the end, no one murdered Will. Even better, I heard he was a little better, though he still had to stay indoors. Maybe I could visit him later?

Though the bad thing is that Vaughn hasn't spoken to me since then. I had to remember to explain it to him--I mean, them later.

It's kind of funny, actually. Back in the city, everyone said I could screw up opening a door for someone. But it just so happens I helped Will become healthy again, and was successful!

* * *

_Ha ha! Poor Will. I feel for him, I really do. XD Chelsea will do anything for him! Ooh! Things are getting rough between Chelsea and Vaughn. I bet Sabrina's like; "WTF?" when she saw her husbands 'Ex' with her cousin XD_

_SPECIAL THANKS; To Adaelie! Thanks for the idea. Chapter wouldn't be awesome without you! =D -gives you credit- Check out her stories! You'll find her in my reviews. X3_

_DeviantArt; ColoredXApprehension_

_Review, my pretties!_

_xXWolfHeartXx_


	14. Orientation Test

_**WARNING: **__This chapter does not contain any gay (Happy, yes) romance. But I'm just letting you know--I'm not making fun of ANYONE and I don't have ANYTHING against people that aren't straight! So please no flames or hate reviews!_

_Enjoy._

* * *

_**Chapter 14**_

I grabbed a hold of the green leaves on the carrot and pulled. Grunting from effort, I finally pulled every carrot out of the ground. I grinned confidently at the size of them. "I'm so good at taking care of things," I gloated to myself. "I take care of my animals and crops...I can even take care of a person!" I giggled.

I strolled to the small shipping bin a few feet away from the entrance of my ranch. I gently put fresh carrots at the bottom, along with some milk from my cows. I held the last carrot in my hand. "This is the best one I grew! I'm going to get a lot of money for this."

I was feeling extremely happy at that moment, so I decided to give my creation as a gift. Who likes crops? Natalie? No, she likes fruit. Pierre? Hm, no, he has a lot of ingredients already...

Elliot?

That's right! Elliot like's crops, right? I smiled and rubbed my cheek on the carrot's orange skin. "Elliot will love you!" I told the carrot.

I skipped happily to Taro's house, totally in bliss. I knocked. "Come in!" A voice said.

I opened the door and walked inside. An aura of sadness floated in the air, practically choking me. Taro slowly turned to me. "Ah, Chelsea. Tomorrow will rain." He said sadly.

Is that what everyone is all depressed about?

"Okie-dokie," I said half-heartedly. "Anyway, where's Elliot?"

Natalie swung her thumb over to a corner. Pierre looked sympathetically to the person crouched in the corner, suffocating in his greif. I blinked, realizing he was the source of the misfourtune. "Who's that?"

"Elliot." Pierre answered, puzzled.

"Oh! Good morning, Elliot!" I said as cheerfully as I could.

He looked up at me through his glasses, saying nothing. "Um..." I said awkwardly. I walked up to him, scared he was going to bite me if I get too close or something. "H-here! This is for you!" I shoved the carrot toward him.

He suddenly sprang up. I recoiled. "Chelsea!" He said, serious. "Y-Yes?" I said immediately.

He gripped my shoulders. I held the carrot close to me, remembering to use it as a self-defense weapon. "Tell me it isn't true! Please!"

"W-what are you talking about? What isn't true?"

"Julia and Mark aren't dating, are they?!"

Guilt sunk like a rock in my stomach. "Oh, Elliot. I..."

He loosened his grip on my shoulders and looked at the ground sadly. "Oh, I see. I get it."

"I'm sorry," I choked.

"It's alright." He sighed. "It's not your fault."

I bent down a little to look at him. "Hey, cheer up! I hate seeing you like this. L-Look! I have a present for you!" I showed him the carrot.

He smiled and took it. "Thanks, Chelsea."

"Your welcome!"

"Oh, why don't you stay a little while? Natalie and I haven't talked with you in a while."

"Okay." I grinned.

_*** * ***_

"So, how's your relationship with Will?" Natalie asked, resting her chin on her knuckles.

"W-were not in any kind of relationship! Just friends!" I flustered.

"VERY close friends!" Pierre corrected cheerfully.

I gawked and Natalie chuckled. "Wait a second," She said, serious. "Isn't he like, gay?"

Awkward silence. "W-what?" Elliot said, finally.

"It's kind of obvious," She sighed. "He's always so nice to girls. He can have a nice conversation with a super-model."

"So? What's wrong with that?" I asked, shocked.

She rolled her eyes. "Look at Denny. He's DEFINETLY not gay, or bi. Seriously. He'll be all funny to make the girl giggle. Yet Will--well, he's learned English from Shakespear, He thinks absolutely everything is beautiful, and he likes flowers." She crossed her arms matter-of-factly and nodded. "Maybe he's hiding his sexual orientation?"

"That doesn't make sense."

"Well then, let's test him." She smirked.

_*** * ***_

"T-this is wrong," I said.

"It's fine." Natalie shrugged. "I'm trying to prove a point."

"But...really?" I glanced at Lily and Julia.

Lily wore a baby blue full-body bikini. It was strapless and and some Chinese writing on the side. She smirked. "It's fine, Chelsea. I'm doing this for you." I twitched in irritaion. _You think you're so considerate..._

"Ooh this is exiting!" Julia squealed. "I've never done this before." She was wearing a white two-peice bikini, the top tied firmly at the back of her neck.

"Ah! He's coming!" Natalie warned and shoved the two in the road.

"Hello, Will." Lily winked.

"Ah, greetings Lily, Julia." He smiled sweetly. "Are you going for a swim?"

"Mhm." Lily answered seductively. "Would you like to join us?"

"Just the three of us." Julia added, not nearly as seductive as Lily. I grinded my teeth together.

"Ah, I'm sorry ladies. I'm visiting my uncle this morning."

"He's having a normal conversation!" Natalie whispered.

"T-that doesn't mean anything!" I said stubbornly.

"Chelsea," She sighed. "Will is talking to two attractive girls;

Lily, the treasure-hunting vixen! Always in the mood for adventure, if you know what I mean.

Julia, the sexy sweetie with the best figure on the island.

Chelsea, I'm telling you, he's not straight." Natalie finished.

I thought about that.

Oh my Goddess, she was right!

"WILLLLLLLLL!" I cried without thinking. He jumped, startled. I ran up to him, looking up at him. "YOU WERE JUST USING ME TO HIDE YOUR TRUE-SELF? THAT'S AWFUL--" His eyes widened and stared at me, confused and surprised.

Natalie suddenly covered my mouth. "Sorry to bother you! She's working too hard on her farm, you know--see you!"

She jerked me away from the scene and hit my forehead with her palm. "Idiot! Don't just run up to him a blurt out stuff like that!"

"I'm sorry...I couldn't stop myself." I apologized.

She sighed. "Well, there's nothing we can do--"

"No!" I said. "I have to push him in the direction of a straight man!"

"What?"

"He must know what it feels like to be a normal guy!" I clenched my fists. "He's talking to girls with the two treasure qualities! He must feel something deep!"

"How are you going to do that?"

"I don't know. But I'll think of something!"

"Wait! I know!"

_*** * ***_

"So, you want me to help, do you?" Lanna smirked.

"Yeah. Chelsea's got it bad for Will and she's determined to bend his orientation line straight." Natalie said.

"Alright, I'll help."

"Huh?" I said, surprised. "There's no catch, nothing?"

"Of course not! Your my friend Chelsea. Plus, it sounds like fun!" She grinned.

"What are we going to do?"

"I have a few outfits to turn a gay person on," Lanna said.

"W-what?!"

She walked over to her closet and swung open the pink double-doors. Natalie and I gasped as millions of clothes hung neatly in the closet.

"Let's see, maid outfits, animal outfits, police outfit--"

"Where did you get all of these?" Natalie asked, cocking a brow.

"They were gifts from friends," She shrugged.

Natalie and I stared at her stupidly. Gifts?

"What should we wear first? We can't wear anything too sexy because we don't know what level he's on."

"Level?" I gulped.

_*** * ***_

We walked briskly over the bridge to Sprout island. Everyone flashed glances at us awkwardly, and guys grinned and gawked at us in amusement.

"E-everyone is staring!" I whispered to Lanna.

"Good! That means the outfit is working!"

I skipped forward until I was walking beside Lanna, tangling the bottom of my skirt between my fingers. "Keep yourself together until we leave the Mansion!" Lanna said firmly.

I nodded slowly as we stopped in front of the antique door. "Ready?" She asked.

"W-wait--"

"All right! This'll be fun!" She slammed her knuckle on the door.

Regis cracked the door open, peering outside as if the sun would burn his skin. "Hello?"

"Good afternoon!" Lanna boomed. "We'd like to see Will, please."

"I see." He said hotly. Then mumbled something about 'not visiting him anymore' and 'I'm not that intimidating.'

"Come in." He swung open the door. Lanna and I stepped inside.

He led us up the carpeted stairs without saying a word. I glanced at Lanna. She looked bubbly, as always.

"Chelsea and...someone else is here to see you, William."

Will was chatting with Sabrina and Vaughn when he looked over. His eye's widened and his cheeks turned pink. Vaughn was the same with his mouth hung open, and Sabrina glanced at Vaughn nervously.

Lanna's plan was to wear something to make Will so heated he'll have at least one nosebleed.--

**_AUTHOR'S NOTE:_** _Sorry to stop you in the middle of the story, but this deserves an __explanation_ for the people that don't know. What causes nosebleeds, is temperature and blood pressure. When they see something like, I dunno, a hot girl in a sexy outfit, their blood pressure rises and causes a nosebleed. And don't tell me I'm a liar 'cause this doesn't happen in reality, of course, it only happens in anime/manga. I know. I'm a dork. =P

--In order to do that, we had to wear something sexy. Something I wasn't used to. Guess what Lanna decided for us to wear for step 1?

SCHOOL SAILOR UNIFORMS.

I wore a middle school sailor uniform that hung loosely over my ribs, revealing my lower stomach. A baby pink neckerchief tied under my shirt collar, and my sleeves were short and poofy. I pulled my black and pink plaid skirt down as far as I could because it was so short. Long, knee-high white socks with a baby pink garter belt fit tightly around my legs. Not to mention my hair in short pigtails in the back.

Lanna wore the same, except her colors were a light purple instead of pink. And her hair was in a simple ponytail.

"You two look..." Will kept staring.

Vaughn cleared his throat. "W-what are you doing here in those clothes?"

"We came to see Will! Right, Chelsea?" Lanna grinned at me.

"R-right!" I flustered.

"I feel honered that you would come to see me," He looked away. "But I think I should be on my way by now."

"Huh?!" Lanna said, bewildered. "You're leaving?"

"Excuse me, everyone." With that, he left. "Darn it!" Lanna seethed I turned towards her. "What now?" I asked, only at a volume she could hear. Before she could answer, I felt a tap on my shoulder and turned around. Vaughn looked down at me uncomfortably.

"Why are you and Lanna dressed like that?"

"It's a secret." I put a finger over my lips childishly. He blushed and stepped back. "Oh!" I forgot I was wearing this outfit. "This is embarrassingisn't it?" I asked, pulling my skirt down, my face heating up.

"S-sorry! I have things to do!" Without waiting for him to say anything, I grabbed Lanna and left the mansion.

_*** * ***_

"Alright! We'll definetly get to him this time!" Natalie clenched her fist.

"I-I feel so wrong!"

"Don't worry," She shrugged. "Will is going to be a straight man soon. I heard he was heading to the Diner. Come on!"

"B-But there are people there!" I exclaimed nervously.

She rolled her eyes. "Do you to prove Will straight or not?"

I puffed my cheeks out. "Yeah--"

"Okay then! Just enjoy yourself." I could hardly believe Natalie agreed to do this. Lanna said I should take different people with me, so Will won't as suspicious. Or something.

I sighed as we swung open the door to the Diner. I shut my eyes and walked close to Natalie like a shy child as people stared at us as we walked by. I noticed Mirabelle and Felicia at a table staring at us in awe. Does Felicia approve of her daughter dressing like this?

Oh Goddess, they're never going to let me live this down.

"Hey Natalie," I asked. "Isn't Felicia uncomfortable about you and I dressing like this?"

"Nah. She absolutely adores you, and understands that this is for a special cause."

"Oh..."

"There he is. Get ready!"

I took a deep breath as we strolled casually up to Will. He was sitting by Denny, chatting and laughing. Natalie cleared her throat. They both looked up.

Will recoiled, and Denny practically drooled on the spot. Will snapped his head in the other direction.

Step 2: Bunny outfits.

I wore a headband with huge bunny ears, and a strapless suit that completly showed my legs under my black pantyhoes, it even had a fluffly bunny tail at the back. A white collar with a baby pink bow was around my neck tightly, with white cuffs buttoned around my wrists. I wore my hair down, thankfully.

Natalie was wearing the same, except her outfit was white with a black bow.

"Yo!" She grinned. "How's it going?"

"G-great." Denny sputtered.

"Will?" I asked. He glanced at me, then looked away again. "What a coincidence, meeting you again. In a different outfit..."

"Y-yeah! Is it too embaressing? Do you want me to leave?"

"No! In fact, I believe it's time for me to depart." He stood up. "Thank you for having me, Denny." Denny didn't say anything.

Will scurried out of the Diner.

"Ugh! This guy is tough." Natalie crossed her arms. "Well, we better get back to Lanna's for another outfit. But this time, you'll be with Lily."

I stared at her blankly. "Lily?"

_*** Will ***_

MUST. RESTRAIN. SELF.

_*** Chelsea ***_

"I kind of like this one. It doesn't reveal a lot of skin," I smiled down at my outfit. "And it's nice to wear something like this after working in my usual dirty clothes." I giggled sheepishly.

"I think it suits you perfectly! You too, Lily." Lanna grinned.

Lily chuckled. "I'm _glad_ to help Chelsea _whenever_ she needs anything." We looked at each other. Lightning crackled under our challenging glares.

"R-right," Lanna blinked. "Well, these outfits will definetly snap Will into his senses! No doubt!" Lanna exclaimed.

Lily smirked. "Of course. He is witnessing two beautiful women in attractive clothes." I knew when she said, 'two beautiful women,' she actually meant 'one super-hot-treasure-hunter and one dirty-smelly-farmer.'

"He's probably going to be at his house. You guys better hurry before it get's dark!" Lanna shooed us off.

We walked briskly towards Will's yacht. As we stepped over the bridge to Sprout island, Lily huffed. "I believe we've gotten on...the wrong foot, shall we say? It is obvious that you have feelings for William. And I do as well. So, let us enjoy this experience and make it 'fun', like a game. Whoever pleases William in the end, the other will support in the other's relationship."

I almost growled. "What kind of game is that?"

"A rather enjoyable game."

"For you." I rolled my eyes and sighed. "You have the perfect body. (Not counting Julia,) and you're a treasure hunter! Always on adventures. It'll be an easy win for you."

"Ah, that's when you're wrong, Chelsea." She waved a finger at me. "You could consider every day an adventure. You have charm, just like William. I admit, you are very cute. A rare thing in a woman. You are, of course, a grown-up on the outside, but on the inside you have the heart of a young adolesent. William must love that about you."

I blinked, surprised. "Lily...thank you." I smiled.

She smiled as well. "But, you must not get the idea that we are friends. I still adore William and I shall not give up. We are enemies until William makes his decision."

"Right. I won't lose!"

She laughed. "We'll see in the future."

We finally made it to Will's yacht. We knocked on his door together.

"Just a moment," Will's voice answered from inside. We waited.

He opened the door. "I'm sorry, I was--" He stared blankly at us. Lily smiled. "Good--"

Will snatched the doorknob and tried to slam the door. Lily stopped it with her palm. "Not so fast." She said, her dark eyes glinting.

Will and I flinched in fear.

He sighed and opened the door to allow us in, running his hand through his hair. Lily strolled in and I followed.

Step 3: The Angel and The Devil.

_*** Will ***_

I know it was very impolite to close the door without inviting them in, but I cannot handle this. One after another, beautiful maidens came to see me in outfits that would make a man _very_ intrested.

Chelsea's outfit suited her perfectly. She was in a pure white and light blue angel dress. It was sleeveless except the sleeves that started at her elbows and grew loose at her wrists. It had frills through every edge of the fabric with blue string to adjust the size. A fake halo hovered over her head with feathery wings on her back. A large blue bow tied under her collar, with long knee-high socks clung to her buckled legs and blue dress shoes. Her brown hair was down, with a single, thin braid at the side.

Lily's vixen-like appearence also suited her. She was in a strapless red tube-top that showed her stomach. Black lace was at every edge of her outfit, and black string fixed around her ribs to adjust the size. Fake horns were in her jet black hair and a long red tail. Fishnet wove up her legs and under her black boots. Black bengals jingled around her wrists. Her hair was normal, but she wore skull accessories instead of Chinese.

I held my nose, forcing my temperature to keep low. "W-was there something you wanted?"

Lily and Chelsea intwined their fingers together and pressed their chests together. "We came to see you!" They said together, yet their expressions completely different. (Chelsea; Red face and smiling awkwardly. Lily; Smirking sadistically.) I winced.

Lily stood beside me and wrapped her arms around my shoulders to pull me into her chest. I held my breath. "Aren't you happy?" She breathed.

"Um..." Chelsea stomped her foot and puffed out her cheeks before running up and hugging my arm, pulling me towards her. "I'm happy to see you!"

"I see..." Lily glared at Chelsea and pulled me, hugging my head tenderly. "Do you like my outfit, William?"

"It's very attractive..." Chelsea hugged my arm again and pulled me. "Mine is attractive too, right?" She asked, her eyes sparkling adorably.

I gulped as Lily pulled me again. I looked up at her as she smiled warmly--and seductively.

I couldn't take this anymore. I pulled away from both of them. They looked at me, dissapointed and confused. "What's going on?" I asked.

"What ever do you mean?" Lily batted her long eyelashes. I looked away, my cheeks burning. "Chelsea, Lanna, Natalie and even you have been in strange costumes..."

"That's because we want to find your orientation!" Chelsea blurted out, then quickly covered her mouth. Lily sighed irritably.

"Excuse me?"

Chelsea glanced from me to Lily, then took a deep breath. I gawked as she explained about the rumors and tests.

Everyone thought I was GAY?

I sighed and ran my fingers through my hair. "You're so silly."

"S-so...you're not gay?" Chelsea asked, hope rising in her voice.

"Of course not. I thought you, of all people, would know that."

Sadness reflected in her eyes. "I'm sorry. I'm so gullible."

I smiled. "It's all right. That's not the first time I've been questioned about my orientaion, honestly."

"I see." Lily nodded. "We must have caused you a lot of trouble."

I chuckled. "No, of course not."

"B-but!" Chelsea blurted. Lily and I looked at her. "Even if Will was gay, I wouldn't care! We would still be together forever, right?" Her cheeks turned red and her big blue eyes looked into mine.

I blushed and stared at her, not making a sound. It was at that moment, my temperature caught up with me. Seeing Chelsea and the other maidens in those outfits flashed though my mind, and blood spurt out like a gyser.

* * *

_LOL! I love tourturing Will. That goes to show even HE can get a nosebleed. I actually enjoyed writing this chapter. I always wondered how Will could be so different then the other guys. I mean, he doesn't even try like an idiot to get in a girl's pants! Isn't that weird? But, I like Will better just the way he is. And so does Chelsea. ;D Lol. Oh, and the scene with Lily and Chelsea at the bridge was just a little something to show you guys Lily isn't as bad as she seems. She does care about Chelsea in her own, obnoxious way. [:_

_I loveth the revieweths!_

_xXWolfHeartXx_


	15. Valentine Special

_Happy Valentine's Day, everyone! 80+ Reviews?! OMG. You guys are so sweet with all of the reviews and support. Here's a 'Captivated' special!_

* * *

_**Chapter 15 -- Valentine Special**_

Once upon a time, (Of course...)

A beautiful woman named Julia gazed out into the world on the other side of her glass window. _How I wish for a child. _She thought sadly. _The Goddess may fulfill my wish someday, right? _She sighed. _Yeah right. Like THAT'S ever gonna happen. _She blinked as her blue eyes came across a splendid garden with flowers and crops. The garden was surrounded by a high wall, and no one dared to enter, because it belonged to a witch with great power who everyone feared.

Julia, staring out at this garden, saw a healthy patch of Chelsea. It was so fresh and green that she almost drooled onto her blanket.

Her lazy couch-potato husband, Mark, asked her; "What's the matter?"

"I want that...that Chelsea. Outside the house. Bring me some, or I will die."

"What? That doesn't make sense. You'll die if I don't bring that plant? I can go get some McDonald's--"

"Shut up and bring me that Chelsea!"

"Fine, whatever! Goddess!" He walked to the dresser and pulled out tools for climbing a high wall and a bandit hat he always knew would come in handy. He then tip-toed to the garden and climbed over the wall. Panting from the effort, he fell onto the ground instead of climbing back down. Grumbling, 'the things I do for my wife,' he dug up the Chelsea from the garden. Climbing again over the high wall, he took it to his dear wife and made a salad from it.

"Thank you, dear." She devoured it hungrily. She loved it so much, she asked for more. "I'm not risking my life again." He said simply.

Julia gave one glare, and he found himself climbing the high wall again.

As he was digging up more Chelsea, he looked up to see the witch looming over him. He squealed in terror and fell backwards on the ground. "How dare you!" She spat. "Climbing into my garden and stealing my Chelsea like a stray dog!"

"S-spare my life!" He begged. "My wife longed for some of you delicious Chelsea and she shall die if it does not go to her!"

Her anger ebbed away a bit. "I see. I will let you take my Chelsea, on one condition."

Mark noticed that the witch was very beautiful--for a woman with dark powers. Staring at her, he answered blankly, "What?"

"Give me the child your wife brings into this world. I will care for it."

"Yeah sure, whatever. Can I have the plants so my wife will stop bugging me now?"

She nodded and he finished digging up the Chelsea and brought it to his wife, who was heavily pregnant. "Isn't this wonderful, darling? We will have a child!" She said happily after she ate the Chelsea.

He gulped. "Y-yeah." Almost every night, he would beg the witch so he could keep his child. But the deal was done, and his extremely stupid act will murder him on the inside from guilt.

It wasn't long until the child was born. A beautiful baby girl. Julia was very happy, until the witch came and forced away the child. The witch named her Chelsea, and she grew more and more beautiful within every birthday she had. On her 12th birthday, she was locked away in a tower, simply because the witch was bored of her. The tower was very tall, and all it had was a tiny window at the top. When the witch wanted to enter, she called;

"Chelsea Chelsea,

Let down your hair to me."

Chelsea had long, beautiful yet plain brown hair tied into a long braid. Chelsea would throw her hair out, and the witch would climb up to the tower, ignoring her sounds of pain.

One day, Chelsea tapped her fingers along the brick window and looked out into the world as the sun sank under the horizon. _This world is so beautiful. I may not be able to walk upon it, but I can see the birds chirping every morning and I could feel the wind tie between my fingers._

She curled up onto her crappy little sack the witch called a bed. "What shall I do tomorrow?" She would always say to herself before bed.

_What can I do? There is nothing in this boring tower my mother sealed me in. She's so kind._

Soon, she closed her eyes and went to sleep. Awoken by the birds and the morning chill, I sat up in bed and stretched, yawning. "Good morning." She would say, to no one in particular.

She stood and walked to her window, gazing out into the world. The birds chirped and the wind blew, people made a pounding rythem when they walked on the ground. She hummed along to the music the world surrounded her with. Then, she found herself singing along a tune that came from her heart.

The years went by. She entertained herself by singing from her heart every day. One day, a prince so happened to be out riding on his white horse. He heard this maiden's singing, and looked in the direction of her voice. A tower he heard belonged to the witch stood dully not far from her garden. "What beautiful singing." He whispered to himself.

From then on, the prince would stroll into the forest and listen to her singing. The king was angry because the prince would often daydream instead of doing his prince-ly duties. On the day of Chelsea's 18th birthday, the prince decided to meet the maiden in person. He rode on his horse to the tower, following the sound of her singing. After what seemed like a lifetime, the prince finally looked up to see a small window and a beautiful girl singing a melody.

"Excuse me!" He called. The girl looked down. "Oh? And who might you be?"

"My name is William! But a beautiful maiden such as yourself may adress me as Will."

"Will." She repeated. "What are you doing here? Go now! If the witch sees you--" She did not finish. The prince her footsteps, and dashed behind a tree. The witch stepped into the clearing. Instead of looking for a door, she looked up at Chelsea and chanted;

"Chelsea Chelsea,

Let down your hair to me."

Chelsea threw her hair down and the witch climbed up. The prince saw this, and thought to himself. _If this is the ladder into the tower, then I shall try when the witch leaves._

The sun was sinking, and after sitting in the grass and pulling the blades one by one of of boredom, the witch finally left.

"Will?" Chelsea called after a few moments.

"I'm here, my lady." He answered. Then remembering what the witch had said, he called up to her;

"Chelsea Chelsea,

Let down your hair to me."

She smiled and threw down her hair. Not used to it, her hair hit him in the face. Having 20 yards of heavy brown hair, it left a painfull red outline.

"Ouch." He mumbled, rubbing his eyes.

"I'm sorry!" She called.

He climbed up her hair and hopped from the window as she stepped back to give him some room. Chelsea was a little scared that a stranger came to see her, but he talked like a gentleman and said her singing touched his heart and he wanted to meet her in person. Chelsea lost her fear and it was replaced with adoration. "Why do you stay in this dump? Come to my kingdom." She shook her head sadly. "I cannot. There is no way to get down for me. Though my birthday is today--" Will's eyes widened. "Today shalt not be your birthday!"

"It is."

He frantically searched though the million pockets he had in his royal outfit, and Chelsea stood impaitently. He finally found a blue necklace. He was ripped off so he was going to complain to the salesman sooner or later, but he instead gave it to her.

"It's not much, but everyone needs a gift on their birthday." He said, handing her the high-priced necklace. "Oh, thank you!" She cried. This was her first present since her 12th birthday.

Will looked out the window and, seeing as it was dark, must depart. Chelsea gently grabbed the cloth on his sleeve to stop him. "Wait! When shall I see you again?"

He smiled and replied, "Tomorrow, and the days after that."

As promised, Will came to see her every day. The prince himself was falling deep in love with Chelsea.

They met in secret for many days, until the King sent his royal subjects to find out where William goes everyday. The servants reported that he was meeting a woman locked away in a tower. The King was furious--he told his personal messenger, Elliot, to go to the witch and report this in every detail.

Elliot told the witch while she was watching 'Desperate Housewives,' and she was not only mad about Chelsea, but this dorky messenger inturuptted her show. She stormed to the tower.

"You Goddessless child!" She spat. "I removed you from the cruel world, and you betrayed me!"

As punishment, the witch grabbed her hair and sliced it off. Chelsea cried as the witch dumped her into the creature-infested forest. She suffered in silence--not from her cruel mother, but because she could no longer see the prince.

Meanwhile, the witch waited for the boudatious prince to arrive. When he did, he called;

"Chelsea Chelsea,

Let down your hair to me. Honestly, I don't know why I have to say this. Just throw down your hair, please."

The witch threw Chelsea's sevoured hair down. The prince climbed up.

He squeaked in fear as the witch loomed over him. "Aha!" She said. "You have come for Chelsea, but that beautiful bird is not in her nest. Her voice can no longer reach. Elvis is not in the building. She's not coming back for the sequel. She--oh nevermind. You can't see her anymore, okay? Goddess, this script is ridiculous. Anyway, I shall curse you!"

The prince was overcome with greif. The witch stepped toward him as he fell out of the small window clumsily. He left with his life, but his eyesight was blurry, and he had a hard time walking back to his kingdom.

The morning light filtered through the thick trees and onto Chelsea's teary face. The birds chirped and the wind blew, but the color was bleak. She could no longer see healthy flowers and the sun sinking when it was getting dark. All she could see was the darkness hidden in the tree's shadows.

She wept for like, the 5th time that day. _I miss my crappy old bed. I miss the tower. I miss my long hair. And I miss William. I miss him so much. _She thought.

It was at the time her voice could no longer sing. The lovely songs came from her heart, but her heart was lonely, cold, and swollen. It seemed to choke her vocal chords intead of flowing through them into the world.

She hummed to herself painfully. A tune in which she could sing days ago, she could only hum now.

She listened to the sounds of the forest. The wind over the grass whistled, and the birds chirped.

The prince heard this.

Though she was only humming and her heart was swollen, his heart was also this way. They were both in love, and her voice linked to him.

He followed her voice as quickly as he could. Soon, he saw her sitting pathetically against a tree.

"Will!" She breathed and wrapped her arms around him.

"Chelsea?" he asked. His eyes were still damaged, so he was not sure.

"Yes." She cried. "It is me."

He smiled for the first time in a long time. Then suddenly, his eyesight cleared! He looked at her. She was even more beautiful than the last time he saw her.

Without hesitaion, he took her hand in marrige. She said yes, and they walked, arm in arm, to William's kingdom. Chelsea had two beautiful twins, and they lived happily ever after.

The End.

* * *

_**Cast:**_

_**Rapunzel: Chelsea**_

_**Prince: Will**_

_**Witch: Lily (LOL)**_

_**King's Messanger: Elliot**_

_**Husband: Mark**_

_**Wife: Julia**_

_**Narrartor: Lanna**_

_**The Loser--Er, I mean, Writer of this Chapter/Story:**_

_**xXWolfHeartXx**_

* * *

_Ha ha! I love my specials. I was just thinking about some old folk-tales, and to me, Rapunzel was the most ridiculous. Seriously, it doesn't even make sense XD In the real story, THIS is what happened;_

_The prince was overcome with grief, and in his despair, he threw himself out of the tower. He escaped with his life, but the thorns into which he fell poked out his eyes. Blind, he wandered about in the forest, eating nothing but grass and roots, and doing nothing but weeping and wailing over the loss of his beloved wife. Thus he wandered about miserably for some years, finally happening into the wilderness where Rapunzel lived miserably with the twins that she had given birth to._

_I was like, "What?! Uh, no way. I'm changing that." The thorns poked out his eyes? That's a little brutal, don't you think? Plus, if the witch had powers, she doesn't even use them in the original story. So I put a curse on Will instead of him completely losing his eyes and living like a cave man. That's just weird. _

_LOL. Just letting you guys know, I gave a Valentine to the guy I have a crush on Friday, and oh my god I looked like an idiot. See, he was opening his locker, and I tapped on his shoulder. He cocked his head halfway to the side and I shoved the Valentine in his face! He was like; "Uh..." And I was like; "YOUR WELCOME! BYE-BYE!" and I ran out of that building faster than ever! How embarrassing! _

_Ah! This last Author's Note is getting too long! Hope you enjoyed the chapter, and I hope you have a great Valentine's day!_

_xXWolfHeartXx_


	16. Warm Protection

_Ah! Where to start? I feel that people don't know much about Will or Chelsea. In this chapter, you can see Chelsea's fear and inner childishness, while you can also catch Will opening his heart. Enjoy!_

* * *

_**Chapter 16**_

I sighed as I scrubbed the soft white towel in my hair, watching small drops of water drip from the very end of each strand. _I'm so glad Will isn't gay! Natalie was wrong! That's a first. _I grinned from ear to ear. What am I going to do today? See Will? Say hi to Will? Stalk Will? _Ah! I'm acting so strange! Why did I even think about that last one? He probably doesn't want to see me anyway. Yesterday was pretty rough..._

*** FLASHBACKKK ***

Will covered his nose with both hands before blood spurt out. "EEEEEEEK!" Lily and I screeched in surprise. He stumbled backwards, barely keeping himself from falling. "E-excuse me!" He said, muffled, and ran into his bathroom.

Lily and I stared after him in astonishment. An awkward silence followed. "We did it!" Lily and I exclaimed, entwining our fingers together. "He actually had a nosebleed!" I said.

Lily suddenly slammed her hand on my shoulder. "You're not bad, Chelsea." She smiled.

"Aw, what're you talking about? You were super sexy!" I grinned sheepishly.

"Really? You think so?" She laughed.

While those two were talking about how much they rule, Will was staring at himself in the mirror, blood already washed from his face. He slapped the towel over his face, mumbling some unintelligible words to himself.

"Will?" he heard Chelsea's voice rise in concern.

"Ye--" he removed the towel from his face. "Yes?"

"Oh! We were just departing. I hope to see you in the future, William!" Lily called.

He heard them open then shut the door, followed by silence. He sighed in relief.

After we left, we scurried to Lanna's house and told her it worked.

"Really?" She stood up. "I knew it! He's not gay!"

We all looked at Natalie, sitting in a chair not to far away. She chuckled and rolled her eyes.

"Okay okay. I was wrong, he's straight."

Lily smirked. "Excellent! Now I shall continue on my quest for Williams heart! The ultimate treasure!"

"I-I'll try too!" I put in.

Lily looked at me. "You know now--we are challengers once again. I will not show any mercy."

"Right." I mumbled.

Lanna smiled and Natalie glanced at us in amusement.

*** END FLASHBACKKK ***

I was kind of sad that Lily said that to me. I enjoyed teaming up with her, I admit. But of course, I can't be friends with the girl that adores the same man I do.

What should I do? I have no idea how to charm Will. Lily has good-looks, a great figure, and she's a treasure hunter! I have a below average body and I'm a rancher. I sighed. Maybe I'm going after the wrong man. He's a rich prince! Way out of my league. I shook my head violently. No! I can do this!

I clenched my fist.

I'm doing the right thing this time!

_*** * ***_

"I-I can't do this!"

"Yes you can! I'll go with you if you need me. Mark, too!"

"What? Why me?" He complained.

"Chelsea's our best friend, we have to support her!"

"Julia, you're really nice, but I can't go to that vampire mansion! Will might be there!" I said.

"So?"

"He doesn't want to see me after I gave him a nosebleed! Or maybe that was Lily..." I wondered.

"Chelsea, you have to be brave!"

I sighed deeply. "That's one of the things I lack," I knew I couldn't ignore Vaughn forever. Now or never. "But...I guess I could suck it up this once."

Julia squealed in excitement.

I walked beside Julia with Mark on the other side, holding her hand. For once, we were silent. The only sound was the fall breeze, and our shoes against the brick road. "So," I started.

"Have you two kissed yet?"

Mark almost chocked on his breath and Julia looked at me, her mouth hanging open. "O-of course not!"

"Aw. I was just asking." I feigned hurt.

We were walking across the bridge now.

"Hey, aren't Denny and Lanna together?" Mark asked suddenly.

"No." Julia answered. "Not yet, anyway. Denny isn't exactly good with girls, if you know what I mean."

Mark didn't seem like he knew, but I did. Lanna's a pop-star, of course she's going to want a man close to perfect. Denny makes lame jokes and doesn't take anything seriously except the ocean. The only thing they have in common is their love for fishing.

"They're so different," I mumbled. "How can it work out?"

"Isn't it obvious? It's going to work out _because_ they're different!" Julia said. "Opposites attract."

"Really?" I breathed. Will and I are so different. Am I attracted to him because he's not the same? No...I adore him because he's Will. He _does_ seem like a prince. Maybe he absolutely hates different?

I pondered about this until we made it to the mansion. Mark beat on the door.

Sabrina's voice came from inside. "Coming!"

Soon, she swung open the door. "O-oh! Chelsea! You've become a regular here." She smiled shyly.

"Yeah." I mumbled. "I came to talk to you and Vaughn."

She tipped her head to the side. "Vaughn and I? Okay. Come in, please."

I followed her inside the mansion and upstairs. I twisted my head around to look behind me.

Julia nor Mark was behind me.

_She left me!_ I thought bitterly.

Nevertheless, I followed Sabrina into the kitchen. I looked around.

Sabrina giggled. "William isn't here,"

"I-I wasn't looking for him!" I flustered.

"Chelsea?" I heard Vaughn's voice.

I looked at him. "Hi, Vaughn!" I said cheerfully.

He grunted. Regis walked up to me, grinning. And that scared me a little.

He wrapped his arms around me and gave a bone-crushing hug, rising me from the ground. "Chelsea!"

I squeaked in surprise. "H-hello, Regis!"

He put me down and patted my head. "I should be angry, but I cannot be! My nephew has a significant other! One whom I approve."

"F-father!" Sabrina said frantically.

"Significant other?!" Vaughn and I said in unison.

Regis smirked. "Why, yes! Chelsea, are you not courting William?"

I raised my hands defensively. "O-of course not! I-I mean, no! I mean--!"

"She doesn't like him. AT. ALL." Vaughn growled.

I glared at him. What's his problem?

"Vaughn..." Sabrina breathed. Regis cleared his throat. "What was it you wanted to speak about, Chelsea?"

"I came to talk to Sabrina and Vaughn."

"What?" Vaughn mumbled.

I laughed sheepishly. "Remember when I was at Will's house a few days ago?" (See chapter 13)

"Yeah. Apparently, we were interrupting something." Vaughn scoffed.

"J-just let me finish!" I snapped. "Well, he was feeling bad so I decided to be his nurse to help him. He was weak, and I had to help. You misunderstood."

"We misunderstood," Vaughn rolled his eyes. "Will looked like he was having a wonderful time--tell me, did he pretend to be so weak you had to undress him?"

"Vaughn!" Sabrina scolded.

"Now, now. Don't fuss over something so little." Regis said. I ignored him.

"What do you have against him? Why don't you let me do what I want instead of acting like a father?!"

Vaughn recoiled, and he and Sabrina flashed a nervous glance.

"What?" I asked, puzzled.

"W-well," Vaughn pulled his hat over his eyes. "You're still a child. You need all the help you can get."

I glared at him. "I am not a child."

"Excuse me?" All of us turned to the stairway. Will stared at us.

Despite Vaughn being a jerk, delight bubbled up inside of me at the sight of Will.

I could feel the outrage from Vaughn, and nervousness from Sabrina. she gently stroked Vaughn's arm with her thumb and held his hand.

What's going on?

"I'm sorry, I should have knocked." Will said blankly.

"No! I mean, I have a farm, so I should get going." I said. But honestly, I was suffocating in this emotion, and wanted to get out--quick.

"I see. How unfortunate."

I said my good-byes to everyone except Vaughn. I walked downstairs and out the door, still wondering what Sabrina and Vaughn were hiding from me.

_*** Will ***_

I despised eavesdropping, but it couldn't be helped. I walked in when Vaughn was being his usual self. He was saying something about misunderstanding, and Chelsea was struggling to explain. I later found out that she was clearing up the incident a few days ago when she was my 'nurse'. "Will looked like he was having a wonderful time--tell me, did he pretend to be so weak you had to undress him?" I heard Vaughn's voice. I flinched.

"Vaughn!" Sabrina scolded.

"No! What do you have against him? Why don't you let me do what I want instead of acting like a father?!" I could recognize Chelsea's voice anywhere.

Suddenly, an image appeared in my memories. My mother and father were arguing over me, yelling...

I shook my head. This was not the time.

"Excuse me?" I said before things got worse.

Chelsea looked delighted, while Vaughn looked angry, Regis uncomfortable, and Sabrina nervous.

Chelsea decided to leave at that moment. After we heard the door open and close, I walked forward and sat down. "You haven't told her yet, have you?" I asked.

"Not yet," Sabrina sighed. "We're waiting for the right moment."

"She's going to notice sooner or later."

Sabrina looked at Vaughn, worried. He was thinking deeply.

_*** Chelsea ***_

I slumped on the table in Maribelle's shop. "Sabrina and Vaughn are hiding something. It's killing me." I complained.

Julia shrugged helplessly. "I haven't heard anything. I'm dying to know, too." She sighed.

"Maybe they finally found out if Regis is a vampire or not. Maybe Sabrina's half-vampire, sucked Vaughn's blood, and they're planning to talk over the island." Mark suggested.

Julia and I stared at him.

"Oh my goddess! He's right!" I said, shocked.

"That's crazy!" Julia snapped. "Listen. There's nothing you can do, so--"

I jumped as thunder crashed in the distance.

"Chelsea?" Julia asked, worried.

I smiled weakly. "No, it's all right. I'll be fine."

"But--"

"I'm not a child. I can handle it." I mumbled, walking out the door. I tried my best to keep my knees still.

_*** Julia ***_

I stared after her, concerned. _She'll be fine..._

The cowbell over the door rang, and Will walked inside, looking around. "Hello, Julia. Have you seen Chelsea?" He asked.

"She just left," Mark answered, puzzled. "What's the matter?"

Will ran his fingers through his hair. "Just a small misunderstanding."

"I hope she'll be okay by herself." I wondered aloud.

"What do you mean by that?" Will asked.

"You didn't know?" I looked at him.

"Chelsea's afraid of thunder!"

His eyes widened as lightning crackled outside dramatically. "What? I must see her!" With that, he ran out the door.

Mark and I stared at the door, as if waiting for someone else to barge in.

I sighed. "Chelsea...she thinks she can handle everything because she doesn't want to bother anyone. She's so childish sometimes."

Mark chuckled. "She'll learn," He wrapped his arms around me.

"At least we're finally alone." He grinned.

_*** Will ***_

I hurried to Chelsea's ranch, ignoring the drops of rain on my skin. _If I've know sooner...!_

I stopped on her porch, panting. I rapidly knocked my knuckle on her door.

"Chelsea?" I called. No answer.

Hesitantly, I grasped the knob and twisted it. The door creaked open as thunder rolled in the sky.

I looked around the dark room. I couldn't see her.

"Chelsea?" I said again.

Lightning flashed before I shut the door. Then I saw a large lump of blanket in the bed. It was shivering. I walked up to the bed and looked over it. Chelsea had her eyes shut and was gripping the blanket over her shoulder.

I sighed in relief.

I sat on the side of the bed and stroked her hair. "It's alright, it's just lightning."

She shook her head. "W-w-why are you here? I can handle it! I'm just trying to sleep thats--"

A crash of thunder slit in the sky, and she squeaked, covering her face with the blanket.

Rainwater dripped off my hair. "Chelsea..." I breathed.

I threw the blankets off her body. She opened her eyes as I climbed into the bed and wrapped my arms around her. "You don't have to be afraid." I told her softly, my lips grazing her hair.

She snuggled into my wet torso. "Will..."

I was thinking of a way to comfort her. "T-tell me about yourself." She mumbled.

"Excuse me?"

"I want to know more about you. P-please?" I could feel the heat from her cheeks on my chest.

I smiled. "Let's see...well, I have not told you this, but my full name is William Terry Louis Andrew Carrick Jonathan Dredge Hams Reading Roger Southwark Alnwick Plymouth Junior Regison III."

"Wow," She said shakily. "How can you remember all of that?"

I chuckled. "It's my name, It is required." I wasn't surprised a commoner didn't understand...

Thunder again went through the sky after a bolt of lightning. She burrowed into my torso. She was so warm!

"Um," I said hastily. "I've yet to find a rare flower of my liking. It's called the Firefly Flower. I come from a very rich family from far away, though you already know that. My mother is kind and patient, my father isn't like her. He's strict and wants nothing more than to get things done. I am, in fact, a prince--" I tried to stop myself, but she had already heard.

"A prince?"

I hesitated. No one knew of my position except Regis, Sabrina, and Vaughn. (He is Sabrina's husband, she tells him everything.) Why had I told Chelsea? It seems I've told her much already and grew careless.

"I'm s-sorry. I didn't mean to pry." She murmured.

"No! It's quite all right. I'm just surprised I can open up to you."

"Oh...I see you don't trust me."

"Ah! No I didn't mean...!"

She giggled girlishly. "You can open your heart to me. I'm really happy." She breathed.

"Open...my heart?"

"Yeah," She said, barely a whisper. "When you want to say something really badly and finally tell someone you trust, you open your heart. I guess that's a little silly." Her face heated up.

I realized at that moment I did want to tell someone about myself. I've been so secretive because I was fearful of what everyone would think of me. It makes me happy to know that Chelsea still thinks of me as a close friend.

I smiled. "I see. That's not silly at all."

I talked about where I'm from and the people there. I was growing homesick, but Chelsea was listening intently. She was no longer wincing at the crackling thunder, and her breath was steady against my now-warm chest.

It didn't take me long time at all to discover she was sleeping.

I leaned away from her so I could see her face. She was so cute. I grazed my fingers on her cheekbone, brushing brown hair from her face. The sweet scent of strawberries almost choked me lovingly.

My heart swelled for the first time.

I gasped. _Why does this feeling creep upon me when I go near to Chelsea? I don't understand at all. Am I sick? Is something wrong with me? It's painful, yet soothing. Flu? CANCER?_

I sighed at the thought. That's absurd.

Carefully, I pulled away from her and crawled out of her warm bed; reluctantly. I gently pulled the blanket over her. She snuggled into the mattress. "Will..." She breathed.

I froze. She didn't say anything else. Relaxing, I gave her one more glance and strolled to Sprout island, over the bridge and to my yacht, my stomach having that fluttering feeling and heart swelling the whole way.

* * *

_Aww! Looks like William had his first experience of butterflies and true love. Lawl. Everyone thinks Chelsea's energetic and happy go-lucky like all of the other female main-characters, but I think she's childish and shy at heart. But that's just me. ;D Chelsea was kind of brave today, huh? Just making her even more cute with her major fear of thunder. Hey! Let's make the reveiws fun. Tell me, in your review, what you fear is! Lol, is that too weird? Well, you don't have to. But, you do have to review! =D_

_I fear sharks, Lol._

_xXWolfHeartXx_


	17. Surprise!

_OMG! I'm SO sorry for the delay! I guess I kind of procrastinated a little on this chapter. See, I just got the book _Under the Dome_ by Stephen King, I've been on You Tube, and I registered for Gaia...I have no life. XD_

_WOW! Almost 100 reviews?! I'm gonna cry D: Thank you for all of your lovely reviews and support! I love you all! I'll try to make the story even better! (If that's possible...-gloat-)_

_Anyway, I hope you enjoy! X3_

* * *

_**Chapter 17**_

I ran the brush over Rose's mane in a slow pattern, humming softly to myself. It would have been a peaceful moment if Scruffy, my dog, scampered around the stable yipping to his heart's content. "Shh, Scruffy!" I laughed. He halted and sat a few feet away from me.

I had already raised a few islands with Sun Stones from a lot of people that found them in the most random places. In a fish, on a shelf, near a fence, etc. I raised an island called Animal Island, Maribelle told me a lot of cute animals live here, and if I feed them and befriend them, they can do me favors! I have maybe 3 of every type of animal food, and I feed them every day. It was late Fall now--I think around the 27th, by the way.

After letting Rose and Scruffy outside, I dashed inside my house and to my cabinet to grab some Rabbit food.

**_* * *_**

I kept thinking about last night. I was really embarrassed that Will had to see me scared, shivering under my blanket like a child--but I hated that Vaughn thought of me as one, which is why I tried to hide my fear of lightning. I sighed.

After a while of thinking to myself, I decided to visit Julia and Mark. Only because I wanted to know exactly why they left me at the Vampire mansion.

I walked down the bridge to Vendure Island and down the brick path, watching leaves falling off trees and onto the ground, beginning to grow bare. The only sounds were the wind and my feet pounding on the road. I walked past Chen's shop and turned sideways, Maribelle's shop in my view. I turned my walk into a trot, twisting the knob and swinging open the door. The cowbell rang.

"Good morning!" I said cheerfully, the door sweeping to a stop behind me.

"Good morning!" a voice sang back from the kitchen.

Completely forgetting about her abandonment, I ran up to Julia and tackled her rib cage. She let out an "Oof!" and giggled. "How was it? Did Vaughn forgive you?"

I shifted my eyes away, sitting at the dining table. "I don't think so,"

"What? Why not?" She pinched both of my cheeks and stretched them out. "Who wouldn't forgive my cute wittle Chelse?"

"Ah! Juwia! Spop it!" I squeaked, eyes watering. For once I felt thankful Mark wasn't here. She giggled and let go of my cheeks. I rubbed them softly. "Anyway, we kind of got into an argument." I mumbled.

"Huh? How?"

"He was all like; "I guess we were interrupting," and I was like; "Uh, no. It was a misunderstanding." And he was all; "Did he pretend to be weak?" and Sabrina was scolding her hot-headed husband." I said in a laid-back tone.

"Ugh! That jerk!" Julia spat. I sighed. I'd left out the part with Will, thunder, etc. on purpose. I had a feeling I shouldn't tell her...

"Hey," She said. I looked up at her. "Let's go look for Sabrina."

"Why?"

"I want to know what's going on!"

"What? Isn't it wrong to squeeze the answers out of shy Sabrina instead of waiting until the time is right?"

"I'm not going to squeeze answers out of her. I'm just going to get some hints. You should have the greatest desire to know more than anyone!"

"I do want to know, but--"

"Well then, let's go!" She grinned and grabbed my wrist, pulling me out of Maribelle's shop and outside.

_*** * ***_

We arrived at Sprout beach, the breeze smelling like salt and the sea calm, ripples slicing through the water. We saw Sabrina standing by the Seaweed Rock, Lanna chatting away next to her.

"Sabrina!" Julia called, waving her arm in the air. She turned around.

"Oh. Good morning, Julia. Chelsea." She nodded towards me.

I opened my mouth slightly to say something, but Julia didn't waste any time. "We want to ask you some questions."

Nervousness was stamped onto her round, pale face. "I see. What is it you want to know?"

Before Julia could say anything, I blankly walked past her so I stood in front of Sabrina. (She's the same height as me) She blinked uncomfortably, and I craned my neck down at her chest.

She flinched and Julia gasped, Lanna watched from beside Sabrina.

"Sabrina," I started. "Have your boobs gotten bigger?"

"E-excuse me?" She said.

"Huh?" Julia bent down next to me to see. "Wow, they do look bigger!"

"No way!" Lanna exclaimed. "Let me--oh." She muttered.

"Um--they just started growing all of the sudden! It's nothing!"

We heard footsteps in the sand as Denny walked toward us. "What are you guys looking at?"

He saw the growth of Sabrina's hidden chest, and almost drooled on the spot. "W-wow, Sabrina. You've grown!" Lanna shifted her brown eyes sideways at him, her glare like a flash fire. He recoiled, and she grabbed his ear and pulled. Though Julia, Sabrina, nor I were paying attention.

"They're almost as big as yours, Julia!" I said, pointing at Sabrina's chest.

That got Lanna's attention.

"No way! Julia, stand here--" Lanna shoved Julia next to Sabrina. Denny was holding his ear in pain. Lanna glanced from Julia to Sabrina. She sighed and covered her mouth with her knuckle. "It's hard to tell,"

Denny was turning red as the girls observed Julia and Sabrina's breast size. They seemed to forget he was there.

"Does it matter who's boobs are bigger?" I retorted. "What does matter is..." I grabbed Sabrina's developed chest. She let out a squeal. "When did ya' get a rack like that, huh? What's your secret?!"

Denny held his nose as blood spurt from in between his fingers. Lanna growled and pulled his ear again.

"I-I-It's n-nothing, really!" Sabrina stepped away, covering her chest.

Suddenly remembering why Julia and I came here in the first place, I said to Sabrina; "Oh, Sabrina--"

"I must leave now!" She yelled, and made a run for it.

_*** * ***_

I sighed. "We didn't get her to say anything. I scared her off."

"You gotta stop sexually harassing woman like that, Chelse." Julia said, bemused.

"Oh! I just remembered something!" I exclaimed, halting on the wooden bridge to Vendure island.

"What?"

"Sorry, Julia! I gotta go!"

"Wait! Where are you going?" She called. But I already ran ahead of her. I couldn't help but catch a glance from Lily as I ran past her.

I didn't think about where she was going.

_*** Will ***_

I twisted the knob on my door and opened it, stepping inside. I shut the door quickly. How the temperature is dropping!

I slipped the jacket off my shoulders and dropped it into my hand, swinging it around myself and onto the rack. The moment I was going to relax on my sofa, someone knocked at my door.

Somewhere inside my chest, I desired to see Chelsea at the other side of the door. I sighed as the empty feeling in my stomach returned.

When I opened the door, it was not Chelsea. It was Lily.

"Hello William," She greeted.

"Ah. hello." I flashed a polite smile.

"Are you going to invite me in?"

"Of course. Who wouldn't let such a beautiful maiden in their home?"

She chuckled as I moved aside to let her come in. I shut the door without a lot of effort.

"And what do I owe this warming visit?" I asked, walking into the kitchen to prepare tea.

I suddenly felt her palm over my cheek that was angled toward the kitchen.

She stepped closer to me, pulling my cheek towards her to look into my eyes. "Will," she whispered.

An image suddenly flashed through my mind. It was last night. Chelsea snuggled into the mattress;_ "Will..."_ She breathed.

I gasped as she grabbed my wrist and pulled me to the sofa, resting her hands on my shoulders and pushing me down.

_*** Chelsea ***_

I giggled and strolled over the bridge to Sprout island. The breeze slithered through my hair under my red bandanna, the sun sinking under the horizon as the sky mixed with the colors orange, gray, and pink.

The memory from last night was printed into my mind. Will opened his heart to me, and I have a reward. Well, not a reward, really. _"I've yet to find a rare flower of my liking. It's called the Firefly Flower."_ I remembered his words clearly.

It took a while but I'd finally found it.

The Firefly Flower. And it was for him.

Thank you, Animal Island rabbits!

I was almost to his yacht now. My heart was pounding in my chest. _Oh, what if I mess up? What if he actually said another flower, and I just got the name wrong, finding the wrong __one? Goddess! No! I'm positive he said 'Firefly Flower'. I know it!_

When I arrived in front of his yacht, I gripped the Firefly Flower in my palms; not hard enough to crush the beautiful plant.

Sucking in a breath of air, I walked to his door. I was going to knock, but the door has a crack in it. _Should I knock anyway, or just open the door? Wait! I should surprise him! _

I almost squealed in excitement.

"Hey, Will--" I pushed through the door, the flower in my palms. I tried to sound cheerful, but my voice cracked.

The first thing I see is Lily crawling over Will over his white sofa, and he had his hands over his waist. Her lips were inches from his.

* * *

_This is what Lily was planning! I know, I know. You guys deserve more than a cliffhanger because I neglected my reviewers for so long! I PROMISE the next chapter will be updated before you know it! Cross my heart!_

_I'm hurrying! D:_

_xXWolfHeartXx_


	18. 100 Roses

_Well well well...I don't know what to type for once in the beginning note. Isn't that weird? Huh. Oh no! I just realized I'm wasting these seconds of your life with this confusing and boring note! IGNORE THIS! Enjoy the chapter!!! DX_

* * *

_**Chapter 18**_

I stood at the doorway of Will's room. A giant lump was stuck in my throat. I stared at Will and Lily, my jaw tight. "Chelsea?" Will breathed after what seemed like a lifetime of silence. "I..." I choked. The only sound in the room was the clock ticking away in Will's kitchen and the beat of my heart. I shifted my eyes from Will to Lily.

Her expression was blank.

"I-I'm sorry to bother you!" I screeched and ran as far away from the two as my legs would carry me.

_*** Will ***_

It was a strange moment indeed. After Lily pushed me down, she leaned in. I froze and held my breath. This was happening all to quickly, I had no time to think.

And then, out of nowhere, Chelsea had appeared at the doorway.

"Chelsea!" I called, stretching my arm out as if to grab her. I stuggled under Lily's force, glancing at her.

I gasped at her expression. She gazed down at me, hurt engraved onto her beautiful features.

I indeed hesitated at that. But, I realized at that moment that time was slipping away from my grasp. I slithered from under Lily.

She let me go.

I almost tripped, scrambling toward the door. "Chelsea!" I called again, knowing she was too far away by now. I ran down the dock and across the beach, ignoring glances from Lanna and Denny. I searched frantically for Chelsea. I dashed over the bridge to Vendure island. Still, I could not see her.

_She's at her ranch. In her house. _I told myself, hoping I was right.

After what seemed like forever, I finally made it to her ranch. The sun was setting under the horizon, giving the sky mixed colors of orange, gray, and pink. My hair whipped at my face as the breeze grew stronger. My legs throbbed as I stepped onto her porch. Panting, I knocked on her door. "Chelsea, are you there?" I called.

No answer.

"Chelsea, please answer me. Why did you run away like that? What's wrong?"

Still, nothing.

_*** Chelsea ***_

"Chelsea, are you there?" I heard Will's voice at the other side of the door. I clutched the pillow in my hands. _Don't say anything. Don't..._

"Chelsea, please answer me. Why did you run away like that? What's wrong?" He said, concerned.

I shut my eyes tightly. _Why am I sitting here? Why aren't I opening the door and laughing, saying 'I'm sorry! I over reacted. Oops!' and things will be all right?_

But I couldn't. I was frozen on the cold floor beside my bed, holding a pillow to my chest like a little kid scared of the dark.

He tried to open the door himself, but I locked it the moment I ran into my house. On the other side of the door, Will rested his head on the door, his hand still over the doorknob. "Chelsea..."

"Idiot..." I mumbled. "Idiot idiot idiot idiot idiot!"

_*** Will ***_

I don't know how long I stood there. I do remember the sky getting pitch black, though. My legs throbbed with pain and my forehead felt numb from it resting on the door.

I walked back to my yacht as slow as ever. _I don't understand at all. Why did Chelsea run away like that? Why is she so unhappy? She saw me with Lily, surely she does not think much of it! _

Ever since I met Chelsea, these feelings have been so new to me. The empty feeling in my stomach when I'm near her, and my heart swelling so painfully when I think about how cute she is...yet I love the feeling. I love the feeling when she smiles and says 'Good morning!' I love it when her cute side blooms when she makes a mistake. I love it when she tries her best to make everyone happy, and everything to be all right.

I kept thinking about the word 'love'. What exactly does that mean? I've heard many stories about love in the books I would read in secret in our library. Yes, I remember. The prince would fall in love with the princess and they lived happily ever after. But, I've heard stories of love that ends in tragedy, such as Romeo and Juliet. Is love a sickness? An emotion?

I know nothing of love.

I was so deep into thought when I noticed I was already back at my yacht. I sighed inwardly and stepped inside, only to stop, realizing I've stepped on something.

I moved my foot and looked down.

The Firefly Flower was on the ground, only barely crumpled.

_Was this the thing Chelsea was holding? _I thought. I knew she was holding something, because her hands were cupped out, but I never saw it.

I delicately picked up the flower and walked inside, smoothing out the petals.

Chelsea...was going to give this to me.

She remembered what I told her; _I've yet to find a rare flower of my liking. It's called the Firefly Flower._

I smiled sadly at the flower. "I'm sorry." I said, as if it would reply.

It did not.

I looked around the room. Of course, Lily would not still be here.

Carefully placing the flower on the table, I changed into night clothes and climbed into bed. Though, I failed to get an ounce of sleep.

_*** Chelsea ***_

I didn't get any sleep at all.

After maybe 2 hours of sitting in the darkness like a vampire, I climbed into bed after lazily changing into night clothes. I buried my face into the pillow, waiting for sleep to take over. Nothing.

So, I got out of bed earlier than usual.

I forced myself to be cheerful. _That way, if Will asks what happened, I'll tell him I was in my barn and I over reacted. He'll believe me, then. Plus, I don't want anyone to worry about me..._

_'I'm fine. No need to worry!' I'll tell him._

My hand shook as I held the brush handle. "I'm fine. It was nothing." I mumbled to myself and continued to brush Bessie.

After finishing my daily chores, I really didn't feel like going anywhere. But in order to keep up the happy phase I had to go out. So, I went to Vendure beach.

I stood at the shore, just far enough that the water barely touched the toes of my red boots. I sighed as the breeze tied through my chestnut hair and the morning sun kissed my skin.

"Chelsea?" said a familiar voice.

I turned my head around to see Will standing a few feet away from me, one hand at his side and the other behind his back. I gulped.

_Calm down, Chelse. You can do this._

Suddenly, he moved a hand from behind his back, pulling out something. I gasped and my cheeks heated up.

In his hand was a bouquet of brilliant pink roses, all in a roll of plastic and a pink bow tied cutely around the stems.

"Oh...G-good roses--I mean, good morning. Are these...for me?"

"Of course. Each rose shows how much I'm sorry. I could only find one-hundred, though..."

He handed me the bouquet. I looked up at him. "So these are guilt roses?" I mumbled.

"Ah! No! Of course not--!" He flustered.

I smiled and she sighed. "I know these can't equal the flower you were...going to give me. I felt bad I could only find one-hundred. I also want to thank you."

"For what?"

"For being so kind to me." he smiled warmly.

My heart melted.

"I-is that all?" I asked.

"Why didn't you talk to me last night?"

"What are you talking about?" I mumbled.

"I ran all the way to your house! I tried to resolve the...incident with Lily and I, but you didn't answer."

"Oh!" I feigned surprise. "I was in my barn for a while. I didn't know you followed me."

He raised his eyebrows. "Oh really? Why was your door locked then? You never lock your door."

Dang, he's smart. "It was locked?" I said stupidly.

He smirked a little. "You are a terrible liar."

I puffed out my cheeks angrily. I was about to say something, but a voice interrupted me.

"Chelsea?"

I looked sideways to see Vaughn gazing blankly at me.

"Vaughn? What is it?" I asked.

"I...have to talk to you." He said blankly. "Come on."

* * *

_WOW this chapter was deep. Will has no idea what love is, which is pretty strange for a prince. And we all know a prince = pimp. LOL._

_Wellllll I hope this chapter wasn't too boring. It took me a while to think all of this up! Was this chapter worthy enough to waste minutes of your life? Tell me in a review! XD_

_Review!!!! Warghhhh XD_

_xXWolfHeartXx_


	19. I'm an Adult

_Wow wow wowwy wow wow! Try saying that 5 times, you'll sound like a spaceship. XD Vaughn certainly has a secret, doesn't he? Well, he and Sabrina. Can you guess? One reviewer already had the right answer ;D Lolll. I just love torturing my characters. =D It starts off as WILL'S PV!_

_

* * *

_

_**Chapter 19**_

I glanced from Chelsea to Vaughn. These two have been so tense lately...I wonder what the conflict is?

"Huh?" Chelsea almost sang. "Why? What did I do?"

"Don't worry," Vaughn rolled his violet eyes. "You didn't do anything. I have to tell you something. Come on, we're going to Sabrina's house."

I see...they are finally going to tell her.

Chelsea blinked, hesitating. She looked up at me. "I'm sorry, Will. I'll see you later, okay?"

"Nonsense." I smiled. "I'm coming with you."

Vaughn glared slits at me.

I walked beside Chelsea as she walked behind Vaughn in silence. The only sounds were our shoes pounding on the wooden bridge and the plastic wrap around the pink roses wrinkling in Chelsea's arms. She looked uncertain and unhappy the whole trip there.

Vaughn clasped the doorknob in his palm and twisted. He pushed the door open and walked inside, walking upstairs. "Sabrina?" He called, the moment we entered the kitchen.

Sabrina looked up from her hands that were resting on her lap. "Oh, Vaughn. You're back." She breathed happily and stood up from the chair. "Hello Chelsea, Willia-er, I mean, Will."

I chuckled. "Hello, Sabrina."

"Sit down." Vaughn ordered.

Chelsea and I sat at the other side of Sabrina and Vaughn. I gave them both a smile of encouragement.

"We have wonderful news!" Sabrina started, smiling.

"What is it?" Chelsea asked.

"I-I'm...pregnant!" Sabrina said cheerfully, holding her cheeks in her hands.

I glanced at Chelsea. She looked blank.

Silence.

"You're...going to have a child?" Chelsea finally said.

Vaughn nodded. "Right." He chuckled.

"You're...going to be a father." Chelsea said to Vaughn.

"Isn't it wonderful?" Sabrina giggled.

"I wanted to surprise you." Vaughn smiled.

Chelsea gripped the stems of the roses, the plastic crunching. "C-congratulations. Vaughn...I-I need to tell you something. In...p-private." Her face was flushed and she looked like she was on the verge of tears, but she was smiling. Vaughn frowned, concerned. Sabrina looked at her, confused.

_*** Chelsea ***_

Sabrina is pregnant. They are going to have a child.

A baby is made from love. Vaughn will be a father, and Sabrina a mother. I felt sick.

I set the roses on the counter carefully and walked into the nearest room-the library.

"What's wrong? Chelsea?" Vaughn asked.

"You're going to be a dad...be with Sabrina and your child full-time..."

"Y-yeah...so?"

So hopeless. It was all hopeless.

But I can't hold it in after that announcement. There was no need. If I don't tell him now, It will ruin me when I look at his lovely family.

I turned around so I looked into his violet eyes. _I can handle it. I won't cry. I'm not a child._

_*** Will ***_

I looked after Chelsea, wondering if she was okay. She looked so unhappy...so broken. These two, her friends, were going to have a child. She should be thrilled...

Sabrina sighed. I looked at her. "I knew it..."

"Knew what?" I asked.

"Chelsea still has feelings for him. No wonder she was unhappy at the news. She pretends to be happy, but I always knew she thought giving him the Blue Feather was a mistake-"

I stared at her, confused. _She...?_ "Excuse me?"

Sabrina blinked, puzzled. "You don't know?"

"Know what? What are you talking about?"

"A long time ago, Chelsea and Vaughn used to be a couple. Chelsea fell down a pitfall and Vaughn saved her. She found a Blue Feather and gave it to Vaughn to give to me." She smiled a little. "She thinks it was a mistake, though. I've seen her wince when she looks at us. I feel sorry for her...she has to live with guilt. I feel as though it's my fault, though..."

A long, emotional silence filled the room. "Nonsense." I said to her. "It is not your fault."

I had never known this about Chelsea. She still has feelings for him, after she purposely gave Vaughn the Blue Feather? She thought that was the right thing to do? Let herself suffer for someone else, knowing she would live with that kind of burden?

Chelsea...why didn't she tell me?

I shook my head. "How long have you been pregnant again?"

"A month." She giggled.

I was glad to see my cousin so happy. I suppose Chelsea's plan worked. She suffered in silence, and Sabrina and Vaughn are having a child. _Everything is fine. I'm all right. _She's been telling this lie to assure everyone she was okay. I should have seen it when she looks at Vaughn the was she does. When she feigns happiness.

When she bottles up her feelings.

Chelsea walked back into the kitchen, smiling blankly. Vaughn followed. He ran a hand through his silver hair and sighed. "Well, I guess we'll plan a doctor's appointment," He said. "You guys better get going."

I nodded. "Chelsea, shall I walk you home?"

"If you want to." She answered.

She walked up to the counter and picked up the roses, turning around halfway. "Congratulations, you two. Who would have thought, Vaughn being a dad?" Chelsea giggled. "Good luck." She waved goodbye, walking down the stairway.

We walked all the way to the bridge to Vendure island in silence. I had one hand in my pocket and the other hanging by my side as a breeze slithered though my hair. "I know what happened between you two," I said. "Why did you do that, knowing it would hurt you?"

She stared at the white brick road. "I confessed to him. How I feel."

I said nothing.

She went on. "He was surprised. Then said I shouldn't have gave him the Blue Feather, but doesn't regret marrying Sabrina. He said I shouldn't have sacrificed my feelings for his happiness. But he would always be there for me, protecting me. Even if he has a family." She smiled.

"I see. Then, why are you smiling, as if nothing happened? Aren't you sad?"

"Of course not. He told the truth instead of making up some excuse. And I'm grateful for that."

I looked forward. "You're lying."

She stopped. I took a few steps forward, then stopped as well. I turned around.

"I'm not," She said, her voice cracking. "It's nothing. I'm not a child, so I won't cry over something...so little as this. I won't cry. I won't..." She was shuddering now, but still smiling.

I walked up to her, tossed the roses aside, and wrapped my arms around her. She held her hands by her side with her face against my chest. I stroked her hair. "You silly girl. You're an adult, so it's okay to cry. Everyone cries from a broken heart."

She shuddered and placed her hands over my back, hugging me tightly. She cried and cried, and I continued to stroke her hair, whispering; "It's all right. I'm here. It's all right."

I pulled my yellow scarf from my neck just enough so I could breathe. I could see my breath in the Winter chill and I shoved my hands in my white-and-yellow coat pockets. The water slowly rose to the toes of my shoes and back into the ocean.

"How cold...I can't feel my fingers." I mumbled to myself.

Winter had settled already. One day fall leaves scattered the ground, and the next snow coated the earth. The trees were bare, not a splash of green could be found anywhere.

"Will?" A lovely, familiar voice sang behind me.

"Ah, Chelsea. Good morning." I smiled.

She smiled and shuddered as she stood beside me. "It's so cold!" She giggled. "It's sad, though. Flowers can't bloom in Winter."

I nodded. "But, look." I pointed at the sky as snowflakes floated into the water. Her eyes shined. "Wow."

I looked at her. "Beauty can be found anywhere."

She blinked as her face heated up, despite the cold.

_*** Elliot ***_

"I'm going out for a little while, mom. I'll be back before dinner." I called, already holding the doorknob.

"Alright, sweetie. Be careful, you'll catch a cold!" Felicia sang.

"I will." I answered before walking out the door.

I sighed, my breath visible from the cold. I wondered briefly if Julia was warm and cozy right now. I shook my head. _She's with Mark now, I have to accept that._ I thought.

After a moment of standing in the cold outside of my house, I forgot where I was going to go. Shrugging it off, I walked towards Vendure beach.

I felt cold snow from under my boots as I stood far away from the water. White foam from the ocean lapped at the shore as a chilling breeze sliced at my cheeks. I shivered.

I took the time to scan across the beach, checking if Denny was anywhere to be found. Knowing him, there's a good chance he's waiting until I let my guard down to scare the living heck out of me.

If I had any sort of living fire in me.

Instead, I saw Lily standing at the other side of the beach. I blinked, looking around. No one else was here. From the way she was staring at the ocean, motionless, she looked lonely.

Hesitantly, I strolled up to Lily. "You're Lily, aren't you?" Not the best way to start a conversation.

She looked at me. "Correct. You are?"

"My name is Elliot. You looked kind of sad, staring at the water like that. I was just wondering if you were okay. S-sorry if that seems rude-" I flustered.

"No," She said. "That's alright. Thank you for your concern, Elliot, but I was simply thinking to myself."

"Oh. If you don't mind me asking, what were you thinking about?"

"Why would you wish to know?"

"Well, maybe talking about it will make you feel even better." I smiled politely.

She chuckled. "I see. You're very kind, Elliot." She looked off into the ocean again. "I have a...special kind of feeling toward a man. I've gone to drastic measures to push him toward me too. But I can't get in the way of his love for someone else, I don't have enough pride to do that. I find it hard to accept the fact he loves someone else, and not myself. It..." She hesitated.

"...It hurts."

I swallowed, unsure of what to tell her. It reminded me of Julia and I.

"That's kind of like the situation I'm in," I sighed. "I have a special feeling for a woman, but she is with someone else. I'm afraid to accept it."

"I see. How do you deal with that?"

"It's hard to explain." I smiled. "I guess, since I really love her, I have to let her go. She's really happy with the man she's with now. And if she's happy, I'm happy."

Lily simply stared at me.

"B-but I guess that's a little deep." I laughed sheepishly.

Lily shook her head, smiling. A warm feeling spread through her body.

_I see...if you love something, let it go,_ She thought, holding her hands over her heart.

_If it comes back, it's surely yours._

_

* * *

_

_I guess everything worked out in the end! Lily and Elliot...ooh. XP Even though Chelsea didn't answer Will's question, she'll tell him when she's ready. Winter came already, and I love romance in the Winter, if you know what I mean. ;D But don't get all comfortable now. There's still more drama and depression up ahead. Oh, yes. _

_**NOTICE:**__ As you can see, I haven't been updating for…oh dear 3 months? Anyway, my laptop was stolen. Yup. So, the only way I can update is when my mother doesn't need her computer for a while. I MIGHT get a new laptop soon, but it's not certain…_

_I'm really, REALLY sorry for the inconvenience. I hate it too! So please don't think I'm neglecting the story. I love writing this story, and I love reading the positive reviews. It makes me feel warm inside 8D_

_Lol so, I really hope you guys will wait for me. [Not to mention Chelsea and Will!] Again, I'm sorry! D:_

_Sincerely,_

_-Wolfie_


	20. Footprints

_Whoa, when was the last time I updated? Oh, dear. I hope this chapter will make up for it! D:_

_

* * *

_

_**Chapter 20**_

I was actually happy for winter. Since crops don't grow, I have more time for other things. Usually, taking care of the ranch took more than half of the day. I brushed my livestock and took a deep, chilled breath as soon as I stepped outside of the barn, my boots scrunching in the snow. My breath came out in ghostly vapor.

As usual, after I see Will I sink into an ocean of bliss. I giggled childishly.

I couldn't help but let my mind drift back to my confession to Vaughn. He had announced Sabrina was pregnant and I broke down, thus blurting out my feelings.

He was so refreshing about it. He wasn't angry with me, in fact, I expected him to say nothing and simply walk away, forgetting the next day. I was glad he comforted me about it.

Then Will. He offered to walk me home like a gentleman, and I prayed to Goddess that he wouldn't ask any questions. But he did.

I ended up crying, of course. I remember hoping with all of my heart that I would be mature about it, that I wouldn't cry. The pain of having your heart broken when it's your own fault was too unbearable for my weak body to hold. Cliché, I know.

But, due to keeping my feelings hidden from everyone, I couldn't take it.

My thoughts went back to Will as I walked back to my house. He always comforts me when I'm feeling down. I hope I can keep a friend like him for a long time. Julia is a great friend too, but Will is different somehow.

When he gave me roses, when he looks at me the way he does, and when he holds me.

The sensation of his fingers entwining through my hair, the warmth of his torso, it's hard to forget. I've felt it before, but he was _tense_. Maybe it was my crying?

Oh Goddess! I probably was getting his shirt messed up with my pathetic sobbing. What if that was his favorite shirt? I stopped walking, the porch creaking slightly.

I held my cheeks in my hands, my face burning. _How EMBARRASSING! _I shook my head violently, trying to think of something else.

_Oh! The Snow Festival! _I thought. _It's tomorrow! I should ask a few friends._

I turned away from my house and walked across to Verdure Island, my feet scrunching through the white snow. I continued to Mirabelle's house, twisting the doorknob and skipping inside, shivering. "Julia?" I called.

"I'm here!" She answered from her usual spot, the kitchen.

"Good morning," I greeted, grinning. "You know what's tomorrow, don't you?"

"Of course I do! You're going to wait until Will asks you, aren't you?"

I stared at the kitchen floor shyly. "I hope so. But I was going to ask you, too."

Julia wrapped her arms around my shoulders, hugging me tightly. "Oh, I'll come because I can't say no to this face! I'll bring Mark, too!" she exclaimed, stepping backwards and pulling my cheeks. I closed my watering eyes. "Ah! Okay, okay!"

A flash went off from beside me. My eyes shifted to the entrance of the kitchen. Will was smiling, holding the Polaroid camera pointed toward Julia and I.

"You two are wonderful models," he teased.

Julia let go of my burning cheeks. I gawked. "H-hey, give me that picture!"

"Surely you would let me keep a picture as beautiful as this?"

I walked up to him, reaching out. "No way! Please!" I begged.

Before he could step back, I stumbled forward, my face thrusting toward his. My lips were inches from his.

I immediately scrambled back, blushing madly. "Ah—I-I'm so sorry! I accidentally fell, and I was just—please, don't take it the wrong way!"

He was silent for a moment. "Oh!" he said, as if he were snapped awake from a daydream. "It's quite alright, it was my fault."

"N-no, it's…" I trailed off, hopeless.

There wasn't a sound for what seemed like forever. "Um… I came to ask something of you, Chelsea." He said.

"YES! Ah, I mean, w-what is it?" I flustered, still a little dizzy.

"Oh, um, the Snow Festival is tomorrow and it would make me very delighted if we could build a snowman together."

I blinked, and looked at him. "That would be nice. But I invited Julia and Mark, too. I hope that's okay-"

"Vaughn, too!" Julia blurt out.

"What? I did not!" I protested.

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you sooner, Chelsea, but Vaughn stopped by and asked where you were. He wanted to build a snowman with you." she said shamefully.

Will looked a little disappointed.

"I see. I'll be looking forward to building a snowman with everyone then." He said. "I will meet you there." he waved and walked out of the door.

There was a long pause.

I stomped my foot toward Julia. "VAUGHN is coming, too?"

Julia raised her hands in front of her chest. "I'm sorry! What was I supposed to say?"

I sighed. "Imagine how awkward it will be…" I remembered again about bawling my eyes out, drenching Will's shirt. I heated up.

"There's something else I should probably tell you," Julia mumbled sheepishly.

"What is it?"

"He's bringing Sabrina." she said.

_*** Will ***_

Chelsea suddenly stumbled forward before I could move. I could actually feel the sparks from her lips, they were so close.

I felt dizzy. I couldn't receive my focus enough to savor the moment. She scrambled backwards, blushing. I simply stared at her.

_She… we almost…_

It took me a minute to realize she was trying to apologize. "Oh!" I said, jerked from my thoughts. "It's alright. It was my fault." I said without thinking.

"N-no, it's…" she mumbled.

_Oh, dear! I made it worse! _I wanted to kick myself.

I suddenly remembered what I came for. "Um… I came to ask something of you, Chelsea."

"YES! Ah, I mean, w-what is it?" she flustered.

"Oh, um, the Snow Festival is tomorrow and it would make me very delighted if we could build a snowman together."

"That would be nice. But I invited Julia and Mark, too. I hope that's okay-"

"Vaughn, too!" Julia blurt out.

"What? I did not!" she protested.

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you sooner, Chelsea, but Vaughn stopped by and asked where you were. He wanted to build a snowman with you." Julia replied, guilty.

_Ugh, _I thought, and then regretted it. _No, no. I can't be rotten to Chelsea's friend._

"I see. I'll be looking forward to building a snowman with everyone then." I said. "I will meet you there." I waved and walked out of the door.

I sighed, walking through the snow to my yacht. _I honestly wanted it to be the two of us. _

I stopped walking, raising my hand and touching my lips.

My face grew warm as I smiled to myself.

_*** Chelsea ***_

"What am I going to do?" I whined.

"Oh, come on! It could be fun!" Julia said, smiling.

"But Vaughn _hates_ Will! And I don't think Will likes him very much either." I mumbled.

"Don't worry. I'll keep Sabrina's dog on a leash." Julia said with a thumbs-up.

"Is that good or bad?"

"Good! Hopefully…"

"Hopefully?"

"Oh, stop worrying! It'll be fine! Just go tell Vaughn that he can come!" she waved me away.

I huffed. "I'm going, I'm going!"

I opened the door and shut it behind me, waiting a moment before I made my way to Sabrina's mansion. "What am I supposed to say?" I mumbled to myself.

_Come on, Chelsea! I'm only telling him he can come to the Snow Festival with us! _I thought. I sucked in a gulp of winter air, walking briskly to the Vampire's mansion.

"So," I said sheepishly. "You can come, and bring Sabrina, too!" I laughed nervously, inching my way to the stairs.

"Alright," Vaughn mumbled.

"Thank you for telling us, Chelsea." Sabrina said.

I blinked. _How can Sabrina be so nice to me…?_

My eyes flickered to her stomach for a quick second. She didn't look pregnant, but she had her hands over her stomach, as if caressing the baby inside of her.

Every time I look at her… I remember what was. I remember what will never happen again.

"Well, then." I mumbled, barely audible. "I'll see you at the Meadow." I waved then spun around, stepping down the stairs and out of the door.

I shut the door, harder than I intended. I sighed and leaned against the cold, white surface. _Why can't I accept the fact that Vaughn isn't mine anymore?__ Confessing to him was supposed to help me…_

I was extremely nervous the day of the Snow Festival. What was I going to wear? What if no one would talk or someone would start an argument?

It was very chilly today, so I put all of the animals inside. I fed, brushed, and talked to them. Talking to them soothed my mind, calming me down. When I walked back to the warmth of my home, I sighed and simply pulled on a long coat, ear muffs, sewn mitts and a long scarf. I stayed inside for a few moments longer, trying to stay as warm as possible before going outside.

I twisted the doorknob and pushed, a blast of bitter cold slicing my cheeks. I shut the door behind me tightly; hoping cold wouldn't seep inside while I was gone. I stepped across the connection from the village to my farm and past the empty houses to the boat.

"Hi, Kirk," I greeted the middle-aged man.

"Hello, Chelsea! Is anyone building a snowman with you?" he asked.

"Yes," I replied.

"Wonderful! I hope you build a big snowman." he said cheerfully.

"Thanks." I said politely.

The boat skidded across the water to Meadow Island, when people gathered in groups, impatiently waiting to build a snowman. I searched for Julia as soon as I was in range.

I didn't see her when I climbed onto the dock.

I walked around frantically, looking for my best friend. _Crap…!_

_No, no. Don't jump to conclusions. _I thought._ Maybe she's not here yet? That's right. While I wait, I could look for the others—_

"Yo!" someone shouted, cutting off my train of thought. I spun around to see Mark waving his hand in the air.

"O-oh, hi, Mark!" I greeted.

"Hey! I found the others."

"Oh. Is Julia with you?"

"Nah, she called in sick." he said, worry stamped all over his features.

I froze. _She called in sick. That means…_

"J-Julia isn't coming?" I stuttered.

"Nope," he replied, cocking an eyebrow. "Come on, everyone's waiting!" he grabbed my hand and dragged me a distance across the Meadow.

_Calm down, __Chelsea__, I'm a big girl so I can handle this without her. Yeah, it'll be fun! We're all friends here! _I thought reassuringly.

"Hello, Chelsea." Will's soft, lullaby voice whispered in my ears as he waved.

"Hey," Vaughn grunted.

I glanced across the two men. "Where's Sabrina?"

"She wasn't feeling too good," Vaughn replied. "Plus she gets sick easily in the cold, so…" he trailed off.

I didn't speak. _I'm alone with Mark, Vaughn and Will? _

Mark… my best friend's boyfriend, which used to have a crush on me…

Vaughn… and ex-love of mine, that no longer loves me…

Will… well…

"Um…" Mark said nervously. "I should tell Gannon we're ready,"

**_* Will *_**

I sighed, watching my breath form a cloud of vapor and float into the clear blue sky. The three of us were quiet as Mark left.

"Um…" Chelsea piped up. "Do you remember, Vaughn? We did this together before."

I tried not to flinch.

Vaughn looked at her and half-smiled. "Yeah, our snowman wasn't so big, though."

"B-but now that there's more people to work on it, it'll be huge!" she smiled at me.

At that moment, Mark came back, Gannon announced that we could build the snowmen, and I realized I had no idea how to make one.

**_* _****_Chelsea_****_ *_**

I clenched my fists when Gannon made the announcement. _Alright! We're going to make the biggest snowman ever!_

I grinned and bent down to gather snow for the bottom. Vaughn and Mark did the same. Will hesitated, then slowly bent down and copied the three of us. I noticed he was glancing frantically at our piles every so often.

I kept making my pile bigger until it could touch my chin. "Should we put them together now?" Mark asked.

"Sure!" I answered.

Will seemed like he was horribly confused. Vaughn, Mark and I pushed our decent-sized piles together, but Will was slow and his snow pile as pitifully small.

We'd put all of the snow together, making the bottom on the snowman. The top was _almost_ to my waist.

"Alright, now let's make the middle just a little bit smaller!" I said.

Once again, we gathered snow, but not as much as the first time. Will was a little better, but he still looked lost. We patted the snow into a ball securely until we were sure it wouldn't fall apart.

The four of us gingerly picked up the balled-up snow and set it onto the bottom piece of the snowman.

"It's looking good!" Mark boasted.

"Better than last year," Vaughn mused

"Ah, yes." Will said.

"It'll be _huge_!" I chided.

"Now let's make the head!" Mark grinned.

This time, when we gathered snow, I noticed no one was really talking. I tried to start a conversation.

"So, Mark," I started. "Is Julia going to be okay?"

"She'll be fine. It's just a cold." He replied.

"And what about Sabrina?" I asked Vaughn.

"She's okay. I was just worried because she had a little headache."

"Sabrina had frequent headaches when we were younger," Will said. "It was really nothing."

"I know," Vaughn said, almost a growl. "I'm surprised you know that about your cousin when you barely see her."

"Can't we have one normal conversation when it comes to Sabrina?" Mark wondered aloud. "What's wrong with her?"

"Nothing." Vaughn snapped.

I looked at Will. He said nothing. I sighed.

"It doesn't matter whether he sees Sabrina or not," I mumbled to Vaughn, keeping my eyes on the snowy ground. "He loves her. And what else matters when you love someone?"

I immediately regretted the words as soon as they rolled off my tongue. That was the _wrong_ thing to say to someone who rejected you. I blushed madly as Vaughn stared at me sadly and Will blinked, shocked.

"I-I mean, Sabrina is his cousin, he cares about her very much and… uh… l-let's hurry up with the snowman!" I flustered.

Everyone was quiet again.

_What's WRONG with me? I didn't mean it to sound like that! Ugh, I should at least act like I'm over Vaughn to make him feel better! _I thought. _Why are Snow Festivals so awkward with other people? Oh, right, because I say things before really thinking about it._

We finally finished the snowman's body. I wrapped my scarf in between the head and the middle, Mark took off his hat and put it on the head, and Vaughn got some sticks for arms. We all smiled. The snowman was as tall as me!

When Gannon walked by, he praised all of us. He gave us a lopsided grin and lumbered on by to see Taro and Chen's snowman.

I took my scarf, and Mark his hat then left the snowmen standing peacefully dotted over the snow-coated Meadow.

Will walked me home of course. After waving goodbye to Mark and Vaughn, Will walked beside me to my farm instead of going home without a word. I didn't mind.

"Today was fun, wasn't it?" I asked him.

"Yes. We should do this again next year." he replied half-heartedly.

I looked at him. "Hey, Will, why were you so weird when we were building the snowman?"

"Weird?"

"Yeah, you looked a lost the whole time."

His face turned pink and he looked away, brushing his hand through his golden bangs. "I don't understand what you're saying."

He was quiet. I thought about his pitiful piles of snow, glancing at everyone as if to make sure he was doing it right.

"You didn't know how make a snowman, is that it?" I asked, smiling.

"That's not it!" he flustered.

"That is it!" I giggled. "That's so cute! Why didn't you tell me? I would've helped you!"

"I just…" He cleared his throat. "I knew if I followed all of you, I would get it right. It would be wrong to look foolish in front of a maiden."

I laughed. "Gosh, Will, you're too perfect."

I slapped my hands over my mouth. _Oops! How embarrassing! _I blushed. I tried to cover it up. "Ah, I-I mean everyone looks foolish once in a while, it's really nothing to get worked up about—"

Will gingerly put his hand on my cheek, and I melted under the soft and warm touch of his glove. _That _shut me up.

He leaned towards me, and kissed my cheek that didn't have a hand on it.

My face exploded in heat. "W-w-what was that for?" I flustered when he leaned away and put his hand in his pocket.

"You said I was perfect," He smiled.

And with that, he waved me goodbye and strolled back home, leaving footprints in the snow.

* * *

_Wow, it took me a few days to finish this and be satisfied—I just hope this satisfied you guys D: Good news! I'm getting a laptop soon! So that means FASTER updates! Woo-hoo!_

_Please review this took-too-long chapter [:_

_Wolfie_


	21. Hello? Notice Me!

_Guess what? I typed this on my BRAND NEW laptop! Yay! More Updates! I'm really sorry I haven't been writing lately. With school and everything, it's kinda hard, so pretty please bear with me! _

_...Oh my gosh, I totally love your reviews, everyone. It makes me so happy that you love my story. I'll try my best to make this chapter, and the rest of the story wonderful. _

_Though... this chapter will mainly circle Lanna and Denny._

_I KNOW, I'M SORRY. DX_

_

* * *

_

_**Chapter 21**_

I felt my eyebrow twitch in irritation multiple times. I stared at the clear blue water, watching as fish wander cluelessly under my feet, the colors of their scales casting shadows over the powder white sand.

Denny rambled on about some sort of King Fish he was determined to catch. I sighed, clenching my fists in my lap.

_Fishing! Fishing! That's all he talks about!_

"Lanna? Are you daydreaming?" He asked me.

"Oh, yes. Sorry!"

He smiled. "It's alright. The ocean does look beautiful."

_Ugh. _

"Denny, I think I'm going to leave. I have something to do today." I stood up from the dock, brushing off snow from my green dress.

"Oh," he said. "well, we can fish tomorrow, right?"

I fake-smiled. I mastered this when I was famous-it never failed to convince. "You got it!"

He grinned. "Cool!"

I walked down the dock, huffing. _All he cares about is fishing! That stupid Denny! _I thought angrily.

Sometimes I can't tell if Denny notices me. I would consider us friends, but I do all of the things a girl is supposed to do when she's interested in a guy. I flirt, play with my hair, and bat my eyelashes at him. I practically throw myself at him and he pays no attention. All he thinks about is fishing.

I swung open the door and kicked off my shoes, then walked to my wardrobe, picking out my favorite nightgown. I didn't even check the time-I was tired from Denny's constant rambling.

I slipped my nightgown on and sat in front of my mirror, grabbing my hairbrush. I stroked it down my golden hair for a few times, only to stop and set the brush into my lap, staring at it.

It's not like I _love _Denny or anything... I just wish he would notice me.

...

"Really? How was it? Where was it? Who made the move?" I pestered.

Natalie shrugged, chuckling a bit. "It was okay. And at the meadow, and he was too chicken so I had to."

I sat back down. "You're so brave, Natalie!"

"I thought it was the time to take it to the next level."

"That must be nice."

"Don't worry. Denny must be close to kissing you by now."

I sighed. "No. We aren't even together."

"Really? It seems like it."

"He doesn't even notice me. Honestly, everyone is getting together on this island except me."

"Elliot doesn't have a girlfriend. He's available if you're lonely."

"Natalie! You know he's not my type." I laughed.

"And Denny is?" she asked.

That's when I decided to stop talking about Denny.

...

"Lanna!"

I looked up to see Denny jogging towards me, a fishing rod in his hand. "Ready to fish?"

I held up my fishing rod. "Yep! Let's go."

I would definitely get to Denny today. I'm absolutely positive this will get his attention, it's impossible to ignore.

_I won't lose!_

I grabbed Denny's hand. He jumped and looked down as I entwined my fingers in his. He looked at me, flustered.

"I-I just wanted to hold it." I grumbled.

"Oh. O-okay."

We both sat down at the docks. He pulled his hand from mine. "I might need to pull for a big fish!" he had said.

_I need to try harder!_

"Hey, Denny!" He looked at me. I batted my eyelashes. "Tell me-do you have a crush?"

He recoiled. "W-where is this coming from?"

I need a confession-something. "A crush! Someone you're interested in! You can trust me!"

"Well..." He looked at the sky. Seagulls floated around the white messy clouds. "I _did_."

"Did?" My heart sank.

"Yes."

"Who was it?"

He hesitated. "Chelsea."

I whole body turned to stone.

_Chelsea?_

"But, that's over now." He blurted out.

"...I see." I sat normally, no longer on flirting mode.

It was quiet for along time after that. The only sounds were the waves lapping the shore, seagulls cawing in the sky, and nearby conversation.

"It's getting late, I should walk you home." Denny offered.

"No, I'm fine. Really."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes. My house is right over there, I think I can make it." I rolled my eyes.

With that, I picked up my fishing rod and started to walk away. Denny grabbed my arm.

"Wait, Lanna." he said. "why did you ask if I had a crush on someone?"

I stared at him. "Denny,"

"You're a giant idiot."

He cocked a brow. "What? What did I do?"

I gulped. "You have to listen to me for a minute, alright?"

He nodded, confused.

"The reason I asked you is because-"

Just then, a huge, chilling gust of wind blasted into me. The cold sliced my cheeks and ears. I covered my eyes from the wind with my hand. Denny suddenly scrambled backwards, his face a splash of scarlet.

I blinked, confused. I looked down at my skirt.

I gasped as the after-breeze wavered my skirt at my waist, making the entire lower half on my body visible.

I screamed and pushed down my skirt with one fist. I glared at Denny.

"DON'T LOOK, YOU BIG PERVERT!" I yelled, slapping him at the side of his face.

I ran towards my house without waiting to see his reaction. I balled up my fists in my green skirt, my face heating up in sheer embarrassment. I slammed the door behind me, leaning against the door.

_How embarrassing! _I thought. _I was about to tell him! Why did that have to happen?_

After a while, I recovered (slightly) and dressed into my nightclothes. After brushing my hair and teeth, I jumped backwards onto my pink, cloud-like bed.

I grazed the back of my palm against my forehead, my bangs straying over my eyes. I sighed.

Maybe it will never work. I know I'm stuck in the friend zone, and no matter how hard I try I'm going nowhere. A small part of me was saying, 'don't give up! Never give up!'

Yet my heart was exhausted in defeat.

I thought retiring to this island was going to be good for me. I was always so lonely when I was a pop-star, but I hid it well. I knew no one really cared about me there.

...

I didn't want to go outside.

The morning sun leaked through my window as if saying, 'wake up! Embarrassment is waiting!'

I half-opened one eye. I groaned, pulling the blankets over my head. I purposely let myself oversleep today. I couldn't face Denny. I'm sure that pervert would get one look at me and think about the good flash he got yesterday.

But I knew I had to get up. I have to face him sooner or later.

I dressed and brushed my hair, stretching once I stepped outside in the freezing winter air. I looked toward the beach. He wasn't there.

I strolled around the island for a while, trying to clear my mind. I didn't see Denny anywhere. I walked over to Verdure Island beach and inhaled.

That's when I heard two familiar voices not too far away.

I looked behind me. The two people in the whole world that I wouldn't want to see together were talking and smiling down the road.

I glanced from Denny to Chelsea.

It wasn't until Denny saw me that I decided to walk away.

"Ah! Wait! Lanna...!"

I ignored him. I walked all the way to Sprout Island's well beside Gannon's Shop. I could hear him, but I could tell he lost me because I sat on the other side of the well, toward the ocean.

I pulled my legs to my chest and placed my palms on my knees. I huffed. "Stupid, stupid Denny!"

_He still likes her! He told me it was over! He's a big liar! He's not my friend!_

I could hear Denny calling me, and I didn't care if he found me or not.

I closed my eyes. I've wasted so much time trying to get that idiot's attention.

_Boys are so dumb...!_

I hadn't even been paying attention to the snow falling all around me when Denny walked up to me.

"There you are," he sighed. "What's wrong with you? Are you mad at me?"

"Please leave it alone!" I puffed.

"I won't," he said. "Tell me what's wrong."

"You still like Chelsea, don't you?"

"Huh? No!"

"Then why were you two smiling and talking right after I threw myself right at you?"

"Threw your... what?"

"Denny... haven't you noticed? I do all of these things to try to get you to look at me like I'm someone you care about."

My voice was cracking, and tears stung my eyes. Denny flinched.

"I... I'm sorry Lanna. I didn't notice."

"Of course you didn't," I muttered, rubbing my eyes.

"Please don't cry. Please?"

"I can't stop crying just because you ask me to." I sniffed.

"I was talking to Chelsea because..." He gulped.

"...I needed advice."

"Advice for what?"

"How to impress you."

I stared at him.

He looked away, flustered. Then he laughed and scratched the back of his head. "Ha ha! I knew you would look at me like that. I've liked you for a while. But I realize I've been acting like a jerk to you, Lanna. And I don't want that. I really don't. I'm sorry."

I blushed at first, then huffed. "I-It's going to take more than that!"

"Um..." he turned red suddenly. He gulped, then held my burning cheeks in his dark hands.

Denny kissed me.

His lips were smooth and warm, like a hot chocolate. My heart thumped into my chest as if it were my last. I sank into a warm ocean of sweet emotion, my eyes slowly closing as I felt the shape of his lips link onto mine.

He finally pulled away, his warm hands still, thankfully, holding my red, cold cheeks. He grinned at me.

"What do you say we go fishing?"

I laughed. "Okay. Let's go fishing."

* * *

_Awww. I kinda liked how I wrote this chappy. I've been wanting to write a chapter fully on Denny and Lanna, since I was kind of curious how things would work out between these two. I know you were expecting a Will and Chelsea chapter after the long wait I put you guys through, but I promise the next update will be. :D_

_I really hoped you liked it. I do. [: _

_Review, pretty please!_

_-Wolfie_


	22. Sabrina Alone

_Okay, everyone! Now that Lanna and Denny are taken care of, back to Will and Chelsea. Things are slowly growing between the two. Very slowly. :D_

* * *

_**Chapter 22**_

"WILL!" I squeaked and tackled him, forcing him to stumble forward. I wrapped my arms around his belly as he twisted his chest around and looked down at me.

He smiled. "Hello, beautiful."

I beamed, my heart thumping at the mere compliment. I stepped backwards, reluctantly. I just wanted to stare at his beauty. Look into his clear ocean eyes, to be swept away by the waves of his gaze.

The days were passing by in a blur. I saw Will every single day, and every time it seems that I get happier. What surprised myself was that when I was with him, I hardly ever thought of Vaughn. I rarely saw him, and I felt that he must be working constantly. He had to leave on some days to work, and with a baby on the way, he has to save money and work harder.

"I'm sorry, Chelsea." Will says. "but I can't do anything with you today. It's Sabrina's birthday today, and I plan to spend the day with her."

I blinked, then frowned. I guess me misunderstood me, because he apologized again. "maybe tomorrow."

I shook my head violently. "N-no! It's not that, I was just upset that I didn't know it was her birthday today. I wish I had got a present for her."

He smiled. "It's alright. Why don't you come with me? I'm sure she'd like someone to talk to other than me."

I cocked a brow. "What? Isn't Vaughn there?"

He exhaled, as if he were holding his breath. "No. He had work today."

"Oh, how mean of him! He could have at least stayed a little while!" I huffed.

He chuckled. "That's why we should go see her."

...

"Good morning, Sabrina!" I grinned as sweetly as possible. I still felt guilty that I had forgotten.

"Good morning," Will mimiked.

She's surprised. "Oh, good morning, you two." she smiles innocently. "please come in."

Will lets me walk inside first as Sabrina swings open the door. I know see her belly with a slight bulge. Just a little one-it may just be her heavy clothes.

She led us upstairs to her room and gestured us to sit down on her sofa. "I'll serve some tea."

"You don't have to do that." I said.

"Oh it's quite alright. I may be pregnant, but I'm not struggling." She smiled.

So a few moments later, she set a tray onto the table in front of us. Will sat next to Sabrina onto the sofa and I sat diagonally from Sabrina in another chair, stroking the blue-and-white china teacup with my fingernail.

"I didn't expect you to come, Chelsea." She said to me.

I didn't think she said this in a way to offend me, so I brushed it off. "I felt so guilty that I had forgotten," I said. "and Will told me your birthday was today and he'd be with you, so I decided to wish you happy birthday. I don't think I'll be here long-"

Sabrina cut me short. "No, I want you to stay. Both of you." She looked at her cousin and smiled, politely keeping him in the loop. "Vaughn isn't here, as you can see, so it's nice to talk to someone once in a while..." she lowered her violet gaze down to her stomach.

Such an innocent gaze, I think. I'm sure the child will grow to be a wonderful person with parents like Vaughn and Sabrina together. Somehow, I knew that Sabrina would have a happier ending than Vaughn and I would have. She's lucky, to have the person you love wrapped around your fingertips, never to let go.

I don't understand Vaughn sometimes. Though it isn't his fault really. She isn't that late in the pregnancy, but he probably wants to work and save as much money as possible for the baby.

"Don't worry!" I smiled. "When he gets back, he'll give you the best not-on-the-real-day-birthday ever!"

"Yeah," She said, barely a whisper. She stared at her cup, the brownish liquid barely touched.

I touch her arm. "Hey, don't worry. Let's have fun today, okay? I'll stay as long as I can."

...

I ended up staying for about 3 hours. It all passed quickly-Sabrina and I were having fun, like little girls at a sleepover. It was fun with Will as well-how we teased him, and Sabrina teased us. You know, our 'relationship'.

Do we even have a relationship? We're friends, or I hope so. Not many friends kiss each others cheek. What about on the lips? My cheeks burned as I grabbed my face in my cold hands and my stomatch smoldered in nervousness. Oh, the mere thought of it...!

I wondered if he even liked me in that special way. It may have just been a way to thank me. I don't know...

I know I liked him.

I surprise myself by confessing so easily. Do I like Will? Of course I do. It's obvious to me now! Now I have to worry about if he feels the same. I don't want to lose him, but I wouldn't like to be rejected, either...

I shook my head, twisting open the door to my house. I should worry about that now!

A relization suddenly bolted through me. "Winter Harmony Day was in two days!" I whined to myself. "I'd better get Julia's help...!"

* * *

_I struggled through this chapter, spending days wondering how I would make it longer than I planned without making it boring. I guess this is a feelings chapter or something, when Chelsea just wonders instead of anything really happening. Sorry! D:_

_I'll try to hurry [:_

_-Wolfie_


	23. I Really Feel

_Hey guys! It's the Winter Harmony Festival-when girls give boys cookies to show their appreciation. :D I've got a VERY special surprise in this chappy! Read read read! 8D_

* * *

_**Chapter 23**_

I sucked in a big breath of fresh air and exhaled, a cloud of vapor drifting into the winter air. I gripped the saran wrap that held cookies shaped like snowmen, stars, and Christmas trees with chocolate neatly and carefully iced onto them. The wrap was decorated with white, red, and green stripes and tied with a white ribbon.

_I hope this works! Julia and I worked so hard... _I thought. Julia and I spent most of the day baking, since she had to guide me through it and throw away failed dishes. Of course we had thought about getting Pierre to help, but we thought it would be better to make it ourselves instead of a professional chef to help.

I can do this. Be strong!

I wasn't that nervous about giving it to him, I was nervous that I would panic and embarrass myself! The mere thought made my face hot, despite the cold.

I walked to his yacht, my heartbeat scurrying around in my chest. I tried to think of something else for a while.

I wondered how Julia was doing. I smirked. She must have no problem at all with Mark-she's so confident! But I was worried about Elliot. He must think Julia isn't giving him any presents, but she plans on it, to make him happy.

I looked around. Girls were looking for their partners and some guys were already getting bags and boxes of cookies. When I reached Sprout Island, I spotted Lanna giving the biggest box of cookies I had seen all day.

"Lanna, I'm going to be stocked up on cookies the rest of my life! You didn't have to make me so much..." He held the box awkwardly.

"Denny! You should be happy that I baked you cookies at all!" She huffed.

He gave a small sigh, then smiled. "Okay, okay. Thank you, Lanna. Come on, we can share." He gently held her hand and pulled her to the dock. I saw her cheeks flush.

I giggled. Seeing them like that made me exited to see Will.

I finally stood on Will's yacht, listening to the small waves lap against the wood of the yacht. I stood straight and knocked on the door, hiding the bag of cookies behind my back.

He opened the door a moment later. The very first thing I notice is Lily sitting behind him on the sofa and a bag of cookies on the table.

_*** Julia ***_

I twirled around the kitchen inside my mother's shop holding my simply decorated box of cookies. "Oh, Mark will love them~ I'm sure he'll love them~!" I sang.

He'll be here soon, I know it. He will be expecting cookies and come over casually, I'm guessing. I sat down at the table, cheeks in palms and cookies on the table.

I waited.

I waited for a long time, wondering if he was going to show up at all.

Tired of waiting, I huffed. _I guess I have to go to him. _

I grabbed the box and walked to the door. Grumbling, I twisted open the knob.

I crashed into someone. I stumbled back and rubbed my forehead. "Excuse-oh, it's you."

Vaughn scowled. "'Just me'? Thanks."

"Well, aren't you here random days of the week. Why aren't you with Sabrina?"

My words stung, but he did a good job hiding it. "I wanted to talk to Mirabelle for a second."

"Well have fun, I've got somewhere to be."

"Wait."

"What?"

"Is Chelsea still after that Will guy?"

"Are you really asking me this? Right after you skipped Sabrina's first birthday pregnant?" I gawked.

"I didn't skip," He growled. "I had to work. I have to save as much money as I can."

"I know, but..." I shook my head. "Why do you care so much for Chelsea, anyway?"

"I care for her, but not like I care for Sabrina. I'm trying to protect her."

"From _what_?"

"Was Chelsea depressed when I proposed to Sabrina?"

"Of course she was."

"I don't want her to feel that again when this guy hurts her... like I did."

I hesitate. "How do you know that?"

"He's..._ that _type."

"Why don't you start thinking about your pregnant wife instead of an ex-girlfriend? She really likes him. Don't ruin it for her."

Then the bell over the door jingled as Mark walked in. "Hey, Julia!"

I skipped up to him happily, forgetting Vaughn and presented the cookies. "Happy Winter Harmony Festival!"

_*** Chelsea ***_

My first thought is; _Her bag is prettier than mine. Her cookies probably look and taste better, too. _

I didn't say anything. He just half-smiled and said, "Hello, Chelsea. Is there anything I can do for you?"

I struggled for something to say. Lily had already given him cookies. She beat me here.

Maybe I should just go home. Even if I did give him cookies, he would think Lily's were better, anyway.

I shook the thought away. No way! I'm not backing out when I put my heart into this!

But Lily was there. She would use things I didn't have (like an impressive body) to make me look so insignificant...!

I panicked. _Just give it to him!_

I shoved the bag in his face, inches away from his nose. "H-happy Winter Harmony Festival!"

He slowly took the cookies. "Thank-"

But I had already bolted.

I could almost hear Lily chuckling behind me.

_*** Sabrina ***_

I sat at the sofa in my large room, sipping tea and listening to the tick-tock of the grandfather clock.

I sighed and gazed at the small china plate of vanilla cookies shaped like animals, iced with white frosting, and dashed with rainbow sprinkles.

_Where is he...?_ _He promised he would come home today..._

A cold cup of tea waits quietly across the table.

_*** Chelsea ***_

I sighed, holding the white pillow from my bed against my chest, still dressed in a black turtleneck sweater and blue-jean pants. I pulled my knees to my lips over the pillow.

_Why did I have to run away like that?_ I thought.

I buried my face into the pillow, blushing madly. "I'm so stupid, stupid, stupid! Why can't I act my age?" I complained to myself, my voice muffled.

"Oh, how am I going to explain?" I scrubbed my hands through my hair, messing it up.

I sat straighter when I heard a knock on the door. I figured it was Julia, coming to tell me all about her gift to Mark. I didn't want to get up.

"Come in!"

I looked up to see Will walking through the door, sprinkled with fallen snow.

"Oh! W-Will...!"

"Yes, it's me. I just wanted to come over to see if you're alright."

"I'm fine..." I said, so low I wondered if he heard me.

He walked over and sat on the floor beside my bed in front of me. He looked so handsome. Not that he didn't look handsome everyday.

"The cookies were very delicious." He says.

I pulled the pillow over my cheeks, hiding the redness. "Thank you, but I know Lily baked hers better than I did."

He reached his hand to my brown bangs and brushed them away from my eyes. "I didn't take hers."

I revealed my whole face. There was silence for a few moments.

"Chelsea," He stared into my eyes. "I would like permission to kiss you."

I held my breath, my face hotter than ever. "Um..." Was all I managed to say.

His cheeks were pink. "Pardon me, I did not mean to embarrass you in any way."

"N-no, you didn't. I would like it very much..." I sputtered.

He smiled shyly and held my left cheek in his cool palm. He put his other palm on the floor beside me and leaned forward until our foreheads touched ever so slightly.

I closed my eyes, ready.

His lips were soft, and was unlike anything I had ever felt. My heart felt as if it would pop right out of my meager chest.

He pulled away. My heart skipped.

"Um... again, please."

He kissed me again without hesitation. The experience was even better, and I felt that I couldn't get enough.

He pulled away, reluctantly. I was still blushing.

"Again." I said.

Another kiss.

"Once more." I blurted.

He smiled and kissed me again and again. I touched his warm cheekbone, somewhere I never thought my hand would graze.

_*** Sabrina ***_

I heard the front door open and close. I looked toward the entryway to my room.

Vaughn walked inside, snow on his shoulders and cowboy hat. "Sorry I'm late, honey. I had to stop by Mirabelle's Shop."

"It's okay," I whispered. "come here, I have something for you."

He walked over and sat on the sofa in front of me. He averted his gaze to the plate of cookies. He frowned. "How long have these been here?"

"A few hours." I said.

He looked at me sadly. "Oh... I'm so sorry, Sabrina. I'll try to be home sooner, okay?"

"Vaughn... is everything okay?"

"Of course it is. Why wouldn't it be?"

I didn't speak.

He stood up and sat beside me. "Everything is okay because," He pulled my face gently towards his and kissed me. "I have a beautiful, smart wife," He kissed me again. "And a baby on the way." He kissed me and softly ran his hand over my stomach with his free hand.

I smiled meekly. "Oh, Vaughn. I love you."

He pulled the half-smile that I absolutely loved. "I love you, too."

* * *

_Finally! I've been waiting so long to write a chapter with Will kissing Chelsea. I've planned this since the first chapter! I hope you guys like this as much as I do. There will be more, so please be patient. :D _

_I hope you guys had a wonderful Christmas! I know I did [:_

_Love,_

_-Wolfie_


	24. Different

_I'm so happy that I got the kissy-kissy chapter out of the way so I can go forward with the story! It's you guys that kept me from giving up. Thank you from the very depth of my heart for taking the time to post all of your lovely reviews ^_^

* * *

_

_**Chapter 24**_

I touched the thin, pink skin over my lips, imagining over and over again Will making contact with them. His lips shaping perfectly with mine. I smiled and held my warm cheek, trying to mimic his touch, but it wasn't the same.

I missed him already.

I saw him every day, and my heart swelled every time I saw his golden hair, his ocean eyes and heard his lullaby voice. I told Julia, of course. But while she talked, I saw Vaughn leaning back in his chair with his hands behind his silver hair, staring, or _glaring_ rather, directly at me. He must have been listening.

I turned to Julia, then back at Vaughn. He looked away as if it never happened.

A sharp pain pierced my heart as I remember my kiss with Vaughn. I don't even remember what it was like. All I can remember is that I kissed him - I don't think it was even a kiss, a peck maybe - after a small argument on my front porch.

But finally, after all this time, I can finally brush it off without another thought. Vaughn is with Sabrina, and I am with Will now. Vaughn and I are old news. Though, I still don't know why he hates Will so much.

I huffed. "Julia, I have to speak with Vaughn, so I'll talk to you later." I said. She pouted. "Okay, but you'd better call me today!" I giggled. "Okay, I will!"

I marched right up to Vaughn and put my hands on my hips. He looked up. "What?"

"You need to tell me why you hate Will so much."

"Oh really?"

"Yes really!"

"Come on, let's go somewhere we can talk." He tipped his hat to Mirabelle as if they shared a secret code, then stood.

I sighed and followed him outside. Believe it or not, I saw Will walking toward me shortly after. He smiled sweetly as Vaughn and I stopped walking. I smiled childishly. "H-hi, Will!"

"Hello, Chelsea. Vaughn." He nodded to him.

He whipped his head the other direction as if he had slapped him in the face. "We were just on our way somewhere. It's better if you would continue whatever you were doing."

"That's the thing, I was going to see Chelsea,"

I blushed. "You were going to see... me?"

He stood beside me and gently took my hand in his. I smiled and averted my eyes to the white ground.

Vaughn grabbed my other arm and jerked me to the side before I could entwine my fingers through his. "We were about to have a private talk!" He snapped.

He glanced at me questionably. "I apologize, I'll leave then."

I walked past Vaughn and hugged his arm. "N-no, don't go! It'll only take a second, I promise!"

He smiled and nodded. "Okay, dearest."

_Dearest... _I thought, burning up.

Vaughn rolled his eyes and pulled me away so he was out of earshot. "I warned you about him!" He snapped. "And you ignore it and take it further!"

I glared at him. "This is no business of yours. Why do you hate him so much? What did he do to you?"

"H-he isn't right for you."

"Oh, not this again. I want a real reason!"

"I don't want you to get hurt again!" He blurted.

I just stared.

"I hurt you when I married Sabrina and you still had feelings for me, and I don't want that to happen again." he said, almost a whisper.

"Vaughn... you don't have to worry, okay? I'll be fine. I found someone that makes me happy!" He flinched. "I-I mean that makes me happy again." I corrected.

"Chelsea..." he said.

The most unexpected thing happened. He patted my head. "You're such a good girl."

I blinked. "G-geez, Vaughn, stop treating me like a child!" I huffed.

He gave the slightest smile when I turned around to my love.

_**...**_

Will and I went to the Diner hand in hand. We ordered a meal and ate together, chatting about small things.

I laughed. "Then Elliot said-" I was cut off. Will suddenly kissed me.

My cheeks were red when he pulled away. "I'm sorry to interrupt, but I could not resist."

I held my cheeks, the soft fabric of the mittens I wore cooled my face. "I-It's okay..."

He hugged me and kissed my forehead. "You are adorable." He whispered.

I was getting dizzy, though I loved how me spoiled me with affection.

I looked up to see someone walking toward us.

It was Lily.

I sucked in a sharp breath of air. Did she see us kiss? I'm sure she did.

She smirked as if she were going to say a snide comment, but then the smirk withered into a sad smile. "I see..." was all she said.

She walked to the door. "Wait, Lily..." I said hopelessly.

Will grabbed my hand and entwined his elegant fingers through mine. "Do not worry about her," Will said. "She is strong. She will be okay."

I cocked a brow. Does he even care? "You're not upset?"

He hesitated. "It is not that I don't care..." He squeezed my hand.

I frowned. He seemed impatient.

"A-ah, Chelsea I believe it's time for me to go. Goodbye, dearest."

"Oh. Goodbye, then." I replied, forcing a smile. He didn't offer to walk me home, and he suddenly didn't care about Lily. Did I do something wrong? Did I try to change him? I hope not - I liked him just the way he was. No - he's probably just feeling a little off today.

I watched him leave, my hand cold and empty.

_**...**_

After a while I saw Lily standing at the beach, the falling snow collecting in her raven hair. Her red, perfectly shaped lips formed a concentrated, thoughtful line as her narrow eyes squinted at the small waves, as if trying to scan every movement of the clear blue water. _She's so beautiful, _was my first thought.

I slowly walked up to her, unsure whether to disturb her train of thought.

"I'm not angry with you." She said suddenly.

Oh, thank goodness. "I-I'm sor-"

"Don't say it. Please."

I was quiet.

She whipped around so quickly her long hair almost hit me. "I thought he would definitely be mine, you know."

I knew. The odds were against me the second I knew Lily liked Will. Still, I said nothing.

She traced her painted lips with her long, beautiful fingers. "I..."

Her dark eyes stared right into the pit of my heart as tears were at the brink of falling into the snow below her. The liquid mixture of colors from sunset bloomed behind her. "I'm sorry. I tried to take him away from you. You must have been in pain."

She walked away without another word. I was engulfed in guilt - I never thought of Lily's feelings with the slight possibility that Will _did _like me. I've been so selfish.

That's when my own tear fell onto the cold snow, freezing and lost in the numbing winter.

* * *

_DUN DUN DUNNN. Okay I know I said updates will be faster now that I have a laptop but I have school and everything so sorry for the disappointingly short chapter ]: Oh and by the way, you guys should check out the Harvest Moon story "Velvet Skin" by WITHERED. It is one of my favorite stories by far and she finally updated her fourteenth chapter! Maybe someday I'll be as good as she is in writing. I'll try my best!  
_

_I love the reviews! _

_- Wolfie  
_


End file.
